And Then There Was A Time Part 1
by Greenfae
Summary: Romance fluff with some bite here and there.
1. Default Chapter

Title; And Then There Was a Time  
author's name; Greenfae/Keziah  
disclaimer: All the rights belong to Joss W. or someone else I have no idea of. Lucky sons of, anyway I am just a poor starving wanna be writer so please don't sue me. I don't even know sue!  
email: Greenfae2@cs.com  
rating: PG to R later in the series  
pairing: Willow, Angel, and Riley, can't help it he was such a babe  
time frame: kinda after this season of Buffy.   
Notes: Willow is on her own now still doing her best not to use her magic for the most part. I hope everyone likes tug of wars as much as I do. ;-)  
Feedback; well only if you want more. hehe.. I hate to never know if anyone is reading this. =-{  
And Then There Was a Time  
( 1 )  
A cool fall breeze caressed her skin making her tingle a little as she watched the sky go a deeper blue. Night was falling and she was getting ready for her date. She wasn't sure how she had gotten herself into this one, but when Riley asked her to go out with him on his birthday she didn't feel like she could turn him down. " It's just one night, one date." She seemed to comfort herself with that thought. He was really a very kind and sweet person. Willow had always liked the way he would get confused and not be sure what to say. All that Iowa farm boy in him really showed when he had made this date with her. Thinking about it now she suppressed a smile. Sometimes she would wonder why Buffy ever let him get away. "Where was the bad?" she had thought more than once. Tall, blonde, green eyes, well built. "Oops, I really need to reign in those thoughts about Buffy's ex-lover." A mild blush crossed her cheeks and she remembered the accidental kiss she received from him just last night.   
  
They were at a local club. Something not to far from the idea and look of the Bronze. She had gone there to cut loose some and allow her mind to think about other things aside from Tara's demise. The pain of that death and the things she had done in Tara's name still caused her a ton of guilt. So on that night she made her face up, put on her naughty cloths, picked out a pair of dancing pumps, and headed out to make heads turn. I need this break she thought. Once there she filtered in thru the crowd and found a dark spot. After an hour she shook her head and thought .."Some party animal I am." She moved to pick up her purse and take her last sip of the fruity beverage she thought she had to have. As she stood to make her way out, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a small yelp type of noise escaped her mauve shaded lips. "Oh gosh, I am sorry", came the not so certain voice in its mild tones from behind her.   
  
She turned her head to see who it was and was surprised by a pair of searching green eyes. For a moment she had no idea what to say. "Hello Willow", his voice no steadier now than before. She smiled openly and hugged him, letting him know without words that she still thought of him as a friend. Riley seemed to hold on to that hug a little longer than necessary, but she didn't read much into it. After all it had been a very long time since they had last seen each other, and the last time he left to her, had been so sudden. Her own green eyes shone with happiness at seeing him. Questions filled her mind and she started to ask some of them in one long string of words. "How have you been? What brings you here? What have you been doing all this time? Are you living around here now?" The only problem with her asking was that the music was so loud Riley could only hear about half of what she was asking. He smiled in his own shy way and shuffled his feet somewhat. "Umm, Do you think we could go somewhere that we could hear each other." "Oh yeah" she nearly shouted back. Willow slipped her small hand in his and lead him out of the din of noise. Once outside she asked him where he would like to go. There were a few coffee shops. But he didn't want to sit in a public place so they decided on her apartment.   
It was only 9:30 or so, Willow knew she didn't have to be in to work early the next day and he looked like he needed a friend. Which to her way of thinking meant she didn't have to think. That would be a bright blessing to her. The short walk to her place seem just to flash by as they talked about everything. Seems Riley had gotten out of the military and was now doing some work as a detective for the locals. He had gotten quite good at finding people and things as he put it. Willow had to smile. Riley would always want to be in the thick of things.   
  
As the night wore on she noticed Riley's hands begin to quake and her eyes filled with concern. " What is it Willow?" then he glanced at what she was looking at. "Oh that. I just need to take my meds is all." With that he popped open a small bottle he had tucked in one of the many pockets on his jacket. With a toss of his head and a quick swallow he downed the small pill. "It's the one thing about what happened at S.U. that I will never lose Willow." I had thought I would be OK with out any of those drugs and devices they put in me." His eyes clouded and he looked at the little brown bottle. " They were able to help me with most of it, to fix some of it anyway. But I still have some of the wiring in me and that will never change" He looked to Willow, his eyes carrying their own concern over what he had just revealed to her. "I will always have to take these pills and there are other problems as well." Willow reached out and touched his hand. Smoothing over his wrist to his hand and laced her fingers in a comforting way with his. "What type of problems Riley?" Her eyes colored with her heart felt concern for this friend. He dragged in a deep breath as if he was about to announce the world was coming to an end. "I still have most of the benefits from my days in the Initiative, the strength, endurance, heighten senses. They aren't total, but enough to make my work a lot easier." With that last statement he smiled. It seemed as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders only to be placed right back as he looked up at Willow.   
  
She was stunned to silence. Her large luminous eyes staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "Ahem, she cleared her throat, that must be awful for you" her caring nature willed out again. Even mild shock was wiped away as she let him know she was the same ole Willow. She reached out to give him another hug. That was when it had happened. His eyes smiled at her and he patted her head gently. He could smell her soft sent and the tiny form in his arms seemed to reassure him that it would be OK. Willow closed her eyes and let her arms rap him tightly. He was warm and smelled of spice and wood. She was somewhat tired and just a touch tipsy since they had been drinking her red wine. How many glasses had she had, she really wasn't sure, did it really matter. This was Riley after all, he was more than likely still in love with Buffy. "Don't think about that anymore Riley. Let's just enjoy our chat and relax"   
  
Willow gave him one more squeeze before she ended her hug. As she was pulling away she felt his grip tighten around her and she tipped her head back in a question, searching him closely. Her eyes shining up at him, her lips ever so slightly parted. He looked her face over and was touched by her sweetness and her loveliness. Somehow he felt as if someone had a strangle hold on his heart. Riley dipped his head and brushed her lips with his. Lighting flashed in her at the touch. It was if she had been burnt from the inside out and he had barely kissed her. He let her go quickly and stood up. shuffling his feet again as he made sounds without meaning at first. Then she could hear him saying. "Oh, I am sorry Willow, I didn't mean for that to happen." She was blushing and so was he, soon they were both kind of giggling, which turned into full on laughter. He was still standing above her and for all the world he looked happier than she had ever remembered him being in a very long time.   
  
She too felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her and she was able to let go with this man. His Irish eyes laughing and she could see that the song was right. Her smiled lingered most of the rest of the evening which was maybe another hour. Sometime around 1:00 Am. he gave his good evenings hugging her as he went to the door. Willow let her arms drape around him loosely this time. Not daring to get to close at this moment. He too seemed a little more distant. But as he went to leave, standing in her door. He stopped and looked at Willow. "Would you go with me? Out to dinner and maybe some dancing tomorrow night. It's my birthday and I don't really know anyone here. I would love to spend it with you." Willow looked kinda stunned. "Oh,, Ummm OK yes fine then. Umm 7 p.m. OK?"  
  
The Birthday Dare  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall she knew she needed to get dressed quickly. Riley would be here at any moment and she didn't want him to catch her only half ready. Ever the punctual Willow she mused to herself. The knock on the door told her that Riley was early and she cringed. Pulling the sleeves up on her blouse she finished with the one or two buttons on the front of it as she headed to the door. Fumbling with the green silk until each button was in place. Willow brushed her fingers through her hair a couple of times and opened the door. Riley was smiling down at her and she suddenly noticed that she didn't have her shoes on yet. "Come in Riley", she turned and walked back into her living room and sat down to pull on her black leather boots so that the black jeans she wore could be pulled over the top of them. Feeling comfy and still like a girl she was happy with what she had picked to wear. The look on Riley's face told her maybe she did do good a job. The green silk of the blouse made her eyes really jump out and her jeans fit perfectly.  
  
Riley couldn't seem to form words when he first came in. But Willow simply took his quiet behavior as meaning that he was ready to go. She picked up her light coat and headed back to Riley and the door. He smiled at her and she noticed for the first time the flowers he was carrying. They were mixed flowers carnations ,daises ,and violets. So very pretty together that she shot him a look and giggled. " Those for me?" she questioned. " Um yes they are," he seemed to squirm under her fond gaze. But handed her the flowers showing all the boyish charm that made Riley who he was. Willow took the flowers and ran back to the sink where she found a nice vase and she put the flowers in it filling it with water. Setting the vase down on the counter she inhaled deeply and padded back to Riley as quickly as she could. After she locked her door she took Riley's arm. "What do you want to do tonight birthday person?' she smiled. "You mean it's up to me to pick?" She nodded to him a yes and he suddenly got a strange look on his face and she wondered what that had meant. But thought better than to ask.   
  
Once they had eaten Riley wanted to go for a walk. But Willow wasn't sure if they should since there were a lot of vampires and such around. It seemed almost the moment she thought it one jumped out at them and tried to pull her into an ally. But before the thing actually had her she was being set aside as Riley landed a powerful punch to the vamps head, then kicked it in the shin. When the vamp started to go down on that knee Riley pulled a stake from the folds of his jacket and plunged it into the heart letting its fall finish the job. Willow watched as the vamp dusted not 2 feet from her. Her eyes widen with awe and she began to smile. "Wow, you dusted it fast" she nearly sighed. "Why it was nuttin ma'am," Riley said with a southern drawl that would rival any good western. Willow giggled and he smiled.   
  
Something about making her smile and laugh helped make his inner pain go away. He wasn't sure what was going on with him at the moment but he knew he wasn't going to let it go. Or let her go, not just yet anyway. She made him feel good about himself and that hadn't happened since his wife was killed by a lurker demon. He didn't like to think of that and he was sure that Willow was only going with him tonight because she felt sorry for him. Losing Buffy then a couple of years later losing his wife. That was when he had decided to get out of the military altogether.  
  
Riley glanced down at the perky redhead next to him and felt something prickle in his mind. Why hadn't he ever noticed it before. The way light played with her hair. The cute way her eyes would light up as if she were a child on Christmas getting her fondest wish. How her hands would fold together when she was nervous about something. He felt himself staring at the shape of her face and noticed how her chin jutted out demurely. He didn't want to think about why he was feeling this way. Or even try to decide what it was he was feeling. He only wanted to talk with her and hear her soft voice sounding in her giggly little laugh. That always seemed to make him laugh as well. He didn't want to label it, somewhere deep in his mind he knew if he did he would have to deal with it. Just leave it alone his confused mind told him. Its nothing really, you just never really noticed her as much. You were much to busy at the time, but he wasn't so busy now.  
  
Willow noticed how he had almost stopped talking and had been watching every little move she made. She felt as if she had walked into a room of strangers and was expected to sing. Like when she and the gang had been stuck in nightmare land because a little boy was in a coma. She would glance up at him and still his eyes were on her. What is he doing, her mind screamed at her. She wanted to ask but didn't know how to say what she was thinking. What was she thinking, is he attracted to me? No way, was the first thought that came to mind. She glanced up to him again this time he had looked away ,but she didn't, she began to look at him carefully. He had a handsome face, his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed. Little thoughts ran through her head like. His hands are so big, and I feel like a child standing next to him.  
  
In her mind there was only one other person that made her feel so helpless and small. Willow shook her head and laughed at herself. "What's so funny Will?" Riley asked again looking at her with those very green very intense eyes. "Oh nothing really, just um, thinking strange thoughts. You know, sometimes my head it just gets silly, and I think funny kinds of things, in my head ." Willows rambling made Riley smile his eyes lighting up watching her be flustered. " You can tell me what it is Willow I would love to know what seemed that funny. "Oh no, no, that would be bad, well maybe not bad bad. But bad enough." She was still grinning. Riley was not going to let her get away with that so he said. "I dare you Will, I double dog dare you even" His grin was even wider now. She passed an evil look his way and said. "Hey double dares go first so you have to tell me what you were thinking before I tell you what I was thinking." Now the game had begun and he was already on the losing side.  
  
They were both laughing lightly when they reached her apartment door. "That's not fair Willow, What if I wasn't even thinking anything important? I could have been thinking about my laundry or something." Chuckling as he said this she answered it with, "Well then tell me what's been on your mind most of the night, you haven't been with me all the time." Her eyes shone brightly up at him as they were leaned up against the doorway. Willow had been fumbling for her keys so she turned back to what she was doing. She could hear him take a deep sigh as she turned the lock and open the door. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to tell me what you have been thinking about all night?" She stepped inside and he followed her in, letting her close the door behind him.  
  
As she turned toward him again he answered. "I have been thinking about you all night Willow, just you." His eyes seemed to try to tell her something. But she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. She felt her limbs turn soft and unsteady as she stood in front of him. His eyes seemed to take in hers and she could have been buried in their light. Her breath seem to hardly come to her and she felt him move closer to her one, two steps. Then his arms went around her. She looked up at him not knowing what he was doing really. Not wanting to let her mind just jump to conclusions yet. She let her head rest against his broad chest and listen to his heart beating, it sounded a little fast but then so was hers. She let her arms come up almost of their own and push their way up under his jacket to lay on his back gently. He smelled of woods and spices again, it was soothing to her. She let the scent and the feel of him this close , warm the part of her that had gone cold since Tara.  
  
She could feel him gently stroking her hair and she smiled ever so slightly as he let his other hand reach for her chin and pull her face up to his. "Willow?" He beckon her with her name and she opened her eyes looking up at him in the still and dark of her living room. "Yes Riley?" "Your turn, what were you thinking about when I asked" Her smile dimmed some and she tried to turn her head away, but he wouldn't let her. "I really want to know, Willow. " Please tell me what you were thinking. "She looked back at him and let a low sigh escape her pouty lips. "Well, I um, you Riley I was thinking of you." They could feel the air tingle around them as Riley touched her lips with a light kiss. He drew back and smiled that she hadn't turned away from him.  
  
His arms suddenly dropped back to his sides and he looked long and hard at her. "I think I need to go Willow. I really need to just think" His eyes took a dark green cast to them and his voice deepened sending a quick thrill down Willows spine. She only nodded to him and he opened the door to leave. Her heart grew panicked and she had to take a step toward him. He smiled at her almost sadly as he went through the door. Her fear increased and she didn't know why. He stood just outside her door now and was watching her carefully. His eyes covered every inch of her in the doorway. She watched him visibly take control of himself. Her eyes wandered his form as well, she felt like she was taking inventory on his body, this by itself made her blush deep red. He caught the look in her eyes and the red in her cheeks. This seemed to make it even harder for him to leave.  
  
He gave her a questioning look. Willow said nothing, but the need in her eyes left him weak and wanting. With a deep sigh he covered the three steps it took for him to reach her. His tone was almost harsh and thoughtless. " Do you know what you are doing, Willow, do you?" The last part was where he pulled her again into his arms. " I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to be hurt Willow please tell me to go away" She couldn't and she knew it. Instead she just looked at him straining up with her soft lips reaching for his. Her hands holding him close. he grunted his submission and gave her the kiss she was reaching for. Soft, so softly at first his lips slanted over hers. One of his massive hands reached up and tangled in her velvet waves of hair. She parted her lips and allowed him entrance into her sweet mouth. He snaked his tongue over her lips and tentatively traced the lines there before entering. She moaned to him and wrapped both arms around him tightly. His touch was almost reverent and his kiss felt like a knife sharp and almost painful. It stabbed her senses as her mind clouded and her world darkened to only the touch and taste of him. Still he broke from her, standing looking at her, his eyes full of fire showing her the passion she felt he had felt too.  
  
His voice husky and dark from the power of their brief connection he said. " I will see you tomorrow Willow," Such was the meaning heavy in his words that she felt as if the bottom dropped out on her. "Yes, she answered, see You tomorrow Riley." He nodded at that and turned on his heel to go. Taking four or five steps he glanced back at her still standing in the doorway. And gave a brief smile. She smiled back then watched him as he retreated down the hall. Her eyes seeing clearly again. She looked at her watch. 1:30 am. Ugh, she thought I must be crazy. Just as she started to close the door she heard a sound, "Hey Willow" came another very familiar voice. She looked down the other side of her hall way and there stood Angel. Willow gasped softly. Her eyes wide as she watched him walk up to her.  
  
Waiting Angel  
  
Her mouth gaped open and she blinked back her disbelief. "Oh Angel, it's so good to see you." She squealed and nearly tackled him hugging him tight to her. "Great to see you too Will," He smiled down at her and held her loosely letting her cling to him instead. His eyes roamed over her slight features and he knew coming had been a good choice. Despite the warning signals going off in his head. Willow released him and stood back smiling at him in her same old Willow way. He could feel the strings of his heart being tugged at and he lowered his head. "Had to stop by and see you, hoped you might be up. His eyes darkened a little and he finished with. "Were you on a, date?" The carefully chosen words he was going to use just fled his mind at the thought of Willow with another man. "Come on inside."  
  
She smiled at him and lead him into her small apartment. Her green blouse skimming her gently Angel could tell by both sight and smell that she was aroused. But the chance that he was the reason was very small. She made chit chat to him while his mind raced with the thought that someone might beat him to Willow's heart. He had waited a long time before he made his move to see her. He wanted to be with her if she would have him. He noticed that she was walking over to the couch so he took the other side of it and sat down his eyes watching her animated face. She seemed to go through many emotions all at once. He didn't really hear a word till she stopped and looked at him curiously. "Angel?" She said questioningly, he didn't answer, he only seemed to look at her strangely. Her voice a bit flustered now she said his name again. This time he blinked and smiled looking at her intently. "I am sorry Willow I have a lot on my mind lately," His voice was quiet but intense. She could feel the nerves in her body tingle lightly as she wondered what he was thinking.   
  
Willow mentally shook herself and let such silly thoughts drop from her like water off a duck. When she looked up his eyes seemed to watch her every movement. She let a small laugh escape her lips, feeling somewhat nervous she stumbled through her words. "I met Riley at the Docks Lounge last night." Angel looked startled but didn't let himself over react more than that. "Oh that's nice, did you two have a good visit?" She nodded and looked back up at him a faint smile on her lips. "He asked me out for his birthday, I guess he doesn't really know anyone here anymore. I mean besides Buffy, and well Dawn, Anya, of course there is Xander. But I don't think he wanted to go with another guy I mean..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the look in the vampire's eyes. It was as if he could burn a hole into her. Dark as they were she could have sworn there was a fire in them as he peered at her face. Raw emotions barely controlled were trying desperately to surface. Her heart raced along, and her hands began to sweat. "What is it Angel? Something .. wrong?" Her voice became very small. He could tell he was beginning to frighten her. So he cleared his throat and let a smile cross his lips that never made it to his eyes.  
  
He spent the next hour listening to her ask advice on what to do since it seemed that Riley was interested in her. Should she let it ride or would it be better to tell him nicely that she wasn't interested in him that way. That would be a lie, but it would keep her from the madness that might ensue. Angel tried very hard to control his need to grab her and kiss Riley right out of her mind. He had to be careful here or he would lose her. If he allowed himself to react the way he wanted to she would be scared off. But if he didn't do something soon the budding romance between her and Riley would stop him from having her at all.  
  
As Angelus he would have just left and followed Riley's sent. Then once he found him he would rip out his throat. But as Angel he only thought about it, never hurts to think. He flashed her a look that disturbed her when she was telling him about the 'goodnight kiss'. The last thing Angel wanted to know was that his lovely redhead was kissing some other man, any other man. He sat upright on the couch now and looked searchingly at Willow. She was smiling lightly and making comments on what a good friend Angel was to listen to her rant on like this, you have no idea, he thought. Somewhere around 3:00 am she yawned and stretched like a cat. Making a small noise in the back of her throat she blinked her sleepy eyes and he had to smile. Beautiful when she is exhausted too, he thought to himself.   
"Where are you staying in town tonight?" The words slashed through his mind and his wandering thoughts came to a halt. " Well I can always go stay with Spike while I am here." He had to laugh when he caught sight of the way her nose wrinkled as if something had crawled in her lap and died. "Oh, Angel I don't think so, don't you have another place?" Her eyes looked at him in earnest. "No I don't really, but no harm I can get a motel room for the day." He knew exactly what he was doing. Or rather what she would do. In fact he had counted on it in a small way. "You know you are welcomed to stay here for the day, Angel. You would have to pay for two nights in order to get the one day." Her face all bright and smiles. She went to her bedroom and brought out a couple of blankets. One to cover the window in the living room.   
  
The other she tossed at him. "As long as you don't mind the couch, you should do fine here." He only smiled and answered with a thanks. " If you want to take a shower you will have to wait until I am done first." The smile in her voice told him that she planned on using all the hot water. He only nodded and looked around a smile playing on his lips. Her apartment was small but well furnished, with a large book case full of books of course. He walked over and took note of a few of them. Witches Almanac, Herbal Spells, To Kill A Mocking Bird, Romeo And Juliet, Wiccan,Yesterday, and Today. His eyes caught sight of her through the door of her bedroom that she hadn't closed completely. Her scent came to him like a drug and he was compelled to walk to the door. It took everything he had to turn back to the couch and sit down. His eyes twitched as he heard the water running and her voice in song. A smile tugged at his lips. She sings in the shower, cute he thought. Like everything else about her, adorable.  
  
Stepping into her shower Willow thought about what had happened today. She was so very tired but still her mind raced with wonder at the two men that just showed up over the past twenty-four hours. Riley of course seemed to want to start something with her, something she wasn't sure she could handle. No matter how wonderful the feeling had been to be kissed by him, to be in his arms. Angel on the other hand was here for some reason too. Maybe he was wanting to get back with Buffy. His soul was anchored now so he was more than safe from losing it if he got a happy.  
  
That thought pleased her so much she began to sing as she lathered her hair and rinse. The water running over her face making her sounds as if she was drowning. Bubbles floated down her slim body and puddled at her feet in the shower. She rinsed then picked her favorite scented soap and her loofah. She made soapy circles over her thighs and belly up to her breast. The soap was wonderful, it had a light flora scent with a hint of spice. Very female stuff, it always made her feel soft and warm. Once she finished her shower, she grabbed a towel and patted herself off. Then rapped her head up and stepped into her bedroom.  
  
Throwing on her robe, large and pink, she seemed swallowed up. Grabbing her hair brush and walked softly into the living room. Angel was still sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap like he was praying. His eyes looked up at her as she dropped her head towel and draped it over the back of a chair. "Your turn," she said cheerfully. Angel stood but didn't move for a minute his eyes roving over her robe -hidden form. Willow looked up and noticed him watching her. A question in her eyes, his head raised to see those green eyes surveying him. " Willow," he started, "I have a confession to make." The look on her face seemed to be shadowed by uncertain thoughts. " Yes Angel?" Her voice almost a whisper.  
  
His mind raced, all thoughts lead to actions not words. But he almost feared what would happen if he gave into any of them. Her eyes still holding his, he seemed to move without moving. She found herself in his arms and his large sculpted hand touching her cheek so slightly, brushing damp strands from her forehead. His eyes glowing at her, she nearly gasped as he bent toward her. Taking her lips in a plundering kiss. Fire blazed a way into her mind making it impossible to think. When he released her she was breathing heavily her eyes wide with passion. He stood back and surveyed what she seemed to be feeling and a smile made his mouth go a little crooked." I think I better get that shower now," he breathed the words at her. Then suddenly she was alone. "Oh my, oh my goddess help me".  
  
To be continued 


	2. And Then There Was A Time part 2

Title: And Then There Was a Time 2.. Labyrinth   
Author's name: Greenfae  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Joss W. or someone else I have no idea of. Lucky sons of.. anyway I am just a poor starving wanna be writer so please don't sue me. I don't even know Sue. ;-0  
Feedback: Oh yes please, I am very much learning here so anything is nice to hear.  
E-mail: Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating PG -R maybe worse, but not till later in the series  
Pairing: Willow, Angel, and Riley. Can't help it their babes   
Time Frame: Kind of after this seasons Buffy, but don't hold me to that.   
Notes: Willow is still trying not to use her magic for the most part. I hope everyone likes tug o wars as much as I do.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
She still couldn't believe what just happened. Her legs trembled somewhat as she walked to her little couch. Her mind running the gambit between sanity and being a raving lunatic. What in the world was Angel thinking? She had just told him how Riley was acting toward her and that she thought she might feel the same. Willow thought for sure that Angel had come back to try again with Buffy. But now she had no idea what was up. The only thing that she knew for sure was that he was most likely naked in her bathroom, and that he had just kissed her. Not a " Hi there, missed you," friendly sort of way , but in a " Yum Yum, I want to eat you up," type of kiss. The heat of it had so frazzled her brain she was pacing instead of sitting like she had started to do. From the living room, to the little eat -in kitchen she paced like she was a caged tiger in a zoo. Then back again. How was she going to deal with this. She had already made him welcome in her home. She had already told him he could spend the day there. But when she had said that, she didn't know what she knew now, which come to think of it wasn't much. She tried to complete the image in her mind.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Earlier she had found herself in Riley's arms. Just a few moments ago Angel had held and kissed her too. Her mind was doing the wacky, as she put it. She heard the shower go off and she wanted to go sit on her couch, but she was still in pace mode. Willow glanced up at her bedroom door only to notice it was slightly ajar. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in her bedroom she listened to hear if he was coming out yet. She would make a mad dash for the couch and try to make like nothing happened until she could sort out her feelings. But before she knew it his form came into view, damp, naked, and glorious.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She dropped her eyes and stumbled to the couch almost falling on her face. Angel, hopping into his jeans, quickly came to the door to see what had happened, only to find Willow on her knees at the couch. Helping herself up with the arm of it. "Are you ok?" Angel questioned. " Ahh sure,, I'm fine," she replied. " just a little shaken I guess". He came striding out of the bedroom his chest bare and his hair still pretty damp. She looked him over like he was a monster coming to get her, but oh, would that be so bad. She shook her head no, no I can't think of Angel like this, he is still Buffy's. Yet her mind wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, shake the image of him, not with him so close to her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Helping her onto the couch bare foot and shirtless. To close, need to move, oh my, way to close, her thoughts tumbled about in her head. He directed her movements and kneeling in front of her, he began to check her knees for bruising. "Well, you look like you will live Willow", As he stood up again, Willow found herself staring at his broad chest, an odd feeling clench at her heart as she saw the muscles play under his cool skin. His voice seemed powerful and dark to her right now. He looked her over head to toe, his eyes not making any excuses for the way he looked at her. It's time she knew how I felt. It's time I let her know that I don't want to be just a friend.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dark eyes lifted to her green ones and she caught her breath, those eyes were full of want and need. But she was just Willow, the very same Willow that asked him how he shaved since he couldn't see himself. Sure, she was a few years older, mentally she shrugged. He was smiling at her now and she watched as he slid next to her on the couch like a mouse might watch a snake just before it attacked. "I am not offending you am I Willow?" He asked humor in his tone. She only shook her head and began to stand again. " I um need to get to bed now, long day tomorrow, I need to rest." She gave a weak smile and was turning to go to her room when she felt his hands on her arms. The skin to skin contact making her stomach do funny flips. " Are you sure Willow? " his tone smooth and fierce, his need barely held in check. His animal nature showing, but not to the point that it frightened her, yet. "Umm yes Angel, I think I need to think a lot about this. Um I'm not sure what to think, and that's what I do. Um is think. Um I will see you in the morning, OK?"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He let her go and nodded, Angel followed her with his eyes. His mind ached as she trotted off to her room. He had really messed things up with his need to beat out Riley before he could make a place in Willow's heart. Angel had left the rest of his clothes in Willow's bedroom and he thought about going to get them. But he was sure she would be upset if he just walked into her bedroom after what had happened between them so far. With a deep sigh he plopped back down on the couch and ran a hand thru his dark hair. It would be morning soon, maybe to soon. Then she would be off either to work, or to classes. He wasn't sure, but he knew she wouldn't willing spend the day there alone with him. At least not yet. A smile curved his sensual mouth and he laid down staring at the ceiling making plans.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow laid in her bed, her eyes opened as wide as they could be. Making her look like one of those dolls that you lay down to close their eyes and hold upright to open them. Well Willow 's doll eyes were broken and stuck open. She dived into her bed head long, robe and all. Now she was feeling a little funny about still having her robe on in be,so she squirmed out of it. Rolling over on her side under her huge comforter she began to close her eyes. The last thing she saw was the clock, it was 4:36 am. and she had to be up at 8:00. Her throat made a tiny whining sound and she fell asleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel glanced at the bedroom door having heard what sounded like Willow in pain. He stood wondering if he had upset her to the point of crying. But no, he didn't hear sobbing. Only the one little noise that made him worry if maybe she was hurt more during her little fall than he had noticed before. He took the few steps to the bedroom door and opened it softly, his dark eyes searching the room, Willow was on her bed already asleep. She must have passed out, poor girl, he thought. I guess I kept her up to long.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Just then Willow rolled over on her back a gentle snore coming from her slightly parted lips. Her powder blue sheets twisted around her waist like some kind of half dress. Leaving the mounds of her soft breasts in full view of Angel. His gut tightened and so did his jeans. He looked her over for a moment, the gentle torture driving him to look away, or join her in her bed. The latter might be what he wanted, but he had to be sure she wanted it too. So he slowly tore his eyes from her shimmering form as he headed to the couch again. "Who said this was going to be easy" he thought. Then there was Riley, that little boy has no idea who he is dealing with. "Willow will hear me out, and with any luck she will be mine."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The alarm went off way to early for Willow. She yawned and pulled her legs to the edge of her bed. Sitting there for a few moments she heard sounds coming from her little kitchen. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and frying bacon touched her senses. She felt like she was being lead around by her nose. Catching sight of her naked body she went to her dresser and retrieved her bra and panties for the day, all dark blue lace and comfy. Then she went to her little closet and pulled out a pale blue peasant shirt and some button up jeans. Feeling ready to meet Angel and see what he was up to. She felt a lot better than she had the night before. Something in her dreams made her happier and she meant to keep it that way. As she started to go to the living room, she noticed that Angel had left a few of his things in her room on a chair. Like his boxers, shirt and shoes. Her face went red when she thought that maybe he had come in her room to find them and then didn't because she had been ,well um, unclothed. Gently she picked up the items and finding his socks on the floor she picked them up as well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Taking them with her she placed them on the coffee table, and entered the kitchen. Angel stood in front of the stove cooking. His bare back and signature tattoo being most of what she could see at first. He had some type of music playing in the background and seemed to be bouncing to it. Suddenly he did a twirl and found her standing in front of him. The smile on her face was plain. She was very amused and he could tell his little plan had worked perfectly. She felt more at ease now than last night, that was a good thing. He tried his hand at looking a little embarrassed and smiled back at her. "Good morning sleepy head", his tone cheerful and his eyes bright. "Good morning back Angel, you seem pretty happy today." Her eyes caught his. He gave a quick grin and turned to the eggs he was cooking. When he turned back around he was handing her a plate and glass of orange juice. "Yeah I guess I am'. His voice trailed off a little and when she took the plate and glass their fingers met. The touch stopped them both for a second maybe just to hold onto the moment before it was gone, maybe, because they needed to touch.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Plan,  
--  
Angel had the day to just hang around in her personal space. Knowing that she didn't really mind his being there was a good thing. But he also knew that he was not just there to hang. His idea was to find out what she was into, what she might like. He roamed her kitchen, looking around to see what types of foods she liked. The same routine was carried out in her bathroom, and bedroom. This gave him a clear picture he thought of what he could do to make his way into her heart. Soon he sat down with paper and pen to write out what he thought she liked most. Eyeing the "plan" he was making, he smiled to himself.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He still hadn't really dressed when Willow had come back from her classes. He had put on his shirt but had he left it unbuttoned. As she came in he was preparing some fruits and crackers as a light lunch for her. Willow turned the key in the lock expecting Angel to be laid out on her couch sleeping. To her surprise he was shuffling about setting her tiny table with one place setting. She smiled not knowing what he was up to as she walked over to him quietly. "Angel?" He heard the question in her voice. Angel turned around to greet her with a smile. "Hey Willow, how were your classes today." As he moved, his shirt opened and allowed her a look at his well muscled chest. Willow blushed ever so slightly and looked away. "It was ok." she answered. "I would have liked to have had my Latin class already today. But I will have to go to the afternoon one."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She smiled and sat down allowing him to push her and chair up to the table. Then he sat down in a chair next to her. His eyes watching as she looked at the food on the table. He was very pleased with himself as she smile gratefully up at him. "This is wonderful Angel," she said her tone light and happy. " You didn't have to do this I would have been happy just to make my own." Angel pause at that before he said. "Then I would not have had the pleasure of making you smile Willow." He waited for her to look at him, slowly her head came up and she carefully took a bite of a strawberry that was closest to her on the plate.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel watched as her teeth and lips nibbled at the red fruit, internally he groaned. Her eyes looking for all the world like a child. She noticed where his gaze. " What fun would that have been." He said, his voice thick as he watched her chew the bite. Willow nearly choked and looked him over. " Angel, um I really think we need to talk". The words making a small sound as if she had no air with which to say them. " I'm not sure what your meaning, and um .." her voice trailed off as he reached his hand down to pick hers up. Folding it together with his other hand he began to make small circles in her palm. He watched her face as he turned her hand over the palm facing him and kissed it gently. " Are you sure you don't understand Willow?" Letting his voice fairly drip like melted chocolate, he watched her shake her head slowly. "Then maybe I need to show you what I mean,"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
His words seemed to come easy to him and he pulled her into his lap effortlessly. Willow looked at him and blinked. "Angel, umm please.." Her voice quaked with excitement and fear of the unknown person she was facing. Her mind reeled at the thought that this was Angel, Buffy's Angel. He was holding her on his lap. Looking at her like he wanted to be very close to her in ways she didn't even want to think of at the moment. Her heart skipped a beat when he took her index finger and kissed it gently. Then put the tip of it in his mouth and suckled on it for a moment. His eyes never leaving hers she felt the heat in her stomach blaze in to a fury and she trembled slightly with the thrill of it. Closing her eyes against the things she was feeling only made it more intense for her. She looked back at him curiously, his dark eyes smiled their meaning at her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Feeling the hardness of him against her bottom made her jump up a little to fast. Almost spilling the table. Willow made little whimpering noises and shook her head. "No Angel please you are making a mistake, I am just Willow, plain old Willow!" she sounded shaken and Angel felt as if he had over stepped what he had actually wanted to do. But it was to late to turn back now. "I didn't mean to upset you Willow I just want you to know how I feel." his voice laced with a fear of his own. "I have waited so long a time to tell you how I feel. I am not willing to give up this chance to someone you don't really even know." His words were tense with meaning. Willow thought about it for a moment and asked."You think Riley really wants me Angel?" Her voice small and swallow. "I think he is just lonely and that he isn't really interested in me. He and I will be friends, just like you and I are."The last words she spoke were thin at best. As if she really wasn't sure of herself on either statement.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow took a step back and turned toward the living room then entered her bedroom, Angel was on her heels. "Are you really that blind little one. Riley has eyes in his head, he can see you are wonderful, intelligent, and lovely. Why wouldn't he want you." Angels voice carried with it all the feelings that he had harbor the night before and all day. All the worries that she would fall for Riley simply because she couldn't believe that he himself wanted her. But it was even worse in a way. Somehow she had gotten the idea that no one could love her that way. Angel's thoughts turned to Oz and Tara., Maybe that was why she felt that way. Willow was to loving, to sweet to feel like there was no love out there for her. She turned at the door of her room only to run smack into Angel's powerful chest. "Oh, Sorry, I um.." she seemed to be putting her thoughts together. Confusesion and a mild blush crossed her face.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow could feel her stomach tighten, in her mind she could only think that Angel and Riley must be ill or something. A spell that could be it, someone has cast a terrible spell, which means she needs to find out who and how. Suddenly she found herself wrapped, his arms tugging her to his chest. Holding her snugly as he could to her. " It's all right Willow, I am sorry if I scared you. I only want to be with you." His words tumbled out of his mouth. He pulled her chin up to look into her eyes they were so green and cool, tears forming at there corners. She looked deeply into his dark unfathomable depths. " Really Willow, just hear me out."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He looked her over, waiting for a response that would grant him what he wanted. " I.. I,, Angel I am not sure what you are thinking. But .. please " With that he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Letting his hunger and need for her show in every movement. She felt her arms go around him, slipping easily under his unbuttoned shirt. As if she had no will of her own, her warm hands on his cool skin made light traces over his shoulders and down his spine. Causing him to shiver and pull her closer. A slight moan escaped her as he left her lips to devour his way over her chin and down her neck. Kissing and nipping gently making his way to her collar bone. Angel let his hands begin to roam over her back. Trailing one up to the back of her neck, the other down to the small of her back pulling her closer. Letting her feel the effect she was having on him.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The knock on the apartment door seemed to startle them both. Breaking the magic that kept them clinging together. Willow was first to break and back away, she looked at Angel and blinked, shivering, " Umm I think I should get that." Leaving him with that thought she headed for the door. Angel's demon was beginning to get the better of him and he growled in a low tone. His eyes flashing yellow then quickly going back to there normal dark brown. Willow stood at the door a moment running her fingers through her hair.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then opened the door, Riley stood there smiling at her. His eyes glancing over her slight form and back up to her face. "Hi Willow," He said as he made his way into her apartment. "How has your day been?" Riley turned to watch Willow as she closed the door again. He noticed that she looked a little nervous. A blushing glow covered her face giving her a more attractive look. Her hair slightly tousled, eyes wide and bright. Riley had to wonder what was happening just before he got there."Why the day was going well until now." The darkened tones of Angel's voice made Riley's head turn quickly to see who it was speaking.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
All is Fair  
-  
Riley looked as if someone had slammed him in the chest. Knocking all the air from his lungs. His face went slightly pale, and worry crossed his clear eyes. Angel and he looked at each other as if they were ready at any moment to strike the other down. Willow blinked back the unbelievable sight of them. They reminded her of rival knights on the battle field. Each trusting his cause was the right one. Angel with his slight smirk and Riley at attention, unblinking and very still. Clearing her throat, she started to say something. Anything to disturb the stillness that hung in the air heavy and sickening. " Well, um Riley. It's so nice to see you ... already. today. Isn't it Angel?" A dark sound escaped Angel's lips, but he answered, "Yes, it is." Angel held out a hand to shake Riley's. The cold look he got from Riley told him that he was understood. But Riley too held out his hand and grasped Angel's. Giving it one good shake as if to say. Fine, then it's a fight, not a word was actually said but the looks they passed were enough to let each other know, they were both after the same girl. Willow just stared at them, looking over first one then the other. She didn't have a clue what was going on. but she was sure this wasn't going to be pretty. Filled with confusion she felt the need to shake herself mentally.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Her thoughts taking on a will of their own. No way this is happening, her mind shouted at her. Willow quickly made excuses about how she needed to get ready for her last class. She told Riley she would meet him after that class and they could have their talk. She quickly told Angel that she needed to be gone for most of the evening and would return by 9pm. Feeling more than a little flustered she grabbed her shoes and walked back to the front door. On the other side of which Riley was waiting. Stopping just before she reached it, she bent down to put on her shoes. Angel came up to her and waited for her to straighten up again. His eyes dark and moody,he reached for her. Letting his hand caress her check, "I will be waiting sweet Willow" His voice deep, full of emotion. Willow closed her eyes briefly leaning into the touch. Then blinking she snapped back to her senses. "Ohh,, ok, Angel. See you then,, ok." Her voice trembled slightly. He nodded and she ducked out the door.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Riley stood arms crossed and eyes barely hiding his anger at Angel's presence. When Willow came to him he broke into a half smile with minor effort. She looked lovely, her hair flowing around her face softly framing it. Her eyes dark green and glowing. He had to admit, he didn't blame Angel for trying. But he had just found Willow the other night, he was not letting this go until he knew what she really meant to him. Even if that meant facing off with the 'Scourge of Europe'. No matter who it was Riley knew he had to try. Willow gave him a weak sort of smile. "Angel, she stated, had no place to go last night. So he stayed here." She really wanted Riley to understand.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She knew he had met Angel briefly when he was with Buffy. She also knew that he had not been happy to meet Angel then. She guessed he was not really happy to see him now. No Duh, rang in her mind, lame thought Willow, she told herself. But Angel didn't seem to be to happy to see Riley either. This was going to be very confusing for her. Her emotions were going crazy. Was Angel really serious and what about how Riley had been acting. Her thoughts were all tangled she almost didn't feel the hand covering hers at first. Riley had pulled her fingers into his and squeezed her hand carefully. She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, I am sorry Riley, my mind is wandering." He just smiled at her, sighing heavily she was beginning to think she was in real trouble. If both were serious then boy was she in trouble.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow began talking about how she had to get to her Latin class and she didn't have much time left to get there. Riley offered to give her a ride and she excepted. Once in his Hummer they began talking again, "How was your night." Riley asked. He was careful not to sound to stiff. Knowing Willow wouldn't want to know what he was really thinking at the moment. " It was ok. You know Angel showed up and needed a place for the night." Her voice too, was a little guarded. "I don't think I went to sleep until 4:30 or so." She knew that had been a mistake when Riley gave her a quick look as he was driving that would have melted lesser witches. So she tried to clear it up. " We were catching up on a lot of things," You could almost see her wince as Riley's jaw began to flex. " Things ,, umm like ya know, friends and catching up... " Her voice got small and her eyes got wide. " Umm where did you want to go tonight Riley." A quick change of subject Willow thought might be just what she needed right now. Riley visibly calmed himself and stopped the Hummer in front of the building she needed to get to. "Is it ok, if I surprise you Willow?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
His eyes had soften looking at her and she wondered what it was like on his planet. But she just nodded and smiled faintly. Riley took that moment to lean across and kiss her lips gently. The burning touch cause her heart to jump, she caught her breath as he pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "Willow, I want a chance." His voice husky from the contact he didn't want to break. She responded innocently " Chance at what Riley?" She could feel her heart skip several beats when he said. "A chance to make you happy." with that he let her get out of the vehicle and watched every step she took until she was outta his line of vision.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Starting his Hummer again, his mind went back to when he picked Willow up. Angel he thought, why was he here? But Riley had not fooled himself, he knew why Angel was here, just like he was here, to be with Willow. He ran one large hand through his golden hair and sighed. Thoughts scrambling in his mind so that he could barely make heads or tails of them. The only thing he knew for sure was that when he was with her, he no longer felt lonely. No longer felt the fear of death. No longer wanted to run. What that meant to him was more than most could imagine, he wanted her soft body in his arms, he wanted to care and love her. Even if he didn't know why, that doesn't really matter, love doesn't make sense, shouldn't have to. Riley shook his head and laughed at himself. That's what's wrong with me, he thought. I am in love, with Willow. He hadn't been able to understand before. Now it all seemed far to clear, Angel be damned, he thought. Willow is a living breathing woman. Not one of the undead, Angel had no right to her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back at Willow's apartment Angel had cleaned things up and was getting himself ready. He would not let Willow just go on the town with that insolent army brat. A few phone calls later he was ready. His mansion was being cleaned as he waited for the sun to go down. As soon as he could leave safely he would walk out into the night. Angel was back in Sunnydale and he knew that around the hell mouth anything was possible.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow could hardly keep her mind on her class and was upset by the professor asking her to decipher a few smaller lines on her notes. Once class was over she picked up her things and left the building last. Her heart nearly raced when she saw Riley standing outside his car with roses in his hands this time. She walked over to him beaming and he smiled back. "So how was Latin?" He asked. "Oh it was fine." her thoughts went to the one time she had dropped her books on the floor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks to her mind lingering on Riley and Angel kissing her. "These are for you, a little corny I know but I just thought you would like them." Willow took the flowers and smiled up at him. "Good thought," she giggled and gave him a hug around his neck. "So where are we going tonight." her voice expectant. He glanced at her as he was opening her door for her. "Tonight I thought we would go for a ride. If that's ok with you Willow?" She wasn't really disappointed, but she had thought that he would have something special planned. "That sounds nice." she nodded to him as she slid in his car.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Riley smiled widely and closed the door. Walking around behind the car he checked his pocket again for the right highway to take to San Francisco. The dining reservations he had made that afternoon were for 10 pm and he didn't want to be late. She was going to love this he thought, as he slid in beside her he picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. Then pulled her to him and kissed her cheek as well. I really hope you enjoy this evening Willow. She only smiled and looked at him sweetly. "I know I will Riley," her voice light and happy. He turned to the wheel and started the car. A quick smile crossed his lips. No Angel to deal with tonight, he thought, hopefulness in his heart that tonight would be all he would need.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Calling Down The Thunder  
-  
Willow had seemed a little upset that Riley had brought her all the way to San Francisco. But once they got there and he drove up to the restaurant she began to melt. It was a wonderful place, with hugh windows mostly open to the ocean. Letting sultry breezes flow around hugh billowing curtains of a cream colored silk, delicate and wispy. They were greeted at the foyer by the head waiter and he sat them in a corner near one of the large windows. The view of the ocean in moonlight was beautiful. Willow felt as if she were being treated like a queen. You could see Riley smile his satisfaction in that she was pleased. Dinner was one course after another of the most yummy things Willow had ever had. Complete with a triple chocolate cake covered in a mint sauce.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Full and laughing Riley unveiled the other half of his night he had set for them. He walked her out to the docks where a small cabin cruiser was waiting for them. The captain for the night was an nice looking older man. He smiled as they came up to the ship, and held out a hand to help Willow on board. "Hey, Capt. "Riley smiled. "How are you tonight" The older man gave a quick wink and said. "Not as good for me as it seems to be for you Riley." His eyes watching the lovely redhead as she was intently looking around. "Now, none of that Capt. you might scare my friend off here." Riley was grinning ear to ear.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow turned to see the two of them sharing some kind of joke she didn't quite understand. She grinned back at them and said. "I don"t scare that easily Riley Finn." Her face changed a bit as she added,. "Or should I be scared?". An almost teasing tone to her voice now, Riley walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. " You never have to be afraid of me Willow, I will never give you reason to be". Holding her he looked back at the Capt. who seemed to be watching them at first. " Ahem, I ah guess I will go man the wheel,"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He smiled and shook his mostly gray head as he walked to the front of the ship. "Well, Willow began, now you have me all alone, are you going to tell me why are we here Riley?" Her voice curious but sugary sweet as well. "Oh, I don't know Willow. I thought maybe we could count stars or something." The romance of the situation didn't escape her, at the same time she felt lost in all of what was happening. She looked up at Riley's face, comitting the plains and hollows there to memory. How his eyes were watching her, checking her reaction to him. She wondered what suddenly made her so important to him and wanted to ask, when he bent and kissed her. The kiss was more sensual and deeper than before. She felt she wanted to slip into this feeling and never return. His lips caused little sparks to fly in her stomach, then sent shivers down her spine. Willow raised her hands to touch his face and rest soft fingertips on his cheek.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Riley moved and kissed those fingers, each one in turn he nibbled and suckled until she turned his head. Pulling his mouth full onto hers again, tangling tongues and exploring hands filled Willow and Riley's minds with urgent need. Willow wanted so much to get as close to him as possible. As if Riley had read her mind she found herself pulled tightly against him. One of his hands on her lower back forcing her body to take note of his arousal. One on her neck making sure she didn't just pull away from his kiss. Her hands were making there own sparks. As she ran them down his shirt front only to find their way under it. She began a very slow ascent both around his sides and up his back. Her touch causing his skin to shiver and tingle. He groaned his pleasure into her gently urging mouth.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Letting her go briefly he pulled off the offending shirt that made it difficult for her to touch him. She moved back enough to take in full view just how chiseled his chest was. Willow looked up into his eyes again, the lust growning in them. Then reaching out with tentative fingers she explored his skin. Running a finger nail over one puckering nipple then over to the next. Riley let his head drop back and closed his eyes as she gave attention to each. Suddenly he sucked in a gasp as she let her mouth replace her fingers, causing even more sparks to fly. Riley groaned, moving her away for just a moment as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her as if she were a child. He placed her down on one of the large couches that lined the the ship's little deck. Willow gazed at him smiling, her hands clinging to him touching where ever she could. Riley sat himself down next to her, pulling her willing form into his warm embrace again.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The both heard when the engine revved into life. They felt as the ship moved out into the darkened ocean. But neither seemed to care. For Willow only one thing was bothering her, her name. She kept hearing her name being called, like from a distance. Her muddled mind was sure, but the haze of passion she was feeling negated at the moment anything, anyone else. Except for.... the thought in her head trailed off as the ocean surrounded them. How could any woman think with what he was doing to her senses right now.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Somewhere about 10 pm Angel began his search. He was sure she was with Riley as they had said they would be together. She had also said that she would be back by nine. It was an hour passed that now. Angel's demon side was in a rage, where was she? What did that silly boy think he was doing with his Willow. Her flaming hair and emerald eyes flashed in his mind. If his heart were living it would have skipped a beat. Thinking that Riley had Willow all to himself made Angel angrier than he thought possible. His eyes went golden in a second and he tore to the campus looking for where Willow had been last.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He found the spot where Riley had picked her up. So he knew she had spent sometime with him. He smelled the different gases and oils that ran the Hummer and thought maybe he could track them that way. He changed his mind knowing that Riley, if he had a brain, would take Willow as far as fast as possible. Guessing he thought maybe he could figure this one out. Angel got some information from the normal sources. He called Fred and had her trace where maybe there had been reservations made by someone using a license of a Hummer. Fred found it in minutes while he was still on the phone with him.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel left quickly with the knowledge that Willow was in San Francisco at the Open Sea restaurant. By the time he got there he knew she wouldn't be inside. But around to the docks where the cabin cruisers were. He followed his nose only to find that one of the ships had indeed left, maybe ten minutes before. When Angel asked, again the answer was yes, there had been a beautiful redhead and a tall blonde man. Then he thought about getting a boat too, but Willow would have wonder about his sanity. Angel smiled his admiration for G.I. Riley. Well, well he thought, looks like you have the first round, but this is far from over boy. As Angel thought of what he wanted to do to Riley. His mind began to race with what Riley was doing with his Willow. He felt helpless and lost, his heart saddened to the point of nearly breaking. He stood there looking out onto the dark of the ocean and saw a tiny light. There she is he thought, "Please, his heart ached as he said this aloud, please Willow don't." He went still for a moment then in a whispered. " I need you."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel stood there on the beach until time threaten to send the sun blistering down on him. Maybe an hour before daybreak Angel gave up and drove quickly to his mansion. Getting there just as the suns rays filtered thru the sky. Searing his visible flesh enough to make him smoke before he could get inside.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow had felt very bad about leading Riley on. She had wanted him, needed him, but when it came down to it, she just couldn't. So she pulled away from him. " I can't," she said, "I just don't know if it's right or not. Riley," She looked up at him, "how do I know you are not just reacting to past feelings for Buffy. I am kinda of a link,.. I guess to her." She began rocking as she said this. Riley's eyes took on a somber shade of green as he watched her. Her lithe arms and legs all bent up together, she looks so helpless he thought. "Don't worry Willow, it's ok we have all the time in the world to find out how we both feel. "Even though he felt strongly, he knew how he felt, Riley didn't want to risk pushing her away, making her choose to soon.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he blamed Angel for this. He has to have had something to do with her feelings of fear toward Riley, but he had no idea why. His mind worked overtime as he pulled Willow into his arms again. He held her and rocked her, brushing her hair from her eyes as he said calming words to her. Still he was anything buy calm. Almost eighty miles away and the presence was almost tangible, Angel! Or was it, hopefully, something else? He layed his head down on top of hers and watched the suns rays peek over the edge of the ocean.  
  
-  
untill next time..... 


	3. And Then There Was A Time part 3

Title; And Then There Was a Time.. part 3  
  
Author; Greenfae  
disclaimer; All the rights belong to Joss W, and the songs belong to the lovely lady Sara Mac.. I own nothing and only wish I had half thier talent. *sighs* I am just a poor wanna be in need of a hug. :-(  
email; Greenfae2@cs.com  
rating; this part has more or less crossed da line.. so I give it a R to NC 17,, okies, read at your own risk.   
Pairing; Willow, Angel, and Riley, it don't get much better than that. hehe.  
Time frame,, ? after 7th season.. sorta .. please don't hold me to it to hard. ;-)  
Notes; Willow is dealing.. so what can you say.. two guys one girl.. who gets what first.. oh man, I aint even sure If I would be able to deal, and I am writing this.  
Feedback: yes please,, pruddy please even,, as long as you don't,,,hehe, slay me, I love feedback, good or bad.   
Riding The Storm;   
  
  
Willow felt warm and snugly in Riley's arms as the sun peeked over the ocean. She could hear him softly snoring the rumbling in his chest. The smile that crossed her face, was one of comfort. She felt very happy just to cuddle against this man and let him hold her. Slowly Riley roused to the morning rays of the sun and Willow's soft touch on his skin. She was using one finger and tracing small circles on his chest. The feel of it tickled him to awareness. Riley opened his eyes. Willow was looking up at him and he smiled. " Hey there." He groan stretching he wrapped his arms tighter around her and she gave a soft moan. " Hey" she answered. Willow rested her head back down on his chest and tucked her hands around his back.   
The fresh morning air made her settle in deeper, closer to him. He watched as she seemed to get completely comfortable next to him. It was almost painful the way she held him to her. But he couldn't call her his, until she was willing to be so. His need was tearing at him. But his logical mind let him know right away he had to let her make the choice. She would love but only if she was allowed to. No could make her. No one should ever try. He had been strong when he was with Buffy.  
  
He knew he needed to be stronger now. There was one major difference, Willow wasn't, nor did he ever want her to be like Buffy. The Slayer could be cold and closed off from her feelings. From the ones she loved. Willow would never close herself off like that. He needed her to just be herself. Even if that meant she would not fall in love with him. That would be better than her being in love with him then pushing him away. He was sure he didn't want to deal with that again. It had drove him to do some pretty strange things, drove him nearly insane. He would squeeze his eyes shut in disgust, every time he thought about how he had let that female vampire feed from him. But at the time she filled a need that Buffy either wouldn't or maybe couldn't. A need that he only saw as someone wanting him.  
  
Willow would need him if she loved him. Looking down on her he could see that see wanted him now. Her small form cuddled close to his chest. Red hair framing her face so that her little nose and slightly pouting lips gave the most inviting look. He reached a long finger and touched the tip of her nose. Letting his finger move lower he began tracing her upper lip. Then the lower one. Creating a tickling sensation. One that Willow tried to wave away, like she was fighting an annoying fly.   
  
He smiled looking down at her. His voice entering her dreams, so sleep was drifting away from her and she opened her eyes to see him watching her. Willow stretched her long legs and reached up placing a kiss on his chin. Then bounding up and heading for the little Willows room, as she had called the bathroom last night. Riley stroked his chin with thoughtful fingers.   
  
He watched her retreating under the deck. Around the corner came the Capt. " Ahoy mate." the good nature man said. "Smooth sailing I hope?" his eyes questioningly. Riley smiled at the man and nodded to him. "Fair weather Capt."He answered. The Capt. let Riley know that they would be on shore again in maybe a half hour. Riley thought that would be about 9a m and should allow them to get back to Sunnydale before Willow had to be at work.   
  
Thinking about what the Capt. had said he smiled his eyes clouding. Yeah, he thought all went well. Only not as well as he had wanted, he had wanted to have her, make her his. So that no damn vampire could take her away. Now he had to face going back to Sunnydale. Knowing that Angel would be there. He would be waiting. He also knew that where his finances were limited. Angel's most likely were not. Riley mentally shrugged, a couple hundred years helps when your trying to impress a girl. Tonight's events had cost an arm and leg. But Willow was worth it.  
  
He watched her now as she walked carelessly back to him. Pulling her in his arms when she reached him, Riley kissed the top of her head. Something took hold of him right then and he felt desperate to keep her here with him always. Holding her tightly he groaned somewhere low in his gut and released her. Willow still clung to him, letting her graceful hands lay gently on his shoulders. She tiptoe up enough to give him another kiss on his cheek. He turned into it and brushed his lips to hers. Lightly letting the small kiss tell her how he felt.   
  
As the ships motor roared into life Riley again tighten his grip on her. Not wanting the sudden jerk of the ship moving to make her fall. Willow seemed glad to have him hold her, she relaxed in his arms and smiled up to him. Her mind was in a fog, she had been wined and dined like she had never been before. Riley had really gone all out for her and she thought it was the sweetness thing anyone had ever done for her. They sat on the couches and talked again. The ship moved toward the shore as they chatted happily. Talking about everything from daily routines to demon hunting.   
  
Willow was very expressive about how she had gone over the deep end when Tara had gotten killed. Though she didn't mention all the details he was sure there was a lot more. She did tell him of her feelings toward Tara. How they had been a couple and how she had been shot right before her eyes. Riley understood the feelings of helplessness. His own wife died in his arms because he was unable to get to her in time. Only a matter of seconds stood between her and her life. Riley pulled Willow closer as they came to shore. The memory of his wife still in his mind. He didn't want to go back. That part of his life was over. But the whole thing made being with Willow much more important. She was precious to him now. He would never let that go, unless she herself wanted it that way.  
  
The long drive back was full of giggles and laughs. He would glance at her and his heart would ache. She felt as if he really wanted to be with her. That was a feeling she hadn't happened since Tara had come back just before she died. This man with her was so handsome, she would sneak peeks at him and try to engrave in her memory every detail of his face. She would look at his hands and blush. Thinking how he had been touching her the night before. All the while, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt haunted. Something worried her, made her feel as if she could never really be happy. Never have a love that she wouldn't lose, or was it something else. A voice in the depths of her heart screamed in quiet need. Willow slipped into her mind a moment. But not so that Riley didn't notice, he looked at her and his expression turned dark.  
  
His thoughts too were somewhat worried, he could tell by the look on her pretty face that she was deep in thought. What, or who was she thinking of, he didn't really want to know, still he was sure he did know. He knew that just like he had no intent of giving up. A certain undead monster had no intent of giving up either. Why does she even think about him? Riley wondered. But he knew why, Angel was immortal, handsome and rich. If Angel professed love to a woman, it would be a very hard choice to turn him down. But she was with Riley right now. Looking her over he made a small noise in like clearing his throat. It was his time with her and he was greedy. She would be with him while he had her here.  
Waiting;  
Back in Sunnydale, Angel paced the floors of his mansion. His dark eyes keeping an amber hue to them. Showing that he barely kept his demon in check. The burns on his hands and face were puffy and blistered. But he didn't really care. Angel paced over to his fridge and opened two bags for his dinner. He downed both in no time and had a third not even bothering to warm them in the microwave. The thick cold liquid flowed into his mouth and down his throat. If he hadn't needed the healing for his burns he would have just done with out.   
  
Striding to the phone he made a quick call to Willie across town and made arrangements for more to be delivered soon. He needed to recover. The last thing Angel wanted was for Willow to feel sorry for him. He wanted her many ways. In his home, in his life, in his bed. But never did he want her to feel sorry for him. He didn't want to appear weak to her. She was after all a very powerful witch. He smiled at this thought. Willow had come along way. She understood the pain of doing things. Horrible things and regretting them deeply. She had suffered a terrible loss. Her reaction was not something that he would have guessed from her mild mannered behavior in years past.  
  
But love can make you do things. The passion she showed was enough to convince Angel there was far more woman there than he had given credit before. Yes she had grown, seeing her for the first time in years he knew she had changed. The woman he knew now, was beautiful and interesting. Not a child that needed him to protect her. But he would protect her, no matter the cost to himself. If he had any chance to have her for his own he would need to let her know. Make her understand that he was real and was hers for the asking. Hell she didn't even have to ask. Just smile at him and he would give her anything she wanted.   
Thinking of her with Riley all night brought a fearsome growl from somewhere low in his gut. Making his eyes again flash gold. That boy wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Willow. Wouldn't know how to make her happy. G.I. guy was a fool for thinking Willow would ever need him. As Angel's eyes again went dark his mind made a note of how Willow had looked at Riley. The smile she had just before they left to take her to classes yesterday. Pain shot like cold fire in his head and heart, no Willow! His mind begged her. Lowering his dark head he paced more. He was helpless in the light of day. But there would be tonight. If it was not to late, if she would give him a chance she would be his.  
  
She would know she had no choice in her heart but to love him. Feeling all of his over 240 years, Angel dropped down on his couch in the main living room and tried to close his eyes. Sleep not coming easy he knew it would be a long day. His mind wandered around the thoughts he had of the copper hair and grass green eyes. He had held her in his arms, kissed her silly. But he wanted more, much more than a few kisses and touches. Finally his mind gave up for now, into a uneasy sleep he went. But even his dreams were filled with her now. Sweet mouth and small fingers he felt. In Angel's sleep he groan as if in pain, he woke far to soon.   
  
But by his way of thinking, no where near soon enough. The sun was barely setting while he was on the phone making arrangements. Calls to friends, and business people that he knew he would need to deal with. Before he even went out there were men with boxes arriving and placing things in order. So that the mansion would be ready. He went out once most was done. Returning with somethings he wanted special for the woman he was trying to woo. He smiled as he slipped the little black box in the pocket of his tux. Angel then took the large box out to the limo. Where he placed it on the seat beside him as he told the driver where to go. His mind carefully going over what he wanted to say. How he would talk Willow into going out with him this evening. How she would look with his present on. Still he could not Bering himself to be over confident right now.  
  
He did not know what happened between Willow and Riley. That was his "unknown variable". The one thing he couldn't control. He knew that if she was not already letting herself be controlled by the boy, he had a chance. If she had given herself the Riley. It would be much harder. Not impossible. Just harder than he had first thought it would be. Checking himself over he saw he still had some scars from his recent sun burn. But then that may just be what the doctor ordered. He felt like he needed every card in his hand. He wasn't sure he would have to play them all. But having them there was a good thing in his mind, Angel sighed deeply. The stress of waiting weighting on him, he was tapping the box beside him when he pulled up in front of her apartment building. It was roughly nine PM as he got out of the limo.  
Playing The Trumps;  
Willow was setting on her bed brushing her damp hair when she heard the knock at the door. She was pretty sure it wasn't Riley. Because she had said she was very tired and needed some alone time to think. Standing in her panties and bra both a dark shade of green silk and lace. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her satin robe and headed for the door.   
  
Checking out the peep hole to see who was coming by she drew a deep breath. It was Angel and he looked like he was dressed to kill. She opened the door and smiled at him shyly. "Well, what are you doing here?" she asked him softly noting his total outfit. A low whistle escaping her lips. Her eyes giving him the once over. He smiled at her and stepped to the side of the door to pick something up. She was even more surprised at the large box. It was wrapped like a gift and he handed it to her with a smile. "What is that?" Her eyes got even larger if that was possible. "Oh, just a little gift for this evening. I hope you like it." He side a smile in his voice as he walk slowly into her apartment. His eyes glued to her satin draped body. She blushed at him and closed the door as she follow him back inside.  
  
Taking a seat on the end of the couch she became and child at Christmas. Tearing open the wrapping and then the box. Her face lit up and she almost had tears in her eyes when she pulled the tissue away from the dress. It was the most dazzling thing she had ever seen. Emerald green and sleeveless silk with delicately braided twists of lace that resembled webbing. The whole thing gave the impression of floating. She smiled up at him where he stood and hopped up. She hugged him tightly, then padded into her bedroom to try it on.  
  
When she returned he was impressed with the way the dress clung to every curve. And she twirled letting the dress float around her ankles. She was still barefoot and on the balls of her feet moving around him grinning. " Well he said ." pleased with himself. " Are you almost ready to go then?" She looked at him quizzing what he was saying in her head. " But Angel I don't have any shoes to go with this. In her mind she was thinking what she did have and most were low heeled pumps or sneakers. He simply smiled and dug a little deeper in the box. Retrieving dark green sling backs that let her toes peek out of them. She slipped them on and glanced up to Angel. His eyes were watching her intently. Moving over her body with almost greedy need. When his dark chocolate depths met her green orbs she shivered. For a undead he was making her feel very alive. Just by looking at her that way she was sure her pulse rate went up two notches. Sometime during his grazing her with his eyes and her blushing she found herself in his arms. The thoughts in her head kinda jumbled she sighed deeply. Her warmth held tightly against his powerful cool body made her shiver. The reactions of her body betraying her in small ways. So that she had no choice but to rest her warm hands on his chest over his still heart. Angel reached a hand to the nape of her neck and stroked her tender skin. Letting cool fingers trace the line of her spine down to where the back of the dress came up to. He dipped those fingers just beneath its silky material. Willow arched her back and leaned her breasts into his chest. A smile passed over his lips as he watched her eyes drift closed. His mild caress calming her reactions to him. Making her want more. Closing the part of her mind that would say no. Willow let her head fall to one side as he retraced his movements again. Her throat bare to him, he leaned down and gently trailed kisses from her jaw line to her shoulder. Then back up to her pulse point. Lingering there he whispered up to her ear. " We are going to be late Willow. That Is. if you still want to go." His voice held a subtly mocking tone, and in it's lowered timbers gave her chills. Willows eyes fluttered open. She looked at him as he raised his head, he was darkly sensual, and he knew it. She felt that she was in the hands of a master as he move light fingers over her body. Causing in his mere touches things she wasn't sure anyone was meant to feel. So powerful was the fire charged feelings. She was sure she would faint from the pain/pleasure of it all.   
  
Suddenly he let her go and moved away. Letting her get her baring first before his hands completely let her go. His smiled to let her know he wanted her to decide what she wanted. Dinner or what she seemed to be hungry for at the moment? Her eyes began to focus better on him and what was around her. She moved back some then nodded to him. "I think we had better go, for now anyway." Her voice was thick and full of emotion. She didn't even realize that he hadn't actually ask if she wanted to go anywhere. Angel seemed pleased with his handy work.  
  
His thoughts centered on Riley for the briefest of moments. That boy will never know what happened. After tonight Willow will only want me. He held out a arm for her and she smiled at the gesture. Manners of that sort were kinda of absent from today's men. Willow rested a hand on his arm and he caught it bringing if full around and thru his arm. Walking her out of her apartment down the single flight of stairs into the limo. Then opening the car door for her. Willow thought she was having deja'vu. Except for the fact that this was Angel not Riley.   
  
Willow thought she would never stop laughing. Angel had been relating some of the tales he had gleaned over the past two centuries. The most recent being a very amusing tale about Spike and Dru. Seems they had a problem with a fralean demon. Most of the problem was just cleaning out all the demons snot from there hair and clothes. Angel just shook his head his mouth half open in a belly laugh. Willow was in the throws of hysteria, laughing almost until she couldn't breath. Her laughing having slowed she was down to giggling. Angel nearly went quite and just watched his lovely witch. Taking in every curve of her face. How her breast would rise and fall with every heaving gulp of air she fought to hold on to.  
  
Her laughing being calmer now, Willow placed a delicate hand on her heart, not knowing that with the hand she had drawn Angel's attention there too. In his mind he could imagine how her breasts would feel. Under his hands, or his mouth. Lust glazed over his eyes and he shifted in his seat to allow his growing need some space. Just then Willow looked up at him behind her long lashes. She could tell something was up but had no clue how to ask. Angel watched her with a smile. Sensing her confusion he placed one cool hand over hers and asked. "Are you ready to go now?" Willow only nodded and Angel stood moving behind her to let her back from the table and help her up. "I have one more thing to show you Willow, if you don't mind?" His words wove into her mind gently making her a little more at ease. "Yes, Angel, her voice nearly trembled, That would be fine." Somewhere in deep in her mind she knew something was different about tonight. He was deeply, deadly serious. Willow never believed he would hurt her. But she could tell this was very important to him. Going along with him at this point was the right thing to do. If only to know what was really going on with him.   
  
  
Suddenly Willow's mind left where they were and went back to Riley on the ship. How he had danced with her in the moonlight. Kissed her lips until she wanted to scream her need to him. Even as Angel walked her out of the expensive restaurant her mind was filled with Riley's touch, his scent, the way he looked at her. Shaking her head Willow brought her mind back to where she was and what was going on now. Angel was sitting in front of her in the limo and he was pouring some wine for them. She could tell he knew that she had a mental escape, but he could not read her mind. That was a gift of the goddess, she laugh at herself silently. If Angel knew she was thinking about Riley he would not be very happy.   
  
Willow let her eyes travel up Angel's pant leg over his thighs and hips up to his chest and finally his face. His look was one of pleasant surprise, he reached her glass of wine to her and she took it letting her fingers touch his only briefly. The touch however short was magnetic and powerful. Soon the limo was coming to a stop and Angel was let out of it. He took Willows hand and lead her out and up the few stairs it took to enter the mansion. Willow was curious to see what was going on but she tried to stay calm on the outside. Her belly was full of butterflies and her head wanted to explode. Her only thought was for the darn butterflies to fly in formation. That would help for starters.   
The Seduction;  
Once they glided inside, Willow nearly gasped, everywhere in the entry way and living room there were candles. The glow from them was the effect of muted light. Letting corners stay hidden in shadows and casting warm light over Angel's strong features. Angel studied her with dark haunted eyes taking a sharp unneeded breath. She was even more beautiful than he thought she would be. The glow of the candles had leant an burnished copper look to her hair and the fire light pick up all the gold in her green eyes. She looked like a goddess bathed in the candles warmth. Angel walked her to the over stuffed sofa and let her sit down. Her eyes adjusting to the dimmed lighting she saw that the whole room now. Filled with comfy lounges and couches. Hugh pillows thrown everywhere there was a spot to sit. Some larger pillows were laid in a spot on the floor by the fire place.   
  
  
Willows heart skipped a beat when he walked behind her leaning over the back of the sofa. He whispered to her. "More wine Willow?" his words full of meaning. He was so close she could feel him nearly touching her bare shoulder. Angel stood and walked over to the entertainment center. There was no t.v. But the stereo was amazing. She wondered when he had time to do all this. The mansion was bare up to three days ago. She knew that because she was kinda of keeping an eye on it for Angel while he was gone. Not letting the news papers build up and such. She had been inside a few times and had seen that it was nearly striped to the bare walls. Now it was fully set up and cleaned. She wondered why he had done all this and a fleeting thought ran by her mind. She closed her eyes in disbelief as she watched him hit a few buttons and music began to play.  
You come out at night,  
that's when the energies comes,  
and the dark sides light,  
and the vampires roam,  
  
  
The haunting notes of the music filled her mind with wonder. Angel went quietly over to the wet bar where he pulled a small bottle of wine. Or at least that is what Willow had thought it was until he also pulled two silver spoons and matches. Maybe it was some kind of special drink she thought as he walked back over to her. Scanning the coffee table where he was placing the items he had brought. She noticed a bowl of sugar cubes and two wine glasses. "This, he started to say calmly, is part of history, It's something I thought you would enjoy with me." His eyes roamed her face. She shot him a questioning look and he began to explain. " Absinth is a very old type of drink that was very popular when I was rounding Europe." Willow was curious about it, but never thought she would be confronted with the possibility of drinking any herself. " You don't have to join me if you don't want to Willow," He told her when she looked almost fearfully up at him. Angel proceeded to set the drinks up in case she did want to join him.   
  
His inner demon was screaming at him. He knew his little seduction was working for the most part. The uncertainty of it was part of the attraction for him. Love is to be wooed and won, not throned about like a lot of the woman today seemed to do. He was glad Willow was not that way. She was more living than most. Understanding the pain of life as well as it's pleasures. Angel watched her out of the corner of his eye as she looked on at what he was doing. Placing the spoon on the glass so that its wide part was over the open mouth of it he put one sugar cube on it. Then poured some of the green liquor over it and into the glass. Pulling out the matches he lit first one then the other. The sugar cubes burned and ran into the liquor below. Willows eyes were wide with wonder, he smiled to himself knowing she would join him now if for no other reason than she was curious. Angel took the spoons off the glasses and picked his up nodding to her to do the same. "A toast," he offered as she gently picked hers up. He was still standing as he toasted. To the love of my unlife." Willow looked a little shocked, her minded reeling she downed her drink as he did, mostly out of reaction to the toast. The liquid flowed down her throat, warm and intoxicating. Her eyes unfocussed for a minute as she got her barrings back.   
  
She licked her lips and Angel saw that as an invitation. He leaned forward and down to her where she sat, his lips seeking hers in a fiery kiss. Letting his body sit down with her on the couch he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. She only moan softly and let her body be guided by his. In her mind she was fighting for control, but for what her body kept telling her. She wanted this, needed it in fact. She had to have known after the way he had been all evening that he was intent on being with her. Why did she not just let go and give in to her own feelings. Her body burned with her need. Being this close to him she could feel his need as it grew with their touches. In her mind, the only thing she could understand was the music playing in the background.  
Make me a witness,  
Take me out,  
Out of darkness,  
Out of doubt,  
I wont weight you down with good intentions,  
Wont make fire out clay,  
Or other inventions,  
  
  
Her feelings were wrapping her in a cocoon of sensual caresses and kisses. Angel was doing his best to make her shiver at every touch. Every layer of clothing he pulled from her he covered with gentle kisses. Fingers of fire laced over and over again in her body. He was touching her in ways that she kept her from thinking. His strong hands skimmed over the heated flesh of her breasts. Teasing and lightly pinching her nipples into puckering roses of want. Each touch awarded him with a sigh or a soft moan. His lips following the path of his hands she was lost for the moment. All she wanted was for him not to stop. Somewhere deep inside her head a little voice was screaming at her to stop. Her mind not willing to give, tried to pull back to the music again. Only to find no help but more mind bending waves of understanding, it seemed as she heard the words move in the air around them.  
  
  
Will we burn in heaven,  
Like we do down here,  
Will a change come,  
While were waiting,  
Everyone is waiting.  
  
  
She knew Angel would wait no more. Willow was sure she was lost this time. The power in his husky voice misted into her lust soaked mind. " Willow, be mine ,, forever." A sudden feeling of falling off a cliff hit her stomach. With this she felt him lift her in his arms, carrying her off somewhere she wasn't sure of. At this moment she wasn't even sure if she cared, only that she was indeed burning.  
Walking the line;  
  
Riley had made a phone call earlier that evening to see how Willow was doing. Her machine had picked up and he was pretty sure she was asleep. They had a long night before and he knew she had gone to work before she went to sleep. He even dropped by the magic shop and watched as she and Anya were looking over some of the sales slips. He enjoyed watching her as she moved over to the counter. Her face marked with a happy look he didn't think he had seen before. She glanced up and noticed him as he stood outside the window. Riley smiled big at her and she nodded. Saying something to Anya she walked out the door of the shop and hugged Riley. "So glad to see you Riley." her face was bright but she looked tired. He felt bad about keeping her up almost all night. So when she asked if they could take a break this evening and let her get some rest he didn't really mind. They made plans to meet the next day around noon. Riley was happy with that.  
  
The only thing that worried him was knowing that Angel was still around. Riley shrugged and thought. Well if he was all that interested why wasn't he here now calling on Willow. A small kernel of hope crept into his mind. Only to be dashed by the memory of the way Willow looked at Angel the night he found him in her apartment. They were friends in Willows mind, Riley tried to comfort himself with. But then she and Riley had only been friends too. After they talked awhile she kissed his cheek and he left. He knew he would have to watch her tonight. Angel wasn't going to give up and he didn't want to be the last to know what that demon was up to.  
  
Riley went back to his hotel room. He would need some sleep if he were going to make it up all night to guard Willow. Riley thought to himself in amusement that it was ironic. All the time he spent in the jungles chasing demons, all the time he was with the Initiative capturing those monsters. He never felt as threatened as he does by Angel.   
  
Riley woke with a start when his alarm went off and he knocked the thing off the end table beside him. He had been dreaming about red hair and green eyes, the smell of her body, the heat of her desires. Flashes of skin to skin contact waved in his head, Riley really had to pull himself back together as he rolled over to the side of the bed. He began to stand and groaned, his body ached with unfed need. His stomach growled it's anger at having been ignored so long too. In a smooth graceful move that would belie his aches and pains. He walked to the bathroom and started his morning rituals.   
Feeling the need to hurry he showered and shaved, dressing himself in simple jeans and blue denim shirt. He slapped a handful of after shave on and pulled on his boots. His mind still on the dream he had just moments before. He was in a hurry to get where he could see her. It was just after nine PM when he rounded the corner and entered the quick market next to the motel he was staying in. Riley looked over the shelves and decided on a few things, granola bars, juice, banana. That was a good enough breakfast for him today. Just enough to keep him going without weighting him down. By the time he reached Willows apartment building in his hummer it was nine thirty. Her lights were off and he wondered if she was in bed already.  
  
His mind wandered to how she had looked in his arms the night before. Sleeping peacefully with him holding her as they lazed beneath the stars. The ship being gently rocked by the waves of the ocean. He watched the windows and thought, if Angel really wants a fight I will give it to him. But I would rather just love her. She couldn't really want something like Angel anyway. But he also knew that somethings are not want we want but what happens to us. Riley knew he would not just let Angel happen to Willow. She was to special for him to let her go.   
  
Something twinge in his head and he felt as if he were drawn. Riley got out of the hummer and walked to the apartment doors opening them he walked in and up the single flight of stairs. Once he was to her door he remember that she had asked him to let tonight go. " I really need to think, she giggled, and a little rest wouldn't hurt either of us." As her voice in his head faded he lifted his hand to knock. His mind warring with him. Should he take the chance or not, well it never hurt to just stop by and say hi. They didn't have to go anywhere and he would not stay long. He just wanted to check and she how she was doing. After all he was worried she had gotten herself over tired and he thought he could run errands for her if necessary. Knock, knock, he went ahead and put his hand to the door. Seemed like it was taking along time, maybe she was to dead asleep to come to the door. Riley picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang only getting her machine, he frowned at the darn thing.   
  
A man came up into the hall next to him and passed going further down. He was caring a small bag of foods and stuff. "Hi.' Riley greeted the man as he passed. "Hello." the man answered back. The man looked up and noticed what door Riley was at. " Oh I don't think she is home tonight man." The man said. "I think she left almost twenty minutes ago with a tall dark guy." Riley felt sickened at those words, he knew it could only be Angel. " Man they were dressed out too." Riley squinted his eyes at that comment.  
  
Somehow Angel had convinced her to go out even when she was not feeling well. But then he knew nothing was really wrong she just said she needed time and maybe some rest. He was not sure if she had just been saying that so not to hurt his feelings by going out with Angel. Maybe this was planned, maybe it wasn't. The only thing he was sure of was that he needed to find them. Maybe accidentally bump into them or something. He wanted to make sure she was OK. Yes, he knew she could make up her own mind, she had a right to do what she wanted. But he also knew that a vampire doesn't normally take no for an answer. He knew that if pushed Angel could lose to his demon nature. Then all bets were off, no possible reason for him to lose that unless Willow was unwilling to do whatever Angel wanted. Riley held no fantasies about what Angel really is. The demon is the core, and that's all Riley needed to know. Willow could be in a very dangerous situation. He felt the need to protect her, and he would at whatever the cost.  
  
To be continued 


	4. And Then There Was A Time part 4

Title; And Then There Was a Time, part 4  
Author's Greenfae  
Disclaimer; All the rights belong to Joss W, and others that I have no idea of, lucky sons of ,, well anyway I am just a poor wanna be writer, so don't sue me.. I don't even know her.  
email; Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; this one is likely an R to NC 17 too. If you ain't old enough 'no' reading this a one.. please!  
pairing; Willow, Angel, and Riley,, yum yum yum,, hehe  
Time frame; after season 7 sorta.. don't hold me to it.. please,  
Notes; ok what can I say,, it's major yum time.. good luck   
feedback: yes please...........   
  
Turnabout;  
Riley had searched most of the night looking for them. He was sure Angel wouldn't go out of town knowing that with the daylight came his need to get in out of the sunlight. A few of the nicer restaurants were where he started. As it worked out he got to the very one they were at almost an hour after they had left. The head waiter was sure the knew the couple Riley was talking about but said they had ate their dinner and left around ten thirty or so. That had been at eleven thirty. He could only shake his head not knowing where to go from there. Did Angel drop her off home after they had dinner? Or did he take her to his place, where ever that was.   
There were other possilbites but he was pretty sure that's where Angel would have taken Willow. The very thought that Willow would be with Angel where ever he was drove Riley crazy. He knew how he had felt just the night before with Willow in his arms. He was sure Angel was more the willing to do the things Riley had wanted to do but didn't for Willow's sake. Sometime around 1 am Riley was near to giving up. Walking around in the night he was wondering if he should just go to Willie's and beat the crap out of the little skank. It would be good for two reasons. The first being stress relief and the second being that Willie most likely did know where Angel was. With that thought in mind he picked up his pace and headed for the demon bar.   
  
It was almost 2 AM and closing time when Riley got there. There weren't many customers sitting around in the small bar. Riley saw Willie rubbing down the counter of the bar and strode up to him. You could almost feel the tension coming of him as he walked right up to Willie and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What, what," came the little mans confused words. Riley looked at him his voice low and dangerous as he asked. "Where does Angel live Willie?" His voice trembled with the force of keeping himself calm as possible. "Umm Well, I don't," the little man started.  
  
Riley squinted his eyes harder at Willie and shook him, "don't say you don't know Willie, I know better." Willie tried to think of a decent lie, anything that would get this man to let him go. But in the end he only said. "He will kill me if I tell," fear more than evident in his pudgy little face. " Well, at least with Angel you will have time to get out of town. Where as I am here now." Riley let that register in the cowardly mans mind. It wasn't long after that he was on his way to Angel's.   
  
Once he arrived outside the mansion he looked around seeing what lights were on. Checking the layout of the very large house. He was impressed with Angel's taste in homes. But that was not his main concern at this time. Willow was, she was what he was thinking about when he began to walk up the stairs to the front door. It was only the thought that she wanted to be there that stopped him. He was not sure he could just bust in and still be in good standing with the beautiful witch.   
  
He was puzzled with his own emotions and lost for what to do next. He could knock on the door, but would anyone answer. He could do his commando thing and scale the walls looking in windows. But if she was where she wanted to be that would make him a peeping tom. Riley ran a large hand though his dark blonde waves and went back to sit in his hummer.   
  
Waiting was all he could do. He didn't like it but anything else would bring a possible wedge between him and Willow. He could never allow that to happen. Even if she believed that Angel is what she wanted at this moment Riley was sure she would change her mind. No way would she really want that undead monster in her home, in her bed. It just didn't fit the light hearted warm woman he had been with the night before.  
  
  
  
Midnight Angel;  
  
Angel had to laugh at himself as he watch her moving across the room and out the bedroom doors. She was almost in tears as she told him that she wasn't sure she could go this far. She was afraid of her feelings and Angel knew she wasn't ready. He had held high hopes for tonight, he was sure she would give herself to him. When he had laid her on the coverlet of the bed he was sure. With everything he had inside of him he knew this is what he wanted.   
  
Willow was like a dream come true, she accepted him for who and what he was. She herself understood the wilder instincts that kick in when you are in the throws of love. She was a wild cat, all but ripping the shirt right off his back . He would carry a few scratches for at least a day over this evenings events. He knew she was close to being his when he let his true face slip into place and she only sighed and kissed him. He had gave a growl in his pleasure and she seemed to retreat some. He wondered if he had scared her.   
  
When she pulled back Angel had asked if she was afraid of him, but her answers was no. "It's not that Angel, it's just that I don't know what to feel, I am scared of myself." Her face full of a type of worry Angel himself had felt before. He understood but the lust in him was reeling at this near miss. He would need a very very cold shower to help him with this evening. Angel got up and walked awkwardly toward the bedroom door.   
  
Once there he scanned the room for Willow who was still trying to finish dressings. She was bent over putting the new shoes back on. Her hair was a tousled mess which gave her the look of someone that had just had sex. Angel smiled at this wondering how much more convincing it would take to keep her in his bed. He was already making plans, his mind filling with thoughts of touching her skin, kissing her lips and other areas, he had to shake himself mentally.  
  
Willow was trying her best to smile at him, hopping on one foot as she got the other shoe on. He was grinning from ear to ear now. She was really beautiful when she was flustered. Angel let his eyes fall to her breasts and she turned deeper red. He nearly rolled his eyes at that. Since not ten minutes ago he was kissing those breasts and touching them. Creating moaning sounds from her that made his trousers go even tighter at remembering them. He could still smell her arousal, he could hear her heart pounding at him, calling him to her, like a siren's song. But he knew he needed to wait for her to be ready.   
  
He wondered if Riley had anything to do with her not being ready for him. The thought of Riley in the mix made Angel's eyes flash golden for an instant. Angel asked if Willow wanted him to take her home and she nodded. So he went back into his bedroom to dress finding his shoes and another shirt were no problem. Once that was done he walked back out to Willow. "Are you sure about this love?" He had to ask, had to know for sure that she was ready to leave. Willow smile and answered, "Yes I think I have caused you enough, umm, trouble for tonight." She tired to look at him but found her eyes dropping to the floor again. Angel felt the tug at his heart again and walked over to her lifting her face to his. " You, love, are never any trouble." Then he leaned down to her and place his lips gently to hers.   
  
The kiss was devastating to her resolve, she lifted her arms and clung to him. His arms went around her pulling her small body close against his. The hardness of his erection pressing into her stomach. She almost lost her will to go when he sucked her lower lip in his mouth and nipped it gently. Angel broke the kiss this time, looking down at her with his eyes flecked golden in their normal dark brown. She knew that meant he to was close to not being able to stop. Pulling herself together she moved a little back from him and he dropped his arms shoving them into his pockets. He seemed to be studying his feet as well when she looked back at him. "Umm then, shall we go?" she wasn't happy about leaving him like this. It had not been what she had in mind.   
  
The only reason she was leaving at all was because in Angel's room on his bed while in his arms she suddenly saw Riley's face. Just a flash really, but it was enough to disrupt what she and Angel were doing. Once they were in the limo again and on their way to take Willow back to her apartment was when she decided to try to untangle her thoughts. Why did that happen, how could she have thoughts about Riley while being with Angel the way she was. Willow was one very confused witch at the moment and there were no signs of this getting any easier. Angel could only wonder what she was thinking about. He hoped she was thinking about how they had been touching and nearly making love.   
  
Way to soon they were at her apartment building and he was walking her to her door. She made a quick excuse about being very tired. It was probably true, but he also knew that she could go longer if she wanted to. It was all he could do not to push his advantage and ask to stay with her for the night. But he knew she wanted some time alone. He would just have to wait. Angel wasn't really good at waiting but for her it was worth it. He would do his best. Once he got back down to his limo he looked at the little clock on the mini bar. It was just after two AM, there were a few hours before daylight. But Angel wasn't interested in anything but Willow. So he told his driver to take him home again. His mind full of the evenings events. He groaned his frustration at the night.  
Coming Dawn;  
  
Riley was surprised to see the big limo pull up on the mansions side of the street. When the car door opened and Angel stepped out alone, Riley gave a sigh of relief. He watched as Angel walked into the house and he wondered what happen with Willow. Did she really not want to come to Angel's home? Riley had no idea why she wasn't with Angel now. But he was more than happy she wasn't. He knew she was most likely at home so when he thought Angel was more or less settled inside for the night and day with all hopes.  
  
He decided to go over to Willow's and see if she was still up. He would give the excuse that he was wandering and didn't know where else to go. It was as true as anything else he could say and a lot less dangerous. As he pulled away a curtain in the mansion moved just enough to let someone peek out. Angel inside the window glared at Riley's retreating car, his eyes amber colored as he watched the boy leave. A low animal growl leaving his throat. Angel knew what he wanted and no kid was going to get there ahead of him. The tail lights of the hummer slowly went out of sight as Angel watched his heart aching.   
  
Riley smoothly turned onto the street where Willow lived and he parked just in front of her apartment building. But not knowing if she had been out all night or if she was just to tired to deal with anyone, he decided to let her rest. He would see her in the morning. They had agreed to meet for a late breakfast anyway. So Riley got his butt back to his motel and took a few hours to rest himself.   
  
When he got to his room there was a letter slipped under his door. Riley looked and saw no one around at the moment. He stepped inside the room and opened the letter. It was a offer by his old commando group for him to join them again. He only shook his head and gave a wry smile. Those guys never gave up, but he was not going back either. This time they were in China, chasing down some Sub,T's that were killing live stock and sometimes children.   
  
Riley would have jumped at the chance even as little as two months ago. But he had started to draw some business with his minor detective workings. Then there was Willow, he didn't want to leave her. He wasn't sure just what was going on between them but he knew he wanted to find out. He knew he loved her, he wondered if she could love him. There was only one way to know and that was to wait it out until she made her choice. Him or Angel whatever she wanted, he felt he had no choice but to wait until he knew.  
  
Riley's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were again of Willow. He wanted to see her smile at him, to touch the blazing tresses, kiss her soft lips. He felt anger surge in him at the thought of Angel having tasted those lips. Somehow he knew that Angel had kiss the red witch. But he also knew that Angel was no closer to having her love than he was. She was not so easy as to fall for the first set of romantic promises or seduction that came along. Angel was good at knowing what got to the women, but Willow wasn't just a woman, she knew and understood more about things than Riley ever thought he would. She was one of the smartest people he had ever met. Plus she had a twenty four carat heart, that he wasn't sure he deserved. He only knew that he wanted her love.   
  
His mind drifted off into dreams and he was still seeing her. The dream he was having had him and her in a little house with a fence. It was a happy dream if not for the voice he heard laughing in the background. Somewhere in the dark of his mind he could hear Angel laughing at him and his little dream. As if he didn't deserve her love or his little dream. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid that Angel would be right. That he didn't deserve her in anyway. His heart fought with the idea and at last came up with the reasoning that if he didn't deserve her than there was no way in hell Angel did. Riley's dream faded to black and restless sleep.  
Thoughts;  
  
Willow began undressing in her little apartment. Her heart still racing, "that was so close," she thought. I need to be more careful with Buffy's Angel. Or I will find myself in some deep trouble with the slayer. Willow knew that they had been broke up for years now. But in her mind they were still a couple. The problem with Riley was almost as bad. He had been Buffy's lover as well and was to Willow's mind, still in love with slayer. How could Willow think to get romantic with either of them without feeling like a big ole hoe.   
  
She could still feel Angel's hands on her and smell his after shave. Willow headed strait for the shower, her mind in chaos over her feelings. One thing is for sure she was going to call Buffy in the morning before Riley showed up and talk to her about all this. After a shower she pulled on a green night shirt and piled up in her soft bed trying to close her eyes, but it was not easy. Every time she did she would come close to reliving either Riley's or Angel's attentions to her over the past couple of days. It was almost dawn when she fell asleep exhaustion taking it's toll on her body.   
  
Willow never heard her alarm go off, it wasn't until she heard the knocking at her door that she began to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly only to slam them shut at the near painful noise the phone was making. Her mind ran through what she had to drink the night before and the only thing she could think of that would cause this was that unknown drink Angel and toasted them with. What did he say that was, oh yeah Abynsithe, it had been kinda of green looking last night, this morning she was the one who felt green. Her face a twist of hate for the awful pain in her head and at the phone as it blared another ring at her.   
  
She pick up the offending phone and talked into it. Her tongue thick with heavy sleep she said, " Hel-lo?". Riley's voice on the other end seemed to be telling her he was waiting for her to open the door. Willow stumbled up outta bed and pulled on her silky robe, her moves less than graceful. Willow trudge toward the door still talking to Riley. "Yes, ok ,,No I didn't forget, I am just,,," She opened the door and there stood Riley his cell up to his ear he smiled broadly at her and turned his phone off putting it away quickly. Willow moved back from the door and placed a finger to her lips making a shhing sound so that Riley would know she needed him to whisper.   
  
Riley walked in his eyes amused at her looking as if she had just rolled out of bed suited her well. He went to her couch and sat himself down waiting for her to sit with him. Riley just had to ask, "Hung over?" the smirk on his face plain. She turned her head to give him an evil look and her flaming hair moved hiding her eyes from him. It was then that her balance decided to leave her and she nearly pitched over on her face. Riley was up in an instance his arms enfolding her keeping her from hitting the floor with a thud.   
  
She felt his arms around her but wasn't really sure how long she had been there. The wonderful smell of woods and spices again she thought. Her mind was still mingling the events of the day she had with him with this morning. She clasp the front of his shirt, closing her eyes and swaying some as he held on to her. Her stomach flipped end over end a few times and she swallowed hard. Riley got a look on his face that she knew meant he understood he could be in danger of getting sticky. But he didn't let her go, instead he lifted her up easily into his arms and walked to the bathroom sitting her down on the side of the tub. Riley got a wash clothe and wet it with cold water. He dabbed at her forehead and Willow noticed that she had begun to sweat. Not very attractive she thought to herself as her stomach nearly lost all its contents into the bowl next to her knees. Riley held her shoulders and pulled her hair back letting her do what she needed until she was over that bout.   
  
He wondered what she had drank that didn't agree with her. He knew Angel was bad for her but this was something he hadn't figured on. Angel must have tired to get her drunk enough to,,, His thought trailed off as his anger grew. Riley watched Willow as she finally finished and he helped her get her face cleaned up letting her brush her teeth as he stood in the doorway. He didn't want to leave her in the bathroom alone not being sure if she could stand on her own. Once she was done with all that he walked her to her bed and helped her lay down. She pulled her robe off and lifted the covers up sliding under them her head pounding and her body shaking. The green satin sleep shirt she had on moved with her and gave Riley more than one chance at seeing lots of her soft creamy skin. He was more that tempted but didn't linger long with those kinds of thoughts.   
  
She wasn't feeling well, and he needed to take care of her. As he tucked her in she smiled thinking how nice it had been to have him holding her as she slept on the ship. Her hands reached out for him before he could retreat from the bed and snagged one of his hands. He looked at her and she gave him a weak smile. " Don't go, Please stay with me Riley?" The words were almost torture to him. He wanted very much to stay with her in her bed. But he wasn't sure he could refrain from getting closer than maybe she would want him to. "Please?" she said again, and he knew he couldn't say no to that. So he moved himself so that he was on top of the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him as close as possible and laid her head on his warm chest. It wasn't long and she was snoring softly.   
Riley could feel his heart swell with his need for her. He knew he was tempting the fates but her small body so close he didn't really care.  
  
He brushed soft stands of her fiery hair from her creamy cheek. His fingers lazily traced the outline of her nose and eyebrows. Then her lips and the cut of her chin were given the same treatment. She barely seemed to notice in her deep state of sleep only moving when he had touched a very sensitive spot on her lower lip. He made a mental note of that spot and allowed his eyes to close as well. He didn't really need the sleep but would not have moved for the world. This was heaven to him, he felt like she was accepting him. Allowing him to take care of her and hold her again this way. He couldn't really be sure of anything yet. All he knew now was that she wanted him with her. Wanted him to hold her close and keep her safe. That was enough for him. For now it would be enough, later he would worry about how she really felt about him. If she could love him or not.  
Temptations;  
He awoke to the lack of noise outside. Riley was still holding Willow in her sleep one arm wrapped tightly around her waist the other lower on her hip. She was holding that hand in hers and he noticed her mild breathing letting his arm move slightly. He glanced at the clock , it was one PM now. It had been hours since he had arrived and helped her with her hang over. She had in their sleep backed up to him fitting her well rounded behind against his crotch and he was well aware that he was sporting a semi hard on. Riley tried to move back only to have her turn to face him and trap him with her arms. One leg nearly making it over his to trap him further.   
  
Instinct more than good judgment had his hand pulling that leg just under the knee over his hip. She leaned closer to him and he to her. They were nose to nose when she began to wake and he tried a weak smile on her. She yawned at him then notice how they were laying together her mind raced. He couldn't have just moved her like that not without help from her somehow. She smiled back at him and lean into him giving him a small kiss on his cheek.   
  
Her mind filling with the fact that he had been playing nurse maid all morning. Willow let her arms tighten around him and heard when he made a low groan. She looked up just in time to see him moving closer to her, his lips capturing hers without hesitation. He wanted to taste her to feel her in his arms and to make her his. She was aware and returning his kiss, in Riley's mind she was needing him too. He was filled with a sudden idea that maybe she wasn't ready and he tired to pull back. Only to have her pull him closer kissing him as if she were starving for his touch. He let one hand slowly run down her back to her bottom and he pulled her closer to his aching need. "Oh god, she had to know what she was doing to him." His mind felt as if someone had blinded him to reason and all he could do was feel. Willow arched her back to him and he pulled from her kisses letting his other hand sweep away the covers from her body to allow him access to her softness. He ran the same hand up her stomach tracing circles as he went until he reached the rounded mound of one of her breasts. Running his fingers under it gently back and forth before he let them trail slowly up to her puckered nipple.   
  
Playing with his new toy he watched as she tried to get even closer to his teasing hand. His eyes shaded with the lust he saw in her as well. Willow made a low moan in her throat and pulled him closer. Riley's mouth replace his hand and he gently suckle at her tight little nub until she was nearly shivering head to toe. His hand moved on to her other breast and he gave it the same treatment. Willow began pulling at the rest of her covers removing them and allowing Riley full pleasure of touching her body. Her sleep shirt moved upward as she placed her leg back over his and he could feel the heat of her core even through his heavy jeans. On their sides facing each other he moved a hand so that he could smooth over her thigh and brush over one hip until it rested at the top of her copper curls covering her inner sweetness. Willow push her body closer to that hand and sighed when he rewarded her by dipping his fingers into the folds of her womanhood.   
  
Willow knew that Riley was unsure of what she wanted and she needed to make him sure. If she was to choose either of the men that were pursing her at the moment she wanted it to be Riley. She wasn't really sure which one she loved more but she did know she loved them both. With Riley she could have a more normal life. Without magic without demons, without the dangers that Sunnydale had to offer. He would take her away and she would willingly go with him. Angel would just have to forget her. He was more than she could handle anyway. Her thoughts became more vague and clouded. Riley really was a wonder, his hands were making her forget what she was thinking.   
  
She was compelled to get closer to his body to feel the hardness of his chest to her soft breasts. She wanted to feel his hands on her touching her and loving her so that he was all she could think about. He did his best to keep up with what she seemed to want from him. His need becoming nearly impossible to ignore he returned his mouth to hers and landed a passion filled kiss that would ignite even more fires in her body. He could feel her heat becoming stronger her hands becoming more fevered in their attempts to remove all clothing from him. Every inch of skin that was opened was touched, stroked and kissed. Tender and hungry Riley's hands moved over her.   
  
Willow closed her eyes tightly and pushed his large frame over onto his back. She wanted control and she was going to take it. Riley was soon laying naked under her. He looked up amazed that she had that kinda of strength. Willow straddled him effortlessly and place her hands on either side of his head. She looked at him like a hungry cat and swooped down taking his lips in another fiery kiss. Riley reached up pulling her sleep shirt over her head and tossed it aside. The only thought on his mind was that she wanted him. He could see it in her eyes. Hungry and needy for his touch, his mind ran over the idea that Angel had somehow inspire this in her.  
  
But if Angel had sated her needs why was she all over him now. No, he thought she would still be with Angel if she had wanted him. Riley let the thought sink in his head, that this was not a random act on her part and the fires in him grew to volcanic proportions. Willow was sliding over his harden shaft letting her wetness cover him as well. She raise up not pulling back from the blazing kisses she was giving, to place Riley's member at the entry of her body. With a sigh of intense need she lowered her body onto him filling the ache that she had felt since she woke with him in her arms. Riley threw his head back and gave a moan sighing her name as he felt her warmth engulf him. His large hands holding to her hips and helping her keep the rhythm that would please them both. He was completed and part of her. She was his and always would be no one could ever come between them now. Nothing could ever separate them he wouldn't let it, not even the dark vampire.  
Fears and Anger;  
Angel woke from his slumber as if someone had dropped a basket of iron near his head. His thoughts were not clear but one thing seemed to be ringing in his head. Willow, his Willow, something was very wrong and he knew it. Angel jumped up out of his bed and began pacing the floor. It was still daylight and he could not go to her. A quick glance at the clock told him it would be hours before he could go out. There was no good in trying the sewers to get to her. They had no direct route that would let him reach her without the sunlight.  
  
He began to feel angry at the idea that he could not get to her and his demon starter to surface. He held the inner monster in check long enough to make a phone call to Willow. He hope she was there and ok, but the fears that were controlling his mind screamed at him that she wasn't. The phone rang several times before it was picked up and even then the voice was not Willow's. Riley Finn muttered hello into the receiver his voice filled with sleep. The hoarse sound of it nearly drove Angel to reach through the phone and break the boys neck. He knew that there was a very large chance if he had slept there he was also sleeping with Willow.   
  
Angel's receiver was crushed as he slammed it back on the base. He then jerked the entire thing yanking the wires free from the wall. Throwing it at another wall and shattering it completely. His eyes fired with the amber glow of his demon the ridges of his vampiric face in full view. He turned to the rest of his room and destroyed anything in his path. Ripping the bed to pieces and the furniture into kindling. When the room was little more than a heap of trash, he stood in the middle of it, tears of blood streaming down his strong features making him look lost and alone. His face became human again, in his heart he was sure that Willow had made her choice.   
  
He was not human, and she had choose a man that was. Riley would be her love, not Angel. His heart breaking, he could only wait till the night afforded him the chance to know for sure. Angel walked to the corner of the room and curled into a ball of flesh. Covering his face with his hands he felt he would never stop crying. The time would never go by and he would be stuck in this pain.   
  
Little by little his demon would talk in whispers to him. "So what if the stupid kid got there first, that only means we get to kill him slowly for touching what is ours.", Angel would shake his head against these thoughts but somewhere in him the demon wasn't willing to be calmed. His anger getting the better of him he fell into a dark sleep filled with dreams of Willow and killing Riley. The blood poured into him like a salve to his wounded heart and pride.   
  
When he woke it was finally dusk, and he knew he needed to get ready. He had to find out what was really going on with his Willow. The demon quietly whispered to him, "Yes, yes find her, and if Riley is there just kill him. Then make her yours and no one will ever come between you again". Somehow the demon made perfect sense to his fevered mind. Once he was dressed he was out the door and on his way. There was only one thing that could stop him now. His soul had lost almost all control in the matter before him. Only Willow herself could control his rage and he didn't want her to. He wanted to get rid of the problem, he wanted to get rid of Riley. There was no good reason Willow should choose that stupid child over him and he knew it. There would be no reason for her not to come to him once Riley was gone. Even as he thought these things his soul was terrified for Willow, and would struggle against what the demon wanted. Maybe Angelus' idea to get Willow was to destroy to competition but it wasn't Angel's.   
  
He walk out through the sewers following his normal route to her. His mind full of murderous thoughts he would keep to himself until he knew what was really going on. He would have to keep a very tight leash on his demon if he planned on dealing with this without losing Willow entirely.   
He still had a chance, Riley was not right for her. Angel was sure she would come to that idea once all was said and done. His dark head lower when he came out on a street not three blocks from Willow's apartment. Eyes kept to the pavement moving under him, letting no one see the amber hue they kept changing to. His pace quicken the closer he got. Up the stairs and into the front of the apartment building, then up the next flight and down the hall to her door.   
  
He was finally here he thought, nothing to do now but knock on the door, hope still in his cold heart. Now if he could just get his hand to act. He didn't seem to have any control over the hand. It wouldn't move to knock for him so he stood there quietly for a moment deep in thought. He just stood there studying every thing about the door he was in front of. The way the paint was beginning to peel. How the wood seemed to have been replaced at one time. Maybe some other tenant was abusive of this door and had knocked it down. Angel too wanted to knock the door in and then claim Willow as his, tossing Riley out on his childish head for even trying to sway her away from him.   
  
Why did he feel such rage was his next thought. He had lived long enough to understand all types of losses. But this, losing Willow knowing that he could never have her even for a moment. It was almost to much to bare. He leaned into the door frame and waited for something to happen.   
Oblivious;  
  
Riley lay stunned after he and Willow made love. His heart still racing he watch her cuddle against him. He played with hair letting the strands of fire fall over and through his fingers, he smiled to think she had been such a wild thing only a few minutes ago. Now she was all quiet and gentle laying across his broad chest. Suddenly she kissed one of his male nipples and hopped up. "Potty break, she giggled back over her shoulder at him. He watched her naked form pad toward the bath and sat up in the bed. He was looking around him reliving what they had just done when the phone rang. He wasn't interested in who it could be but he picked it up so it wouldn't bother his Willow. Riley mutter hello into the receiver and waited. The other end was silent until he heard what sorta sounded like a crushing sound. Then the line went dead, like the phone had been hung up on the other end. He looked at the phone strangely as Willow walked back to the bed in her birthday suit. "Who was that", she questioned. Riley only shrugged and wrinkled his brow. I don't know hun, they never said anything. Maybe it was a wrong number." he offered.  
  
Willow only nodded and climb back into bed with him. Her eyes were predatory again and Riley was somewhat surprised but his body wasn't. He felt a wave of lust over run his senses again as she nibbled at his lips. Grinding her hips suggestively on him over the blanket that covered him. With a grunt he moved the barrier from between them and took her in his arms again kissing her hard. Riley flipped her over this time his mind on her hands that were sliding between them to fondle his hungry flesh. His kisses growing more aggressive he trailed them over her breasts and down her stomach. Willow was having none of that right now and pulled him up to her lips again. Wrapping her long legs around his hips and pulling him toward what she did want right now. Riley again felt the bliss that was the core of his love. She was pushing herself against him as he pumped into her. His mind was sure they would burst into flames soon. All of her made him want to never leave. He was captured and Willow held his heart. With the mating of their flesh he was giving all of what he would ever be to her. Knowing that he loved her more than his own life. He plunge in her over and over again until neither of them could stand it anymore. Their passion taking them both over the edge and dropping them. It was wonderful,   
  
Willow thought to herself as she held his heaving body to hers. His breathing was coming in great gulps as was her own. Riley after losing his seed to her laid over her holding her to him as if she were more precious than anything else.   
  
In Willow's mind she was happy, touching him and feeling his manhood softening inside her, happy thoughts were all she wanted to feel. She closed her eyes and it happened again. Just a brief flash nothing more, but she knew what she saw. It was Angel's face, he was still in her mind. Still penetrating her thoughts, even as she laid with Riley. Her eyes quickly reopened and she frowned at herself. Laying her head quietly down on Riley's chest she was ready to let the image of Angel go. But was he going to let her go? The thought echo in her mind, unrelenting and fierce.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. And Then There Was A Time part 5

Title; And Then There Was a Time, Part 5  
Author; Greenfae  
Disclaimer; All the rights belong to Joss W, I own nuttin,, just a poor starving writer trying to learn 'da way' so please no sueing,, I don't have anything anyway. *s*  
Email; Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; a little safer, well no wild kinky things, just somewhat of a story thats driving me crazy, maybe a R to NC 17 please be old enough before reading.  
Pairing; Willow, Riley, and Angel, oh my.  
Time frame; After the seventh seasons more or less, ;-)  
Notes; angst,, major angst, *sheese* I hope you enjoy.  
The Call;  
  
It was an hour before sunset when Riley and Willow finally decide to get out of the love nest they had made. Willow still unsure of what she was feeling let herself rely on Riley. She only wanted the sanity that would come from being in his arms again. So when he asked if she would go with him to his motel room. She had said yes, her mind set that Angel wouldn't know how to find them right away and that would give her sometime to decide how to tell him. How to let him down easy, so that he would let her go without any problems. She and Riley had gotten dressed and gone out just before sunset heading to a diner less than two blocks away from where she lived.   
  
The little diner was of the greasy spoon variety and she ordered a hamburger fries and a salad. The salad of course to combat the guilt about the burger and fries. Willow had wanted to sit near the back but close enough to see the windows. Riley wasn't sure why she seemed so edgy but let her have her way. By the time their food arrived she was contentedly watching the passers by on the street. Riley had to bring her attention back to her dinner and she smiled at him. Somewhere in her heart she knew he was coming.   
  
She was munching the last of her fries when she saw him. Angel had just walked by slowly looking at the ground as he passed. She didn't say anything to Riley about seeing him there, only watched as he shuffled by the large greasy windows. Once he had passed she told Riley she was tired of sitting in the diner and could they go now. He was more than willing, grabbing the check he paid as they started to leave.   
  
He gave Willow a look that made her feel as if she would melt on the spot. Then he tugged at her arm and they were off. He put her into the hummer and drove off toward his little room where at the moment all his clothes were. Once they got there, Riley walked over and opened the door for her letting her out of the car and walked her where his room was. There was another note slipped under the door and he picked it up. The same type of writing was on it as the first and he ripped it open.  
  
Giving it a quick glance before dropping it in the trash can beside the dresser. "I need to take a quick shower," he said with a smile in his eyes. She was sure he wanted her to join him but she didn't have any clothes here so she shook her head. Her eyes were met with a comical stare as he pretended to be broken hearted. Willow giggled and gave his arm a smack. " Oh go on, there will be lots of showers together", the smile in her voice set him in motion and he swung her up in his arms holding her to his chest. He stated walking toward the bath and she shrieked at him no!   
  
After some minor struggles and a lot of laughter he gave up and set her on the bed. Riley stepped back from her and pulled his gray tee shirt off in a smooth motion. Then with a grin on his lips he began to unbutton his jeans sliding them down his legs. Using his feet to push off the heels of his shoes he dropped the pants off his body. Willow turn five different shades of red as he did this and he tried not to laugh. He hadn't wore his boxers so he stood there in his all in all, eyes dancing as he watch her squirm. Willow sighed at him, "You are not going to make this easy are you?". He shook his head and turned toward the bathroom giving her a nice look at his retreating backside. She felt the need to follow him but kept her calm knowing she didn't have anything else to wear.   
Willow glance at the trash can and wondered about the letter he had just received. Why did he pitch it, what was it in that letter than made him frown so. Hearing the shower go on she walked over to the trash and pick up the letter opening it and scanning its contents.  
Finn, Riley,   
Military group, Beta Con.  
Dispatch point CZ Ralph 3  
Time 2300 hours,  
Mission, N,T,K,   
Placement, South America  
Willow was shocked to say the least. Riley had told her he was out of the military and didn't want to go back. This letter seemed to contradict what he had said and she wasn't so sure he would stay with her now. How well did she really know him anyway. What could she know over the time they had shared. Her mind raced, 2300 hours was, umm 11 PM. It was now, she looked for a clock and found one on the night stand, 7:45 PM she had maybe three hours left with him.   
The shower door opened and the water went off. Willow dropped the letter back in the trash and walked back to the bed. What should she do, what could she do. Did she even have the right to ask him to stay? He was going to, of she was sure of that. What did that mean about what they had together?   
  
Riley stepped from the bathroom with only a towel on. His mind on what he wanted to do to her again as he turned around smiling. He notice right away that something had changed. The change in her wasn't her smile, she still had that. Something about her eyes was diffrent and he didn't know what to think about that. Was she upset with him? He couldn't think what he could have done that would upset her. He was only in the shower for maybe fifteen minutes. He slipped a fresh pair of boxers and clean jeans leaving the top button open as he walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.   
  
Willow sat with her head lowered and her hair draped over her face so that he couldn't see her. "Willow, he started, is something wrong?" The question was simple but she knew the answer she would give would not be. "I, um, read your letter Riley, I am sorry but I was worried, the way you looked when you read it scared me. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving. I would have.. I mean.. " her voice trailed off. Riley put his arms around her, his voice low but full of emotions. " I am not going Willow. I am not going anywhere that's away from you."  
  
He began to rock her some, trying his best to soothe her. He moved his hand so that his fingers rested just below her chin. She started to turn away but he pulled her face to met his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Really, Willow I am not going. It's not something I have to do, they no longer can just tell me where to go". She began to understand, "Then the letter was a request, not orders?". He nodded to her and smiled, pulling her body to him. " I could go if I wanted to but I want to be here with you Willow, he was rocking her gently again, if that's OK with you?".  
  
Riley let the thoughts about the mission fill his mind. The dispatch point was interesting, they had picked the top of the very apartment building Willow lived in. Figure the odds of that one he thought, and he smirked to himself. His mind ran though a set of ideas, none the least of which was making love to Willow until after the dispatch time had passed. Then she would know he wasn't going, his heart was already made up. He hugged her tighter to his bare chest. Riley smiled as he noticed her breathing became a little faster.   
Angel Lost;  
  
The longer he stood in the door way the harder it seemed to be to move. He knew he should do something but he wasn't sure what. So Angel just listened, he tried to discern a heart beat or words coming from inside the apartment. But there was nothing, not one sound coming from inside. That could only mean that no one was there. Brilliant, Angel, he told himself, you got here after everyone is gone, and stood her like a fool. Afraid to knock on a door that no one would come to. Angel straiten up and ran a strong hand through his dark hair.   
  
She would be back he knew that, he just needed to wait for her. He hoped when she came back it would be alone. That Riley would not be with her, he didn't want to see the boy until he had calmed down more. Angel stood there with his hands shaking like he was a addict of some sort. He would have to fed and soon, so he walked off to Willie's place. Angel knew he could get his pigs blood there and it wasn't as far as going back to the mansion.   
  
Angel walked into Wille's looking around and wondering what kind of trouble was in here tonight. There was always possible trouble at Willie's and Angel knew it. That was why he didn't normally come in to get his dinner. Willie watched him from behind the bar and unlike most times he looked terrified. Angel wondered at this, but didn't worry about it to much. After all Willie was more or less a coward and Angel was fairly scary when he wanted to be.   
  
Angel found him a spot that was at the end of the bar so that he could face most of the patrons here. He didn't like the idea of getting caught off guard tonight of all nights. This might be a very dangerous thing for any demon to attempt to do. His mind still haunted him with thoughts of Riley and his Willow together. Willie, a little more reluctant than normal came to him and asked what he wanted. Angel smiled evily and simply stated " the regular Willie, of course. Unless you have something that could interest me." The last comment thrown out just to see Willie squirm.  
  
He was surprised when Willie began to tell him about his encounter with "the tall blonde man in denim complete with jean jacket.". Angel's eyes instantly flashed amber as the ridges on his head snapped into place. "And just what did you tell him, Willie?". His voice taking on a growl, he watch as the smaller man fidget with his sponge. Willie told Angel just what he had told Riley the night before and he told Angel how Riley had threaten him. Angel only nodded knowing now that Riley might well be young but he was not as stupid as he had first thought. "Drink now." was all Angel said to the fearful man as he let his features return to human. Willie was off quickly getting what he had requested.   
  
From across the bar a very pretty woman sat watching the whole set of events. When Willie left she walked slowly over to Angel and asked if she could sit beside him. He only nodded, and she smiled scooting in beside him as close as she could. Her eyes were a strange shade of gray and her hair was a dark red. Her small body was tight in all the right places and he couldn't help but notice she look a little like his red witch. Angel listen to her voice, but didn't really hear her. His thoughts were on his Wollow, so much so that he didn't at first notice how she was looking at him.  
  
Suddenly he understood something she had said although he wasn't sure what she was asking. "You are Angelus aren't you?' her voice breathy as she said his soulless name. Angel nodded, "Sometimes, he answered, but not tonight" With that he downed his mug and set it back on the counter. The woman smiled greedily at him but lowered her head when she caught the growl Angel had issued. He stood up and backed away from the bar turning with a quick smooth movement. He was barely noticed leaving except for the redhead still sitting at the bar. Watching her glass her eyes flash amber then back to the normal shade. She tapped the side of her glass and Willie came over to refill it with the dark red liquid.   
  
Angel looked out into the night as he walked away from the bar. His thoughts centered on what to do next. Giving up was outta the question, so he had to put together a plan. One that would include somehow bumping Riley and bringing Willow closer to him. Walking and thinking were how Angel dealt with the strain of not being able to know what was happening yet. Not being able to do anything about what might be happening. His rage at the lack of choices was making him crazy, and his inner demon wasn't helping. "He is touching her, the demon hissed, He is touching her the way you want to touch her." Angel had to shake himself to regain his mind, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and made a quick call to Fred.   
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopless" the chipper voice of Cordelia came from the small receiver. "Hey Delia, It's me" he started. His mind made up he began to ask her questions starting with where was Fred. After a fairly long conversation he hung up and stopped to see just where he was. He calculated how long it would take him from here, and then took off. Sometimes his vampiric speed was a really good thing.  
Soldier Boy;  
  
Willow sat up in the bed and giggled at Riley, he was playing commando and tunneling under the sheets. She squealed and jumped out of the bed running for the bathroom. Riley caught her before she could close the door and they both fell naked in front of the bathroom door laughing. Willow thought she wouldn't be able to catch her breath and even Riley's face was turning a little red. They began to calm down holding each other close and smiling.   
  
Willow raise a delicate hand and brushed his cheek with it bringing it down to his chin then tapping his lower lip with her index finger. He tired to catch the errant finger with his lips but she backed off giving him the " no no " look. He only smiled wider and kissed her lips sucking and nibbling them gently. He stopped a moment and looked at her. She felt like he was taking in every moment, every movement she made. His breath came a little raggedly and she wonder if he needed more of his meds. Riley saw the look in her eyes that told him she was worrying again. "What is it love", he asked her pulling her closer to his taunt body. Willow shook her head and he nodded consent. "Ok, you don't have to tell me." he wanted to ask more, to make her tell him. But he knew she could be more than stubborn. He could only wait and hope that she would tell him at a later date.   
  
Riley's mind was full of the events over the past 24 hours. Willow filled almost every minute of them and he had to smile. She nudged him back to the present and gave him a quizzical look. Riley only shook his head and gave her his killer grin. She could almost feel her heart skip a beat. They both decided that it was time to go, she had things to get at her apartment and he had in his mind that he would not let her out of his site. She was so happy that she had today off, and she could just be with him. But they had things to do, and she wanted to get started.  
  
Willow had dressed again and Riley was waiting at the door when she came out of the bathroom. He checked the time and found that it was still almost 20 minutes before the pick up team arrived. If he would have had his chance he would have not left then, he would have waited until they were gone. He didn't want to tell Willow that he was trying to avoid his military buddies. But at the same time he had no intention of going anyway, so what did it matter.   
  
As they left the little motel room Riley glanced back at his room knowing he would not be staying in it much longer if he had his way. He and Willow would find a little bit bigger place than the apartment she was now in and move in together. Riley had no doubt that one day he would "pop" the question. But for now he was letting her call all the shots. She needed to feel as if she didn't have to make any fast moves. She had made enough choices over the last couple of days, he thought.   
  
Willow made her way to Riley's car and waited for him to unlock the door and let her in. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone passing the building but when she looked up no one was there. Her heart began to race anyway and she smiled nervously up to Riley when he opened the door for her. Riley squinted his eyes briefly as if listening to something then he shut the door behind her. Then he walked around and got in himself. Riley knew someone was watching them, he could hear who ever it was moving in the shadows.  
  
Could it be Angel, was a thought, or could it be some other night monster around. Either way, Riley had taken the precaution of resupplying his jacket with stakes and other things that would help him in a fight with most types of undead or demons. As he slid into his side of the hummer he looked around wondering just where in the shadows was the watcher at. Then he glanced at Willow and gave a quick smile starting the engine and pulling out of the parking spot. All with the feeling that at any moment they would be attacked or at the very least stopped. They were not, and Riley sighed his relief letting a real smile touch his lips again.  
Making a Move;  
  
Angel watched as the hummer left the parking lot of the slightly rundown motel. He knew they were most likely going back to Willow's place. But Angel wasn't trusting himself enough to confront Willow and Riley together. He knew he would need to talk to Riley, away from Willow. They had to have an understanding, man to man, well in his case man to vampire. Angel simply took off in the direction of her apartment and managed to get there first.  
  
She would be expecting to see him tonight sometime, but he wanted to talk to Riley before she had a chance to " let him down easy". Angel wasn't happy with the idea of being second best and would not take no for an answer, yet. He would find out Riley's intentions and then he would decide. Maybe Riley really loved her, in which case he had to let her go if that is what she wanted. His demon was running riot, "NO, she is ours, we have played the souls game and he is going to let her go." The last comment made him growl low in his throat. Somehow he would have to find a way to reason even within himself. As he stood outside the apartment that Willow lived in and waited, the battle that was already raging in him would not let up.   
  
Angel stepped back into the shadows as he saw them pull up and park. Willow got out and went up to the door while Riley seemed to be getting something from his car. The second Willow disappeared into the building Angel stepped into view and waited for Riley to notice him. He didn't have to wait long, as Riley still bent over in the back of the hummer said, "I guess you already know what is going on here." The statement was flat and to the point, Angel really did have to respect the man. Most mortals when faced with a 240 plus year old vamp would be terrified.  
  
Riley seemed almost as if he was expecting this and welcomed the chance to set things strait. Angel could feel his monster howling in anger at the arrogant mortal. Quick scenes flashed in his mind, none of them pretty. All of them had Riley more or less in pieces. Angel just raised an eyebrow at Riley's comment and answered. "Yes I think I do, but *you* know this if far from over".   
  
Angel was using his tone to belie his inner fears that it was already to late, and to hopefully make Riley unsure. He could tell only minor things that let him know he had hit his mark. Riley closed the back of the hummer after putting his bag on the ground and turned to face Angel. His face showing a type of resolve that Angel had seen before in his little red headed witch. Anger held in check Angel could tell Riley was dealing with his own inner demons. Self doubt and knowing that his rival for Willow's attentions was Angel himself.   
  
Angel didn't want to be arrogant, well the souled side of him didn't but his demon told him he should have no problem dispatching this whelp. Riley crossed his arms in a defiant stance and watched Angel move gracefully around to his side. "You know we need to talk about this, alone. I don't think Willow needs to know, she would be unhappy with the things that we as men, would talk about." Riley nodded and looked at his watch, he knew his military buddy's would be at the top of the building in maybe 10 minutes or so. His mind raced with possibilities and he decided, "Yeah OK then, but you will need to meet me on the roof. I will tell Willow something so that she won't worry about me."Angel not knowing about the, appointment, only nodded and walked back into the shadows.   
  
Riley glanced at Angel as he moved away and narrowed his eyes. Picking up his bag he walked purposefully up the stairs and into the building. When he got to Willow's door he knocked gently and waited. She opened the door for him and he smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Willow, he started, I really need to go get a couple of things from the store". His voice was light and showed none of the tension he was feeling. Willow only nodded absentmindedly, "I need to check out a couple of things on my lap top too", her voice was somewhat thin compared to her normal. She walked over to her little desk by her bookshelf, sitting down. Riley didn't notice the look she had given him as he left, if he had he would not have gone just then. He would have waited, found out what she was feeling before he would take off. Angel wasn't really that important when it compared to Willow. She was fast becoming his only reason to be, and he knew it.   
  
In her heart she didn't know, worse, his leaving her at this time made her worry that he was making his meet with the guys in his old outfit. Would he leave or would he stay, she didn't really know. She may have moved to fast with Riley and he may run. Leaving her wondering what she could have done to make it better. After what happened with Buffy, she wasn't sure of herself. If Buffy couldn't keep him what chance did she have. But then Willow knew pretty much what happened to Riley and Buffy's relationship. That wasn't the problem here, she really felt like she loved him. Or was she just trying to get away from what Angel had to offer.  
  
That thought began to menace her mind, hold her thoughts hostage so to speak. Willow was not ready to explore her feelings for Angel. He evoked things in her that were hard to describe. Things at this point that might be better left alone. So she had only her worries of what Riley would really want of her. Or what he didn't want, how could she cope if he left her now, she needed the chance to understand. Focusing her mind on what she wanted to do on the laptop. She booted up and began tapping away, wasting time until Riley was back, if he came back. She tried not to let her mind go there, not to think about what she might have to face if he did go.  
  
Riley stepped out Willow's door and looked around, taking the stairs up to the top floor he was glad there was only 3 flights aside from Willow's floor. The building had been a good choice for the military group he was suppose to meet with. It at 4 stories was one of the tallest in Sunnydale. The roof was flat and open just right for a chopper to come in and land fairly quiet, and be off again before anyone really knew what was up.   
  
As he stepped out into the open air he felt the wind as it picked up. His hearing caught a sound from behind him and he moved quickly out of the way. Angel stepped out from the shadows by the door to the roof smiling enough to make Riley feel even more uncomfortable. "So what is it you think we need to talk about?" Riley's jaw was tight and he made no apologies for his apprehensive look. Angel passed in front of him and smiled again. "Well, it seems you have won the first round here, kid" Angel's voice seemed to be letting Riley know he would not win the second. Riley made a sour face at the thought that he and Willow could be that simply dismissed as a couple. Angel did not seem to have any thought that she would want to stay with Riley.  
  
With a reproachful look Riley watched as Angel walked in front of him again. Somehow Riley felt as if the vampire was thinking of the best way to deal with what was going on right now. He couldn't help but hope that Angel would try to get physical with him. It would make it all to easy since he knew that he would not be alone in a very few moments. Riley's ears picked up at the helicopter as it came just into view over Angel's shoulder. Angel was saying something to the effect that he didn't really want to interfere with Willow's happiness but he also wasn't sure Riley could give her that. Riley began to feel more and more pissed that he was dictating to him what he should and shouldn't do for Willow. This "vampire" was just another Sib, T that needed to be put down. He was the cause of the break up between him and Buffy, and Riley would be damned if he was going to ruin his chances with Willow. She was what he needed most in his life.   
  
Riley's voice became hushed and angry as he told Angel to go to hell. Angel only smiled and nodded. "I have already been there boy, and thanks to the wonderful witch when I came back it was with my soul, my heart and mind intact." His interest in what Riley had to say fading as he became more aggressive, Riley wasn't listening to him. He was acting like Angel had no idea what he was talking about. Angel had known Willow far longer than the boy in front of him. He knew what she needed what she would like.  
  
Willow was not Riley's soul mate, she was mine, Angel thought. That's when he decided not to let Riley get away with the way he was disregarding his knowledge of the adorable redhead. Facing off with Riley he stood nose to nose and gave Riley a shove to make a point. Riley shoved back not wanting to be put down by this demon, not wanting to deal with this he was ready to fight. Ready to deal whatever blows would get Angel out of his life with Willow. He raised his fist to land a blow to Angel's head but his hand was caught and was twisted around behind his back. Angel held a tight grip on Riley's arm. Riley returned action for action and delivered a blow this time to Angel's instep with his heel. Angel pushed Riley hard away from him, and watch in slow motion as Riley's foot met with something making him stumble.   
  
Angel thought to himself "He is falling, he is going to fall off the building!" Angel's reaction was to run to the side and try to catch him. But Riley was already tripping over the side when Angel realized that he was falling. The thought crossed Angel's mind that Riley might have really been a fight if he wasn't falling off to his death. When Angel got where Riley went over the side he caught site of the helicopter that was across from where he stood. It would be on top of him in seconds, he needed to leave. Angel took a quick glance down to where the body of Riley laid, his leg twisted at an odd angle. He hadn't meant for Riley to fall, he hadn't known that their little pushing match would end up this way. He could see and smell the blood coming from Riley's mouth and nose. The whole scene sent a chill over Angel, something in him went cold and full of fear. Not just because he felt Riely was dead, but also because of Willow.  
  
Looking up he noticed that this wasn't a police chopper but a commando type. His mind put two and two together figuring that this was some of Riley's old friends. Angel wanted to stay and tell the military that was coming up on him that it had been an accident. But they didn't seem to want to hear it. Shots rang out and Angel felt the bullets barely missing him. More shots and he was hit this time. Three of the bullets had found their mark in his body. His own blood now spilling onto the ground. Angel knew then there was no talking to these guys and he began to run. Diving off the other side of the building he was on and onto a lower building then down through it's stair well. With speed that would amaze even other vampires he descended down and down, heading for the street once he hit the ground floor. Never looking back until he was at the sewer entrance two or so blocks away. He was in pain, even as the holes in his body were already healing. But he needed to feed soon to help them heal faster.   
  
Angel walked the rest of the way to his mansion wondering how Willow was going to deal with this news. He knew he would have to tell her, that he couldn't just let her go without knowing. But at the same time what would he tell her, that he was the cause of Riley's death. That he didn't even stay to make amends, to deal with what he did. Angel felt as if he were being torn apart, he knew she would hate him now. There was nothing he could do to make this one go away, to make it better. He had in effect lost her and took her love away, taking with it any possible real happiness she could have had. It was his fault, she would hate him, his fault Riley was dead. Another innocent on his long line of things to live his immortal life with.   
  
Why was it everything he touched would go bad. Angel's thoughts were making him crazy, and he wanted nothing but to end his torment. The only problem with that was Willow, he needed somehow to make amends to her. To help her get over and through this, he would in fact have to be there for her in all things now. Maybe not in the way he wanted to in the beginning. But he would take the responsibility, and deal with whatever she needed. She would never want for anything and maybe he could bring her back with him to L,A, if only to keep a closer watch on her. Delia would be more than happy to have another woman around and Fred would love the mental challenges that Willow could bring. In his mind it was settled, he would atone for his loss of control today, he would protect Willow and hope that someday she would be able to forgive him.  
Fate Interfers;  
  
Willow heard the sounds of a chopper over head and she cringed. Was that Riley's friends, she thought. If it was this next thirty minutes would tell the tale. He would either come back to her or they would possibly never see each other again. She was terrified, the waiting was driving her nuts. Very loud bang sounds made her nearly jump out of her skin, Willow ran to the window and looked out into the street. She couldn't see anything from her side of the building. Apparently whatever was happening was on the other side. As she went to duck back in she heard a second set of shots and caught a quickly moving shadow that seemed to fly through the air above her. Willow ran to her closet and grabbed a sweater pulling it on quickly as she headed for the door. Then up to the roof she started climbing the stairs faster than she would have thought she could.  
  
When she finally got to the roof top and opened the door she was stunned. There was some of Riley's old gang and they were moving away fast. She didn't see Riley anywhere but she knew where he had be. He really did leave her, left her here alone after what they had shared together. She stood watching as the helicopter moved further and further away. This is how Buffy must have felt she thought distractedly to herself. Her thoughts not making much sense now she felt her cheek begin to itch, and rubbed it, Willow was surprised to see that she was crying.   
  
until next time...... 


	6. And Then There Was A Time part 6

Title; And Then There Was a Time, Part 6  
Author; Greenfae  
Disclaimer; All rights are Joss W. I own nuttin, I am just a poor starving wanna be writer. so please don't sue me, I aint got nuttin anyway.  
Email; Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; R to NC17 cuz things get kinda warm, anyways if your not of age, don be reading dis.. okies  
Pairing: Angel, Willow, and Riley.. *deep sigh* ;-)  
Time frame; after the seventh season more or less.   
Notes; Well lets see, major angst and conflicts, moist things that go bump in the night.. hope you like.  
Feedback; Yes please, good or bad,, just please don't slay me.. my ego is weak,hehe.  
Lost;  
  
The mansion cloaked in darkness and Angel found it hard for even him to see. He wandered into the living room then over to the kitchen opening the fridge where he kept his extra packages of blood. Taking two he drank them quickly not bothering to get his mug or heat them up to body temperature. His mind filled with the evenings events. He could see Riley falling over the edge over and over again. Angel tired to think of anyway he could have stopped the young man from falling to his death but he couldn't come up with any ideas how he could have stopped it. Once it was set in motion he was lost to stop it.  
  
His brain still worked at the problem as he went and cleaned himself up. Washing the blood from his wounds and changing out of his bloodied clothes he still had no idea what to say to Willow. How would he convince her it was an accident. He had no intentions of killing Riley, well maybe that wasn't entirely true, he had thought about it. But he would never have followed through with his thoughts. Then another thought ran through his already chaos filled mind. Should he go back, back to her tonight. Could he tell her what he did and not lose her, not watch her eyes, once happy to see him turn to hate and fear.  
  
He knew he really had no choice, he had to go back. She would more or less expect him now that he had made it clear that he wanted to be with her. So what was he to do but go back and face her. He would know then if he ever would have a chance, If she would forgive him. Angel knew this would be one of the hardest things he had ever done. But he also knew there was no way out of it. Win or lose, he would let her know how and why it happened. Telling her he was sorry was only the beginning for him, he would do all he could do, all that could be done to help her over Riley's death. Sure of only what he was going to do, Angel walked out of the mansion his stride determined and his mind made up.   
  
The walk back turned into a run, racing his own fears back to her. Creatures that hid in the sewers watched as he went by so fast as to almost be nothing more than a blur even to them. Once back where he had to come above ground he slowed to a fast walk. Angel looked at his watch and noticed the time was around one AM. Not a good time to just go knocking on her door, she might not even be there. If the police had come by and Riley's body was picked up they would have questioned her, maybe even taking her to the police station. He didn't see any police or any evidence anything had happened there at all. He was unsure of what to do, at that moment he thought maybe he knew what had happened.   
  
Angel looked down at his boots and then back at the apartment building doors. His face a cloud of thought, as he walked up the stairs and into those doors, then up the single flight of stairs it took to get to Willow's apartment. Staring at the door he raised his large hand to knock, but couldn't. Angel closed his eyes tight against the pain in his unbeating heart, letting his mind cover the last time they had been together. His need pushed out any thoughts he had of not knocking and he rapped gently. Holding an unnecessary breath as he waited for her to answer the door. He could hear her heart beating just on the other side of it. Could hear her walking toward the door, her slow soft steps echoing in his ears as if a blast had gone off. He heard the her movement as she must have been stretching to look out the peep hole. Then he heard the quick gasp and the whisper word, his name, coming from her lips.  
  
His ears took note of everything, every sound, the door being unlocked, the knob being turned. It was all like some type of madness had entered him and he was in a time lapse, everything moved so slow. Every noise made all the louder by his fear, fear that she would now reject him and send him away. Something he was not willing and would not do. She needed him, and if she was to much in pain to understand that, he would simply wait it out until she did understand. Angel watched as the door opened way to slowly for him.   
  
Then he saw her at last, her face was tear stained and very pale. She was still shaking as the sobs would over take her. Angel stood like a statue in her doorway, waiting for her reaction, waiting for her to yell and scream at him. He wasn't really sure why, she hadn't seen him and Riley together. She had no way of knowing that he had been the cause of what had happened. But at the same time he was sure his guilt would tell her what he had done. That somehow in his face she would see how he had caused Riley's death.   
  
But she just looked up at him, almost as if she hadn't thought he would come to her. Willow's eyes, glassy with tears and wide with wonder and pain, told him that she was happy to see him. She grabbed him on the spot and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She was sobbing harder now and he let his arms come around her to comfort as he moved them into her little apartment. Angel closed the door behind him and then began brushing her fiery waves of hair down in place. Making soft noises he tried to calm her, letting her get what she needed to out of her system. After a few minutes her voice came up to him in broken gasps, " He,, left,, me,, he said he would stay,, and he left."   
  
It was then that Angel knew what had happened for sure. Riley's military buddies had picked up his body and left with it. There was no body, no dead Riley to mourn, she didn't know he was dead, only that he was gone. Riley to her, had left of his own free will. What happened next Angel wasn't sure of, only that he was helping her and he wasn't the bad guy now. He would tell her what had happened he knew he would but just now he would not. He would allow himself this small amount of pleasure. Not in her pain, but in that she could comfort herself with him. He held her tighter and almost cried for this brief moment without his demon dealing the cards.  
  
The Fates had given him a chance to spend a small amount of time with her. Just to hold her, to comfort her. What else could he ask for, it was more than he had hoped. More than he deserved, and he knew it. Angel could feel himself begin to cry, but he was quiet about it. Holding her, touching her hair, he was happy, happier than he had been in a very long time. For now that was enough and then he would tell her. Not now, he would wait until a better time. Maybe in a few more moments, maybe just a little longer.  
An Angels Grace;  
  
Willow stood long minutes at the window looking out into the darkness of the night. She really thought she had something with Riley. But now she just felt alone and used. Why did he leave like that, what was the reason for him to be her lover to make her feel like she was so loved only to leave. He had promised he wouldn't, but she knew she wasn't Buffy. He would have stayed for the slayer if she had gotten there in time. Being in time would not have helped keep Riley with her she thought. He had a job to do and she was just Willow. The thought did nothing to comfort her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, warding off her feelings of loss and guilt. She really had nothing to feel guilty about she told herself.  
  
He was wonderful to her while she had him and he seemed to be very interested in her. Maybe his old group wasn't willing to take no for an answer. Maybe they kidnapped him more or less. She didn't think that was very likely but it helped her stay sane. She could feel the edges of her mind unraveling even as she was trying so hard to put it back together. It had not been that long ago she lost Terra, and Oz had left her in more pain that she cared to remember. What was it about her that made the ones she loved leave in such terribly painful manners. Just when she thought Riley would quell the pain in her and keep her safe from the worlds torments, he disappears. Well maybe not disappears, cause she knows where he went, or at the very least why he went. Not that it helped much when she thought of herself as number two again.   
  
A small ironic smile cracked the corners of her mouth. Number two, that figures, since I feel like that I might as well be thought of that way. The tears began again and she decided it would be best to cry in the shower, that way she could pretend that she wasn't really crying. It was also the most cloistered place in her apartment and being in the more open areas was making her feel more alone.  
  
Willow stepped from the shower, and let the water run off her body some before she toweled herself dry. Pulling on her fluffy robe she went into her little kitchen and made herself some coffee. Willow placed her hands on the counter and bowed her head trying to make some sense of what had happened over the past few hours. There was nothing she could think of that would cause Riley to do her this way, unless he had been playing with her to begin with. She really didn't want to think of that, it meant that she should have been much more on guard with the Iowa boy. But she knew that it would have been very hard to do.  
  
He and Angel both provoked emotions in her she couldn't explain. She felt the tears begin again and she was almost angry at them. I don't want to cry anymore now, she thought. Her tears were not listening anymore than her feelings were less likely to be hurt because she didn't want to feel pain. She was in full sobs when she heard the someone at the door. Rubbing her hands like a child over her eyes and stifling her sobs she began to walk toward the door. Not sure who it could be, maybe it was Riley, she thought. But as quick as the thought came it left again. He would not have come back this soon, even if he was going to which she doubted as well.   
  
Walking up to the door she raised up on her tiptoes to look out the peep hole. It was Angel, her heart skipped a beat, what was he doing here, she thought. She didn't really care, her fingers stumbled over the lock and door handle as she opened the door to Angel. He stood there looking as if he lost his best friend in the world, and she knew she had something to do with that. She had avoided him today to be with Riley. Now Riley had left her, after what he had said, she thought he would be with her. He had lied to her, she knew that now, and like the stupid little girl she had always been, she fell for it. Now Angel was standing before her and she had no clue how to act. His hands deep in the pockets of his pants he looked as if he were asking permission to do something he knew he would get told no for. Willow was trying not to cry in front of him but it was a lost cause.  
  
She found herself nearly tackling Angel and burying her face in his chest, sobbing her heart out. He seemed surprised by this but held her close and moved them inside the apartment closing the door behind them. She began choking out that Riley had left, that he had said he would stay but left. She could feel Angel holding her closely and petting her cooing words at her like it's gonna be all right, I am here now. She took comfort in them and knew that of all her friends, Angel, would not go. He would stay and take care of her until she asked him to leave. Then he would do whatever she needed him to do, and she wanted that more than anything. She was feeling lonely, ugly, rejected by the world in a way. But then here was Angel holding her sweetly telling her it would be OK. She had no idea how it would be OK, but if Angel said so in her pain ridden mind, he must be right.   
  
She sighed in his arms and her sobbing slowed to a stall. Clinging to him she pressed her lips to his collar, and she heard his sudden intake of air. His arms drew her to him tighter and she sigh in the coolness of his embrace. Willow slid her arms from around his neck and back up under his duster. Her fingers tracing the curves of his well muscled back through his silky shirt. Willow took a deep breath letting the scent of sandalwood and musk fill her lungs. Angel went stone still and let her do as she pleased, the tension in him creating curiousness in the witch to do further exploration. Raising up on her tip toes she landed a kiss the side of his throat.   
  
Angel gave a light moan and pushed her from him looking at her face. Searching for what she was thinking, if she was thinking. His dark eyes covered every inch of the pale skin from her neck to her forehead, then to her light green eyes and over the tresses of still damp copperish hair. She looked haunted to him, like she wasn't really with him at the moment. Only reacting to the physical nearness of him. He wasn't sure he wanted to have her this way, she was to confused about what had happened. He knew he had better wait until he could tell her what he had done. So he began to pull back only to have her raise her delicate hands to his face. He could hear here words, but didn't understand what she was saying. Her fingers were creating a fire in him he knew he should run from.   
Witches Resolve;  
  
Willow wondered why he backed from her but saw his dark eyes watching her face, and she knew. He didn't want her on the rebound, she understood this but she didn't register what it really meant. Only that he had pulled away and she wanted him to stay close to hold her to warm her so she wouldn't feel alone anymore. She wanted him stay with her and help her deal with this. If he left now she would only cry herself to sleep and she was already tired of crying. Nope, no more crying for me, I will do whatever I need to not to cry anymore, her resolve face on, she caressed his cheek and raised up again brushing her lips lightly against his.   
  
It was like an electric shock, the brief kiss she had given was almost more than he could stand. She felt him shaking and heard him pull on unneeded air. Willow looked up at him standing there in front of her and wondered which of them was really more vulnerable at this moment. She guess it was him and she took good use of the thought. If nothing else he would simply reject her like everyone seemed to be doing.  
  
So Willow choose to push her luck and reached up curling her hands around Angel's neck and pulling him down into a deeper version of their last kiss. Parting her lips ever so slightly and slipping her little tongue over his lower lip in a silent request. She felt it when his control broke and his hands went round her lifting her body against his tight enough for her to feel every inch of him. Her mind went aflame when she understood that he wanted her. Feeling his need for her in his bodies reaction to their kiss. At least he wanted her body and for now that would be enough for her.   
  
She wanted the comfort he could give her, his body could take away her pain quicker and better than liqueur or time. She knew it was only temporary but she needed to feel that someone wanted her, and Angel seemed to be giving her that. He groaned as if he were in pain, struggling with his emotions, with his demon, she didn't really care right now. He was kissing her touching her and she was enjoying the feeling of it. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck nibbling as he went and she threw her head back in a deep throated sigh. Her voice came to him in a ragged breathy whisper, that only he could have ever heard. "Love me Angel...... please"   
  
It was a whisper, he was almost sure would destroy his mind entirely. His demon was drooling at the way she was giving herself over to them, and had little ideas for Angel to do. The inner monster would say, take her, mark her, make her your mate. She would belong to us and no one would ever come between us again. It wouldn't matter that you kill the boy, it wouldn't matter to her anymore after she is ours. But Angel, even though he was sure he would have her tonight knew also that he would not mark her, not tie her to him until he was sure she wanted to be. This was a way of comforting her, and he wanted to believe that. It was all she was really wanted his comfort. He also knew being over 240 didn't make saying no to what was your hearts desire, impossible. He didn't want to say no, and wasn't sure he could if he had to.   
  
Angel nuzzled her shoulder and lifted her in his arms, lifting his mouth to hers again. She moaned deeply and twined hands around his neck holding him to her tightly. Walking deliberately to bedroom, nudging her hair from her pale shoulder closest to him, he landed soft kisses along that shoulder and up the side of her neck. Willow only shivered lightly and cuddled closer to his large frame.   
  
The bedroom is dark but Angel saw everything well enough to place her in the center of her full size bed. Standing in the glow of the moonlight that shone from her window he began to undress for her. He slipped off his duster easily and watched her face as he began to tug gently at the buttons of his shirt. Every movement revealing more of his solid chest to her hungry eyes until he dropped the shirt onto the floor. Willow's face was filled with awe and lust, he smiled knowing that he was the only one she was thinking about now. But that thought lead him to another, if it wasn't for him....   
  
Just then Willow sighed his name and moved to the edge her bed. Angel felt her tiny hands running over his now bare upper body and little kisses followed the trail her fingers took. She stood up and walked behind him letting her hands and lips make gentle contact that stopped his movements while his skin caught fire. Once behind him she reached her arms around him and unbuckled his belt pulling it from it's loops. Then repeating the action she undid his pants and slid them down his slim hips. Angel couldn't stand much more of her touching him without returning the favor. So he groaned deeply and turned catching her wrist as she started to slip his boxers from him. Turning around he faced her and sat on the edge of her bed. His face coming about where her breasts were, he pulled her closer to him and tugged at her robe, pushing it over her shoulders and letting it fall. Angel lightly kicked off his shoes and the pants from his feet leaning into her body feeling her warmth and nuzzling her breasts not wanting to rush the evening.   
  
Even as he knew she was giving herself to him in the wake of pain she was feeling, he couldn't stop, he needed her. What more was there to think, if this is the only way he could have her then so be it. He would do his best to make her happy, to give her pleasure. He could feel her hands in his hair, smell her arousal all around them. She was not willing to wait long, and pulled his head back by his hair, levering herself lower, giving him a plundering kiss he had not expected. Angel's reaction was overpowering his reason. He twisted himself while holding the kiss and nearly tossed her onto the bed. Climbing up to her letting his body move over hers as he kissed and nibbled his way back to her lips. Then back down again paying special attention to her rosy nipples and belly button. Angel ran both hands back up her body touching and committing to memory every line and curve of her. Then ran his hands back down her sides as he nuzzled her lower curls. The intake of a breath normally unneeded to his kind was more to assure him of her willingness.   
  
Willow squirmed and wiggled, her sighs and moans coming to his ears like a song on the breeze. It enticed him and encouraged him to keep up his tender assault. She was at her peek when he changed tactics and delivered a mind shattering attack on her senses, making her tumbled over the top instantly. Her body shaking and grasping at thin air, she screamed his name. She could feel him purring against her and her shivers were doubled, tremors of delight sent her over the edge again. Willow was now clawing at him, pulling him up to her. He moved slowly letting her feel how much he wanted her and she moved her hands so that as he came up he lost the last barrier between them.   
  
She could see Angel had slipped into his other visage, but was far from caring. Willow pulled Angel's mouth to hers in a searing kiss and wrapped her legs around him forcing his erection closer to where she wanted him to be. He nearly growled when she touched the length of him, guiding him into her. Angel was not going to let her control this, so he did not push into her yet. Willow gave a sigh of frustration and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and Angel lost it. He slammed into her with a force that caused her head to reel back, her mouth opening in a satisfied moan. The pleasure blocking out everything she had been feeling before. He waited for her to adjust to him, and when she tried to move under him he started a slow powerful rhythm that would send them both reeling. Angel lowered his now bloodied lips to Willow and kissed her deeply mimicking the movements of their joining.  
  
She tasted his blood in the kiss but could not think of anything but the feel of him inside her. Filling her beyond what she thought she could take. He was amazing and she absently, between the flood of feelings, thought about what happens when blood is exchange between human and vampire. The thought didn't last long and she felt herself being raised up so that she sat on his lap. Her legs were wrapped behind him and he was not letting her go and he moved them into a sitting position. Over and over he pumped into her as she left trails of wet kisses and soft bites up over his shoulders and neck. Willow felt herself spinning out of control again, but this time Angel came with her and they both fell into a heap over each other. His now heated member spilling cold seed within the deepest part of her.   
  
She had felt his teeth at her neck but never once did he bite her. For a moment she wondered why, but didn't ask. Willow didn't want to know why he didn't bite her. Wasn't ready to hear that she was good for a night and then he would be gone too, like Riley had left.   
Penitent Angel;  
  
He could feel her retreat from him, like she was crawling into a shell. Angel had no idea why she was pushing him away now of all times. They had just made love for the first time and she was nearly frantic trying to get him away from her. He watched as she curled up into a ball and began to sob again. His heart twisted into knots wondering what he could do to help her. But she was not interested in his help, still he would not let it go and he forced his way closer to her. When she started kicking and hitting at him he still would not give her up to her pain and he pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear. "Willow, please don't. It's going to be OK I will always be here, please Willow." His voice was strained and raspy as he tried to calm her. He began rocking her gently and cooing to her soft mummers of affection. She let herself become quiet and settled in his arms, her exhaustion taking it's toll on her body she fell into a deep sleep. Angel just held her close and listened to her breathing, to her heartbeat. The stillness making his fears come alive again.   
  
He was in awe of what had just happened and ashamed as well. He told himself he never should have let it go this far. He still had to tell her what he had done and now it would be worse because of what they had shared tonight. He was still rocking her gently as his mind raced on and on over what he should have done instead of what he had done. His body didn't agree with him, it and his demon were very happy, except that his demon had screamed for her blood, just a taste if nothing else. But Angel knew that if he had tasted her she would be his mate. She had already taken some of his blood he only had to feed some from her to complete the binding to him and he would never let her go no matter what it cost her.  
  
He couldn't do that to this wonderful girl. Couldn't make that choice for her, she had to want to be his before he would do that and he was pretty sure she would not want him after he told her about what had happened. Letting himself fall in to a light slumber his mind filled with terrible images of Riley falling and Willow hating him, trying to kill him even. He knew somewhere in his mind that if she did try to kill him there would be nothing for him to live for and he would let her. He himself had tried to die a few times. Would it matter if she did it, if she hated him that much that she wanted him dead, he would except that. Angel woke with a jump, escaping the latest in the dreams he was having about how she would react to him once he told her the truth.   
  
Angel woke with a start from one of the dreams that had plauged his mind, and gently stood up letting Willow move away from him. He walked round the bed and watched her. Pink twinge beads of his sweat rolled off his forehead arms, back and chest. He was more or less soaked and felt the need to wash up. Willow still asleep in the bed where he had been, Angel walked over to her side and carefully lifted her so that she could be move away from the dampness. She moved her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck in sleep driven need for comfort.   
  
He laid her on her little couch and covered her with another blanket. Then made his way to the shower, turning the water up as hot as possible. Maybe if he scalded his skin off he would feel clean again. He would not feel like he had just stolen something and destroyed her faith in him. Angel laid his head on the shower wall looking up at the ceiling and letting the hot water run over him burning his skin turning it red. But he felt he was getting off light, he deserved to be beaten to death. Or maybe another trip to hell would make him a better person. This time he could just stay there and leave poor Willow to deal with her pain alone.  
  
No, he knew he couldn't do that either, he had to be here to help her if he could. Let her make the choice if she wanted him dead, it would be the only way he would leave. He change positions and grabbed the nearest shampoo, lathering up his head and rinsing it and letting the soap travel down his body in streams. He nearly rubbed his body raw with a cloth and rinsed again, stepping quickly out of the shower he toweled off and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Angel walked into the living room and checked on Willow she was still sleeping and he went back to her bed changing the linens replacing the coverlet with another. He thought aimlessly that he would have to get her a new set of bed clothes. Angel dropped the soiled bed clothes in a hamper and went to get Willow. He picked her up with ease and padded back to her bed, letting her down easy on it. He covered her up and started to walk away when he heard her mummer to him," Angel, mmm, where are you."   
  
Her voice was full of sleep and he could feel his body react to her lazy tones. "I am right here," he whispered to her as he went to sit next to her on her side of the bed. He needed to get dressed so he would not make matters worse right now. But she lifted her thin arms up to him and pulled his body toward her. "Hold me," was all she said and Angel could in no way leave her embrace, instead he pushed her over some and cuddled in close to her letting his hand trace her features and play with her fiery hair.  
  
So beautiful, he thought, how am I ever going to be able to give this up.   
Still in his towel and laying next to her he felt a little uncomfortable. Angel reached and pulled the towel from him inching up enough to move it. He dropped the thing on the floor and wrapped his arms around her holding her semi sleeping form tight enough to restrict her movement. In his mind his demon screamed, " mine,, mine,.  
Brooding Muse  
  
Willow woke with Angel wound around her in a protective cocoon. His naked arms and legs imprisoning her effectively enough that she knew she would have to wake him to get to the bathroom. She raised her head up so that she could look around him for away to move without disturbing him. But there was no way to do that, so she just watched him as he laid with her. His arms around her waist and legs curled over and in-between hers. She knew if she moved one inch he would notice. Willow gave a rue smile and wondered if he had done that on purpose.   
  
Memories of what they had shared last night overcame her other thoughts and she winced, knowing that she had taken advantage of his love for her. She still wasn't sure what she felt for him, even though she knew it was powerful. Her feelings were still a blur to her reason. Her body trembled at the remember actions of last night and she knew that she would be more than happy to repeat them. But at this very moment she was feeling the need to relive herself, so she would have to wake him.   
  
It was then that she looked him over in earnest. His body like chiseled stone, yet soft and supple. His face was marked with tension even in his sleep but she wasn't sure why he would feel that way. Was he worried how she would react to the fact that they had made love? Angel was always giving himself more of the guilt than was ever nessarey. She was as much to fault over this as he was, and she would not let him take all the blame. She felt both warmed and chilled, her mind wanting to be happy for what she and Angel had shared. At the same time, she was chilled by the loss of Riley. She knew she could deal with him being gone, so many of her friends had left her behind. The only thing she didn't understand is why he would profess such deep feelings telling her that he would stay with her, only to leave within hours of his pledge. Disposable, that's what I am, she thought.   
  
In a flash she was in tears again, not just tears of pain this time, but tears of anger. Suddenly she didn't care what Angel would want and she shoved him from her bed. He woke with a start and sprawled out on the floor with a thump. In Willow's mind Angel could easily do the same thing. He and Riley almost showed up at the exact same time, who was to say the fates were not making a fool of her with these men.   
  
"What the." Angel's voice trailed off and she pounce out of bed and trotted off the the bathroom. He only sat there on the floor stunned and worried. Willow started the shower and did her business letting the water steam up the room before stepping into the hot water herself. This gave her time to think alone, or so she thought. A very light knock on the door told her Angel was not going to give in that easily. "What Angel" she said her voice frustrated at the intrusion. "Um, are you OK." Angel asked on the other side of the door. " I am fine, I will be out in a few." Willow dismissed him with those remarks and she could almost sense the pain coming from him.  
  
She let the water pour over her and slammed her fists into the shower wall, feeling the power in her surge. I could bring Riley back to me, I could show him it wasn't a good idea to play with the affections of a very powerful witch. Her eyes began to turn black and she slammed them shut as well. Willing herself to calm, willing her mind to be still and her heart to grow cooler. She only needed to meditate some and she would regain control of her powers, if nothing else.   
  
The shower didn't take her long and she was half dress by the time Angel came back into the bedroom, a tray in his hand. His face a mixture of grim determination, and hopeful wonder. He kinda looked cute in his pants only, and she tried to smile but she was only able to give a weak version of her normal one. Angel took that as a good sign. At least she isn't blasting me into bits, he thought with a hint of humor. Not that he didn't deserve anything she could dish out, and he had some idea about how much that could be. He was only glad she hadn't, yet.   
  
"What is that," Willow pointed at the tray in his hands. He smiled and pulled one hand from under the tray and pointed things out. "Well this is brie, and those are crackers, clubs I think."His smile took on a wicked gleam as she threw an evil look his way. " I just thought you might be, hungry," he finally conceded. Willow looked at him and her faced cracked a smile, just starting at the corners but then it moved to the rest of her face. She bagain to shake her head and plopped down on the edge of the bed waving him to come on over so she could snak. Chewing happily on a cracker she had snatched even before he could put the tray down, she asked, "Where's my drink?"   
  
To be continued... 


	7. And Then There Was A Time part 7

Title; And Then There Was Time, Part 7  
Author; Greenfae  
Disclaimer; All rights belong to Joss W, and others that I have no clue to. I own nuttin, cuz I am just a wanna be, and have no real talent. =-) so no sue me,, Okies.  
E-mail Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating: hmm PG – R, maybe worse  
Pairing Willow, Riley, and Angel, mmm, salty goodness and all  
Time frame; after the seventh season more or less, but don't hold me to that.  
Notes; A few surpises I hope.. mostly angst over Riley and Angel.. boy oh boy.   
feedback ; yes please,, just don't slay me hehe  
And Then There Was a Time  
Part 7  
A Time of Waiting;  
  
Angel was picking up the plate and returning it to the sink when Willow began crying again. His reaction was one of worry,and he turned to her. " What can I do to help Willow" his voice sincere he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed crimson waves from her eyes. Willow only looked at him and shook her head. " I don't understand you Angel, you should hate me now," her voice cracked with her feeling. The look on his face could not have been more surprised. "What do you mean, little one, you have done nothing to me," In his mind he replayed the events of the night before. His demon clawing and begging to have more this morning, Angel forced it back down. He watched Willow closely, his mind wondering what was going to happen next. She only lowered her head not allowing Angel to seek her eyes.   
  
Somewhere from her point of view, if I don't look at him I wont have to deal with the pain he is going to feel. She knew she couldn't be with him, not really anyway. Telling him was the next big step and she really didn't want to do that. She had enjoyed their night, but that's all it was for her. She couldn't let it be anymore until she was more in control of her feelings. More in control of her heart and pain, she would have to be in order to deal with what was happening to them. Angel waited for her to start, he had no idea what she was going to say. But somehow he wasn't feeling good about it. When she finally met his gaze, he could see her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He wanted to reach out and hold her but when he tried she shrank back from his touch. The concern in him gave him voice and he asked, " What is it Willow?". She only smiled unhappily and shook her head. Her voice was small and almost painful to hear as she spoke simply to him, "Angel, I am sorry, but I can't be with you." She checked him for reaction before going on, "I, she turned her head and looked at the heavy curtains on the widows, can't deal with anyone right now, last night was a mistake, and , and I am sorry".   
  
Her tears began to fall full force now and powerful sobs shook her body so that she nearly convulsed. Angel reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace, petting her head, he talked to her in low tones. "It's all right Willow, please, I am here for you, and you don't have to be like this, you don't have to worry about me." He wanted to tell her, felt he had to tell her, he was not worth what she was doing to herself, he was the reason she was feeling like this. But he just couldn't tell her that Riley was dead. Not simply gone, but dead, that would mean no hope at all. If she only thought Riley as gone on his own, then she might still have hope that he would change his mind. As funny as that seemed, for Angel to want, he did want it, wanted Willow to have hope. He held her in his arms for a long time before she pulled from him and gave him a weak smile. "Well, I guess that means you are not angry with me," her voice was shaky but she had gotten most of the tears out. She sat in front of him and dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Her green eyes redden with all the crying she had been doing of late.   
  
Angel decided he would ask nothing of her and would just help her all he could. He had to let go in order for her to heal, and she had to heal to know that she could love again. He wanted her love, but was not willing to cause her more pain in the process. He would have to tell her and soon, then he would have to wait it out and hope. Right now he would just be there for her and watch her to make sure she would be OK. Somehow he would find a way to make it all up to her. Somehow, but he really knew that would not be possible. He had done one of the worst things possible and he didn't know how to take it back. There was no way to make this better. Angel swallowed hard and looked up at Willow, maybe he should tell her now. She would be very angry but it would be over, out of the way and he wouldn't have it hanging over his head like this.   
Confessions;  
  
Willow looked Angel over and had to wonder what he was thinking. She knew she had dealt him a dirty hand this time but she didn't know what else to do. It would be horrible of her to lead him on anymore than she had. Seeing his face play so many emotions she didn't understand, why was he not saying anything, he should have been angry with her. But she didn't see why he was so quiet, so she just waited. He looked as if he would cry and she wanted so badly to understand.   
  
His voice trembled as he told her how he came to see her and found Riley and her together. How he asked Riley if they could talk and they had met on the roof. The words just seem to flood out of him as he stared at the floor. He told her that he and Riley had an physical confrontation, and how Riley had fell from the top of the building. Angel glanced up once to see her face and was not surprised to see her eyes flashing from green to black then back again in an instant. He told her that he had meant to say all this before, to beg forgiveness. Or at the very least that she would let him help her until she felt she was OK. Angel began ramble, as he tried to convey his confused emotions at her reaction to him when he had gotten there last night. That he had not intended what had happened either but that he didn't have the strength to say no at the time. He was, is, after all in love with her and she needed him. How could he say no, he just wished he had been able to tell her before they were together. He didn't want any secrets between them. Most of all he was sorry, but he knew that didn't really do any good. When Angel finally stopped he felt exhausted, and fearful. Not of what she might do to him, but of what she might think of him, how she might turn away from him and never look back.   
She had no idea what to say to make him stop, Willow didn't want to hear Riley was dead. That she wasn't left behind, oh yes she was glad about that, she didn't want to be just left behind. But then there was that little factor, Riley is dead. Her mind went blank, darkness overtook her once and she felt like she was going to faint. How could Angel be telling her this, what had she thought, he was on the roof with Riley? They had a fight, over her, NO! Riley had died because he loved her, it was like she was a curse on those that cared about her. Riley is dead and Angel is to blame, or so he says, the fates have had fun with this one. She could feel the power rise up in her and she wanted to unleash her anger on something, someone. But really, was Angel to blame, or was she really the evil one. That just made better sense to her, after all Oz left her because he killed someone over her, Tara died right in front of her. Now Angel was telling her that Riley was dead and that somehow he was the cause of it, he pushed Riley and he had tripped over something, falling off the roof. Falling to his death, that word echoed in her mind.   
  
Willow got up very slowly and backed away from Angel who tired to get close to her again, tired to pull her into his arms again. But she would have none of it, she heard her voice scream the words at Angel. "Get out, leave me alone, get the hell away from me." Her voice in ear splitting jagged tones as she yelled so loud that her voice threaten to give out. There was nothing he could do but leave. Angel stood and began to walk out of the small apartment. He picked up clothes and shoes as he went, his heart sank and he headed for the door. He took one last look at her on her bed before he went to the living room and out the door. She was curled up into a ball in the center of the bed her knees pulled up to her chest. He wanted to help her somehow, but had no idea what to do to help. He had in his mind something, or rather someone he wanted to go see over this. Only problem was he wasn't sure how he would be received after all this time. It didn't really matter to him now, she was the only one he was thinking of and he had to help her somehow. Walking out the door he paused and listen to her weeping, it would have broken his heart if it were still beating.   
Friends Intervention;  
  
Xander walked to his car from the store, his years with the Slayer alerted him to Angel's presence and he turn to face the vampire. "Hey deadboy," Xander's eyes narrowed as he watched Angel stride closer. He didn't really know what to expect of him, but he was sure he really didn't want to know. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, and Xander felt like there had been enough "not good" going on for the Scoobies of late. "Hey, Angel watched for Xander's reaction and noted it was not welcoming, not that he thought it would be. The lights of the parking lot shone down making mini spots on the ground around them, Angel walked in and out of the lights as he approached. "And just what is it I can watch you squirm over this time." Xander was careful not to let Angel get to close to him, he wasn't sure if he was dealing with Angel or Angelus at this point and didn't want to find out the hard way. "Well, fact is I really would like to talk to Giles." Angel's face took on a grim expression as Xander shook his head. "The G-man isn't in today, but if you will write a note I will get it to him for you" Angel simply replied, "It's about Willow," A worried look covered Xander's dark features, "What is up with my Wills, what have you done."   
  
The accusation in his voice made Angel wince. He had known that Xander would not be happy with what was going on of late with him and Willow. But he did expect Xander to listen first. It wasn't what he had done to Willow, he thought, but what he had done to Riley. He had to figure out a way to tell them why that would hurt Willow so much without telling them more than they needed to know. "Can we go see Giles, Xander, I really don't have time for this, and it won't help Willow." the frustration in his voice was obvious even to Xander. "Yeah, OK," Xander waved Angel to get into the car and they left going to Xander's apartment.   
  
Not much was said on the way, both took wary glances at each other. Once there and into Xander's place, Angel asked about Spike. The thought that the blonde vampire might be some help had crossed his mind but he dismissed it quickly. Spike was still dealing with his own demon, and wouldn't be much help he thought. Xander mumble something about Spike that didn't sound encouraging anyway. Xander began looking for Giles' number on his desk. Angel stood near the middle of the room and watched, waiting for him to find what they needed. Once that was found Xander turned on Angel and asked, "So what is this all about Angel? Why do you need Giles' help, has Willow gone all dark powerful witch again?" Angel didn't know what to say to that, so he just shook his head. "Then what," Xander was nearly demanding now. Willow was after all his friend, he had known her when they were children together. If Angel was keeping something about Willow that was important from him he was going to know what.   
  
Angel looked at the man before him and tried to remember the boy he had been. This Xander had grown up and was more in command of his feelings and more aggressive in his tactics. But then it had always been in him, Angel remember when the Master arose and Xander had tracked Angel down so they could find Buffy. He would not let her just die and he was now not going to let whatever was up with Willow go by him either. Xander gave him a look that would have kill lesser vampires as Angel told him what had happened and why he was there now. He of course left out a lot of the more intimate nature of some things. But he didn't think Willow would mind that, in fact she would likely be glad he had choose not to say somethings. Still with each passing moment Angel thought Xander was more and more willing to stake him on the spot.  
  
Xander had actually thought of keeping Angel here until daylight and then drawing back all the curtains in his place. He had known for sometime that Angel was enamored of their favorite witch, but he had not known how much. If what Angel was saying was true, then she had choosen Riley over him anyway. That was a good thing in Xander's mind, good that she had the sense to see through deadboys crap. But he wasn't sure about the whole thing with Riley, what would make solider boy decide on Willow as his girl friend. It wasn't that Xander didn't see what was attractive about her, he had himself seen that attraction she had when he was with Cordy. The thought was Riley had been in love with Buffy and when he left and came back he thought he remembered Buffy saying that Riley had gotten married. So where was Riley's wife? Or was there something else happening that he didn't know about yet. Xander looked at Angel and started to speak, but Angel cut him off. "So do you think since Willow could be near losing control that we could talk with Giles now." his voice curt and angry. Xander said nothing to him, he only went to his phone and sat down dialing the number in his hand.   
  
Angel watched quietly and moved his weight back and forth from one foot to the other in restlessness. Xander was only able to get a message to him, and he was not real happy about that. He knew that Giles would get back to him as soon as possible. He didn't worry about that, it was the time frame that scared him. After all if Willow was going evil again, they didn't really have much time to wait. Xander stood and walked Angel to the door, "You need to get out of here, Angel, it will be daylight soon, and you can leave us to clean up," his tone was biting. Angel didn't like being dismissed like that but he knew he would have to get back to his mansion before daybreak. He could always come back and see what was happening with Willow, and what Xander had found out about Giles. Xander watched the dark vampire stride out the door and into the night. Then he went and got his jacket, picking up his keys, deadboy may not be able to help Willow. But he was sure going to try, after all, he was her friend.  
Returning Balance;  
  
It had been five weeks since Willow had found out that Riley was gone. In those weeks, she had tried to deal with her pain and deal with Angel. She had found him to be very helpful over all but she didn't feel right about being with him and was still in much guilt about the one time they had been lovers. She knew that at the time she was more or less out of her mind, but at the same time blamed herself, because she didn't really give Angel much choice. How many men, without an inner demon like Angel had, could have said no to someone they thought they wanted. Willow had to admit that if he didn't love her he was putting on a good show of it. If it were not for Xander she might have let Angel into her life, in her weaken state emotionally she was no match for his attentions.   
  
She had relied heavily on Xander, he never let her forget who she was and that she still had to work through some things, after losing Riley that Angel needed to stay out of. Both men had been to see her on a daily bases so that she never really had a lot of time to brood over what had happen. Angel had told her the full story, again so that she could understand better what had happened. Why Riley was not returning to her, and likely never would. Willow thought about doing the same spell for him that she had done for Buffy. But after what she went through with Tara she wasn't willing deal with being refused by the powers again. Willow sat in her living room watching an old movie that she had seen a dozen times. She heard the knock at the door and made a face, it was nice of them but she really didn't want to see Xander of Angel tonight. It had been a very bad day over all and now it was around ten PM. She only wanted to be alone, she really couldn't stand another pep talk. The knock came again, Willow stood up and walked slowly to the door. Her hair a mess and her tears staining her pretty face, she was pale and looked as if she needed rest badly. Resigned to another night of "poor Willow" from her friend or the dark vampire she opened the door.   
  
Giles looked her over and smiled sadly, "Willow, umm may I come in". His voice was calm but worried, as she nodded him into her little box apartment. "Hey, Giles, nice to see you, she sounded monotone and kinda worn. As she walked back into the center of the living room, she waved a hand showing him in. Giles entered into her little apartment and walked around to her couch. "Um, yes then, he began his voice trembling slightly, Willow I came as soon as the new Watcher council let me. They are in desperate need at the moment." He watched her as she simply nodded her head and walked into her little kitchen retrieving the tea pot there so that she could make tea for her and Giles. They talked and she told him as much as he had already heard from Xander and Angel. It was all a surprise in that Riley had actively wooed Willow and more or less won her affections only to be kill that very night. The worse was the fact that Angel had something to do with it.   
  
Giles couldn't help but wonder if Angelus had a part in this. Maybe it wasn't really Angel, but his demon in charge of his body. Giles' thoughts ran back to when he found Jenny, her body arranged so that she looked as if she was welcoming him to her, when in fact her neck had been broken. Angelus hadn't even fed from her which meant he didn't need to feed only that he wanted her dead, and Giles to deal with it. A shiver ran up his spine, at the idea of Willow having to deal with Angelus, pretending to be Angel. That would explain why Riley was dead, why Angel was still around. If he truly wanted the witch no one or no thing would stop him. But Giles knew he would try, life or death, wasn't the point anymore, saving Willow was. She didn't seem to believe that it was Angelus, she had assured Giles of that. But he knew he would have to find out for himself. It would be the only way he would be OK with what had happened. If Riley had truly fell on accident he would find out, one way or another.   
  
He thought about certain spells he could perform that would allow him to see what had happened on the spot where Angel said it had happened and he was ready to go there now and find out. Except for the fact that humans don't do well roaming the streets of Sunnydale at night. Thinking better of it he took to Willow's idea that he could sleep on the couch for the night and they would start the next day.  
  
Times Virtue;  
  
Early the next morning they both woke to the steady knocking of Xander. Willow let him in and went to sit down rubbing her eyes in a childlike fashion. Xander spoke in hurried tones, watching both Giles and Willow for their reactions. " Well looks like deadboy is going to stay in Sunnydale, at least for a while. " Willow didn't really say anything but Giles face became animated and nearly enraged. He stood and got some things from his bag and he nodded to Xander to follow him. Giles strode up the flights of stairs it took to reach the roof with very little problem, Xander close behind. In the mornings light he stood near where Angel had his fight with Riley and began to pour a salt circle and light candles. Having done that he added some chanting to it and waved a small smudge stick light so the smoke billowed around them.  
  
"Ent karmas nat' ta'ne los rean turnus" he chanted over and over again until the smoke from the smudge stick doubled , and tripled cutting off their visual of the roof at the moment, but creating images of it's own, inside the smoke. Giles looked on in interest as the pictures of the past events came into view. He could see that Angel had been telling the truth, but he also saw something that made his heart drum in his chest. Once the smoke had cleared, he was able to return to Willow. She had not wanted to see what ever had happened but was waiting to know for sure from him.  
  
Giles entered the apartment with Xander hot on his heels. The two men looked at each other and nodded, Giles walked over to Willow and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Willow, I um, want you to sit for a moment." his voice was excited and she wondered what he could have seen that would make him this way. She walked over the a chair at her little table and sat down watching him as he joined her. Giles sighed deeply and looked at Willow, hope etched in his face as he began. Willow wondered what he was waiting for, she wanted him to tell her whatever was up. The faster the better, her mind reasoned, since she was already in pain over the whole thing, it would only be of help to her to find out that Angel had not hurt Riley for spite. The idea that it had been an accidental was the only thing she had left to hold on to. If Giles was going to tell her that it wasn't an accident she would go insane on the spot. Giles smiled nervously and she waited for him to speak. When he did it was not what she had thought at all, "Willow... umm, according to what the spells vision revealed, it is quite possible that .. well that Riley is indeed still alive." the ex watcher played with adjusting his glasses tentatively as he watched the little witch's face go blank.  
  
You could have knocked Willow over with a feather at that remark, "Then why,, why did he go?" she asked her mind confused. "Well,, Giles started, from what I saw he was hurt pretty badly, but he was picked up by the commando group that was suppose to meet with him I guess. At least that is what was shone in the vision." Giles took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, he watched Willow for a minute. " Willow I don't think you have anything to worry about as far as Angel is concerned, His voice steadier, but you have to deal with him somehow." Willow only nodded and stood, " I need to shower Giles, I will be back out in a few", her voice set in monotones as she walked away. Giles watched as she left the room, he worried that she was unstable and hoped that the news he had for her would help her balance herself more.   
  
Xander stood in awe of what was going on, Riley could still be alive and Willow could still have a chance at the soldier boy, if he comes back. But what would Angel do if he found out that Riley was alive. Right now he was willing to wait for Willow, to let her decide what she wanted, confident that he would be that choice. Xander had to wonder what he would react like if he knew there could be limited time, that any day Riley could come back and she would go off with him to parts unknown. He didn't want to think of that right now, dead boy would find himself more than dead if he didn't let Willow do what ever she wanted. Xander heard the shower go off and walked back to Giles from the window he had been looking out of. They both waited to see how she would be when she came out of the shower.   
  
Witch's Brew;  
  
Willow turned her head as she watched the people go by on the street in front of the Magic Box. Anya had taken the last part of the day off, which was very weird for her. But she had good reasons to go, and Willow was happy to be without the ex-demons comments for a short while. Not that Anya was being rude really but she had to wonder what it was like on her plane. Since people here didn't say things like, "Choosing should be easy, ones laying down dead the others walking around dead. At least he can talk to you.". Oh Goddess, if she had to explain one more time that she was not wanting to deal with any of it right now Willow thought she would go insane and cause another near apocalyptic episode. She rubbed her temples and turned dusting the counters.   
  
It was just getting dark outside and Willow reminder herself to call Xander, and let him know she was on her way home in a half hour. She walked over to the phone and the bells over the door rang letting her know that she had another customer. The last one tonight she thought to herself, as she made note to lock the doors when this one left. Willow turned to greet the person who had just entered and at first thought she was meeting a long lost relative of some sort. The lady was about the same height and weight with a little darker red hair than hers. The woman's gray eyes flashed as she took in Willow who was behind the counter. She nodded and said hello, the began to walk around the shop. "Anything I can help you find?" Willow said as she came around the counter to help the woman. "Oh, no I think I can find what I want, I like to look around before I choose." having said the she walked deeper into the shop. she looked over some crystals and picked up a few as she walked deeper still, looking over the book shelves now. "Miss, the lady inquired, is this book on white witch craft or the darker arts?" Her questions not being to uncommon but enough so that Willow could not just look at he book from where she was and say.   
  
Around the counter Willow came and over to where the lady stood. "Well lets see," she said as she picked the book from the lady's hand. Looking it over she began to read from it's contents, until she felt as if the world had just exploded and the lights went out. The lady stood over her looking down and smiling her vampiric visage in full view. "Simple math sweetie, never turn your back on anyone after dark, or you will never see it coming." her eyes shone with glee as she retrieved Willow's store keys and locked the front door. She then gathered up Willow's limp body and headed out the back to the alley. Humor in her steps as she thought of what rewards she would get by capturing the one Angelus was stalking. Willow thought she heard singing as she was being carried. But her head hurt to much to say anything, much less try to move. 


	8. And Then There Was A Time part 8

Title; And Then There Was a Time  
Author; Greenfae/Keziah  
Disclaimer; All rights belong to Joss W, and Mutant E, I own nothing, I have nothing,, please no sue me ..   
E-mail Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; PG to R maybe alittle worse,, I am terrible at rating.  
Pairing; Willow, Angel , and Riley  
Time frame;kinda of after season 7 ,, I think.  
notes.. this one is about tourtue and nasty stuff. if you will be upset by it dont read it ,,   
feedback: if ya wanna ,, I would enjoy.. I hope.. hehe  
Part 8  
In Dreams;  
  
She could feel the weightlessness, the ebb and flow of her body as she lay waiting for him. The soft silks of the curtains blowing back from the floor to ceiling from the widows gently as she sat up in her bed. The room was round and light .. open on all four sides like a gazebo. Willow looked around and noticed she was dressed in a mint green nearly sheer dress. It fit tight to her waist and flowed in waves down her legs to her ankles. It was strapless and set in a heart shape around her perky beasts. Her hair was wound up loosely round her head so that tendrils fell around her face and down her back. A silver ring on her left thumb that seemed to be inscribed with some runic markings. But she wasn't sure what the markings meant.  
  
Willow sat back calmly watching through the windows. Fields and flowers were everywhere rose petals were strewn over the floor. She could hear birds tweeting happily very near her. In her mind she couldn't tell if it was day or night. It seemed bright, but she could almost make out the stars from her spot on the large round bed. She knew he was coming, that her love would soon be there with her. All she had to do was wait, and even that wasn't for very long. Strong hands fell gently on her shoulders from behind and she closed her eyes to the feel of him that loves her best. Willow felt the his weight settle on the bed next to her and his hands slid down her arms wrapping them around her pulling her back into his body. He folded her into a embrace and added little kisses that feathered down the side of her neck.   
  
Willow sighed, her head rolled to the other side allowing him full access to her soft warm skin. One of his hands move upward and cupped the rounded mound of her breast and she arched her back into his touch. With his other hand he placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her face to his, kissing her gently. Letting his tongue trace her lips in his urgent need for her. This cause a small moan to escape her lips and he entered the sweet hollow of her mouth. Their passions flared as they kissed and he sighed his pleasure to her. It had seemed so long since she was with him. But now the wait was over and she felt only the intense need taking over her body. She could feel the little tickles he was making on her sides where his hand was gently stroking the silky covered flesh there. Then the tickling became more than that, almost like it hurt.  
  
Suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed, pain searing her mind in hot flashes. Her eyes blurred and tearing, started to take in her surroundings, she was not in a beautiful room nor was her lover here. More like a basement or dungeon, something was really wrong. Willow notice the more she came to that things were upside down. Mostly because she was upside down. Hanging from what appeared to be a set of chains on a wall. Her hands were bound around her waist and she had to move her head to an odd angle so that it didn't hit the floor. She flashed back to her dream and she smiled in irony of her minds ability cope. Her side still hurt though and she tired to move enough to see why. But instead she heard' "Well, I see my little pet is awake at last".  
  
Demon Treats;  
  
Willow saw the form of a woman move into view. It was the same lady she had been trying to help at the Magic Box. Why was this happening to her she wondered, as she watched the woman move over to her with a red hot fire place poker. That was the smell, Willow thought, I have been burn by that thing. The woman began to speak again as she came closer to Willow's face waving the hot instrument barley an inch from her nose. "Are you comfortable, she smiled wickedly, would you like a cappuccino?" the question was a taunt. Willow knew it, she tossed one out at the woman herself, " you get that line from a book or do you really go out into the world with that face".  
  
Willow tried her best, up yours smile, but it didn't go over very well in her topsy turvy state. She could barley think anyway with all the blood running to her head. The woman clear her throat and smiled, "my name is Eve, you are Willow Rosenburg right?" not that she really needed the answer. Eve walked back to the stove where she had pulled the iron from and placed it back. "I will have to leave soon, but just so you know, I plan to make a dinner of you for the demon of my dreams". Her smiled curve around her face and she watched as Willow tried to say something, most likely of a magical nature. Eve shook her head, "wont work here witch, I have already place a spell on this place. One that will negate your magic for the most and keep you here as long as I like". Eve walked over to a emblem on one wall and lifted her hand as if she were a model on a price is right. "This is a seal, the seal if you want to ward off magic's of all kinds." the vampiress grinned and let her visage fall into her true face. "And you my dear are more or less helpless, when I bring Angelus here, we shall feed and find pleasure in your body in ways you have no idea of. Yet." With that she turned on her heels and left swiftly.  
Chained;  
  
Willow began to take in everything around her as she tried to find a way out of this, before Angel/Angelus showed up. She was worried that the vampire was correct in theory anyway. Her mind raced, what if he has been playing me and is really Angelus. Then all he would have been waiting for would be a way to stop me from using my magic. Then he could kill me and leave me on Buffy's doorstep or something equally disturbing. Or even worse, he could turn me and take my soul away, making me like the other me, vampire me. Her head began get very cloudy again, and her side was still burning from the wound that Eve had caused.  
  
Maybe she thought, maybe she could take a few minutes nap. Just so she could gather her strength and deal better with what was happening to her. Somehow she knew there was no way out of this unless Angel really was himself, who would know how to find her. They would only know she was missing, and that's only if she was missing more than 10 hours. She seemed to remember telling them to stay away so she could rest. Oh how she now wished she hadn't asked that of them. Her last thought before passing out again was of how she would explain her stupidity to the others, if they rescued her.  
  
Dressing the Part;  
  
Eve walked into her closet, looking through the enormous amount of clothing there. She had to pick just the right outfit to meet Angelus in. She had more than 4 hours to choose, and taking her time was something she liked to do. The closet itself was huge, Eve walked into it and proceeded to follow the hanged clothes for 8 feet before she came to the end of them and to the rows and rows of shoes. Imelda Marcos would have been proud of her and her collection. There must have been more than two thousand pairs of shoes, all colors shape and designers. Eve smiled as she walked over to her favorite pair of kiss me or kill me pumps. They were dark red and had straps that went round her ankles in a cutting fashion. These she tried on first, just to get in the mood if nothing else. After all she was dressing for the "Scourge of Europe". The thought made her tingle in all the right places, maybe he would show her his way of blood sports. Her mind thrilled to the idea of being beneath the cold hard body of one of the most vicious vampires that had ever been. Excitedly she began to decide what she would wear, as she went through a list in her mind of what she would say. How she would present her, "gift" to Angelus, the one with the angelic face. If she had a heart beat it would have missed one.  
The Job;  
Angel sat going over his notes for the millionth time, the client that had contacted him was strange at best. He didn't really want to take a job right now since he was still in Sunnydale and waiting for Willow to feel more like talking to him. As he read the papers in his hand his eyes kept wandering to the phone, "what would one call hurt, she wouldn't, couldn't get more angry with him over one phone call". He reached for the thing and gave a wane smile to himself, dialing her number he thought to himself how weak he had become.  
  
The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. That in itself wasn't a bad thing, except that he really wanted to talk with her. Setting his mind Angel got his duster and walked for the front door of his mansion. He would go see how she was for himself, heading toward the Magic Box first he would walk her home if she hadn't left yet. Which was unlikely since the shop had been closed for hours. Then head to her house making sure she was OK. He could rest and read that stupid file Cordy had sent him after that. Inside Angel's head his demon was talking to him in a small voice, bidding it's time, waiting for Angel to slip and let him out enough to do what it really wanted to do. Angel always knew it was listening to him, he heard it's voice when it told him to take Willow and run with her. After all he knew places in the world that no one would find, places where Willow would learn to except their love, and not keep up this stupid game anymore. Hard as Angel would try to push that voice away from his mind, even the souled part of him admitted, he was getting worried about how long she was taking to make up her mind.  
Finding Traces;  
Getting to the Magic Box around 11 PM, Angel walked to the big front window and peered inside. He didn't see anything right away, but after looking into the darkness for a bit his vampire eyes caught sight of something small on the floor. Something that shouldn't have been there, something that Willow would have never left without. Her keys, the ones to the shop, and maybe on the same ring, ones to her apartment as well. Angel's mind run rampant and he darted around to the back door checking to see if it was open, and it was. He entered the building heading for where he had seen the keys. Sure enough it was her keys, pink fluffy teddy bear key ring and all. His eyes flashed amber and game face snapped into place as he pulled his cell phone from his belt and called Xander's place. Giles answered the phone and Angel told him what had happened as far as he knew, then he let Giles go saying he was going to try and follow her trail or at least go to her apartment and see if she was there.   
  
After all there was no reason to think that, as powerful as she was she just fell at her attackers feet. Angel started by looking for signs of struggle, there wasn't any that he saw. Only some minor scuff marks on the floor like something, someone had been dragged a very short distance before being picked up, maybe. He went to the door he had used to enter the shop and there was little to anything there to go by either. The only thing he could pick up on was the overly sweet scent of an almost familiar perfume. His memory seemed to known the smell, but he could not pull up who or what would use such a fragrance. The trial was thin at best, he would not be able to find her on what he had so far. It had been almost four months since he watched Riley topple over the edge of the building, but he was now wishing soldier boy was here. Willow had said he was now more or less a detective that hunted missing people, or other things.  
  
Angel glanced around one more time, trying to decide which way the scent actually went. But he knew that would be near impossible, since it had been awhile and the wind was blowing pretty good. Those things made even his keen senses less than useful. Turning on his heel he marched off toward Xander's house and Giles, it would be a place to start. Once he tells them what he had found maybe they could find her together.  
Guess Who;  
  
It seemed to take forever to get back to Xander and Giles, but really it was only a few minutes. Angel walked up to the door and banged on it heavily. He could hear three heartbeats on the other side and wondered if maybe Willow had somehow escaped and gotten over here for safety sake. But no his mind corrected, he didn't smell her and by now he knew every scent she was likely to wear and her normal body fragrance. The scents were familiar to him but he could not quite place them yet. The door opened and Buffy stood there looking at him her eyes shinning up at him, pain evident in them. "Come in Angel, she said in clipped tones. Meaning she had already been briefed by Giles or Xander and she felt he had some explaining to do to her, or so she would think. He didn't feel the need to say anything to the Slayer, mostly because it would be like confessing again and he didn't think Buffy really needed to hear it from him. No doubt she had heard enough already.  
  
It was a little bit of a shock to see her, but he knew she would show up sooner of later. The only problem with sooner was that Angel had not got Willow to come back to him yet. With things up in the air as there were he was worried Willow's best friend would be able to sway her away from Angel completely. The demon in Angel's head wanted to kill her on the spot, instinct and hatred of the slayer coming to the fore. Even though in his heart he saw her as girl he had been in love with, and still care a great deal for. Right now he didn't know which side of the fence she was on and he didn't want to lose his chance at Willow because of something Buffy said or did.  
  
Walking into the front room she piled up on an over stuffed chair and watched him as he moved over toward where Xander was. "So what have you found out about Willow", Buffy asked in her most controlled slayer voice. "Not as much as I would like, Angel answered, But this is just the beginning, I am sure Giles will no more. Or at the very least he will be able to help me figure out what happened". Angel's eyes scanned the room for Giles, his hearing detected noises coming from where the bath was and he went back to his conversation with Buffy. "So you going on patrol with me to find her then, he asked the tension showing in his movements. He wanted this over and to have Willow back where he knew where she was, safe. Giles needed to get out here so he could ask about the vision spell again, maybe something like that would help find Willow. To Angel that couldn't be done fast enough.  
  
They had no way of knowing who or what had her right now and it was making him crazy. Xander looked at him strangely and Angel noticed an almost grim inner conflict within the man. What was it Xander was thinking, he started to ask what was on his mind when the door leading through the bedroom to the bath opened. Good, thought Angel, finally Giles. The tension was getting to him and he knew he needed to do something other than receive dirty looks from goofy and the slayer. Angel turned toward the door only to drop his jar nearly on the floor.  
  
Riley stepped into the main room and looked around, he had known that he would be seeing Angel here and he was not happy about that. But when he got to Sunnydale this evening and didn't find Willow at home, he had come to Xander's home looking her. Only to get the news very shortly after he got there that Willow may have been kidnapped. He was not a happy man and his anger showed toward Angel, he didn't even bother to pretend civility toward the dark vampire. He still had some not completely heal parts but he didn't want Angel to know that. Somehow understanding that Angel would in no way let him help if he thought he was still hurt.  
  
Masking any left over pain Riley walked over to Angel and glared at him crossing his arm over his broad chest. To Angel he looked as if he were fine, as if nothing had happened to him. He started to say something to Riley then noticed the look on his face and returned it with his own icy stare. Both men looked as if they were about to resume the last time they had encountered each other. That is when Buffy eyeing them both stepped in the middle, "Save it for who ever or whatever has Willow, boys." Her comments made in clipped tones, her eyes daring either of them to keep up their testosterone benge. Both man looked to their shoes briefly then they made way to separate corners. But not without further killer glances at each other.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Giles, looking impatient and flustered. "How do they expect to call themselves 'information finders' if they can't find one auburn headed witch." The words said as if he had a lemon in his mouth. Giles paced in the apartment, puling off his jacket and placing books on the coffee table. He scanned the room and noticed that both Angel and Riley were here now and he did his best not to allow his own feelings get involved with what they had to do now. Angel found himself feeling very uncertain of the whole thing, what would he do now. Riley's reappearance was not on his list of things to worry about. It would seem he needed a new list. Worse, he thought, no one told him of Riley's return, yet they all seemed not to be surprised by this, by his even being alive. His mind caught up with the rest of them as they discussed how to find Willow and what to look for. It was Angel's phone that brought them out of their concentrated effort if only of a minute. He checked it to see who it was then answered it moving away from the rest to have more privacy with his client.  
The Phone Call;  
  
Xander was asking more questions and Buffy was correlating a plan of attack with Riley when Angel's voice suddenly got louder than the rest of them put together. "What do you mean, NO, I will come, just let me get this address written down." he motioned for someone to give him paper and pen. Giles got him the items and the group watched him each wondering what was so important it would take away from what they were trying to do.  
  
Once the address was jotted down he closed the phone and looked at the rest of them, guilt written all over his face. "I know where she is," he said, unwilling to let them see the fear in his eyes. Giles and Riley moved toward Angel, both looking as if he didn't tell them, that they would beat it out of him. Angel stared at them and let out a sigh, " I will have to go this one alone, his voice hard edged and serious, she will be killed if I don't go on my own, and there is no way to sneak up on this person." Xander snorted, " person,, you mean vampire don't you." He paused a minute, what happened Angel, one of your enemies find an easy way to get to you, or some friend wanting to get you something/someone for you birthday.". Angel's eyes flashed amber gold at the last comment, and that had both Buffy and Riley in his face.  
  
"Just chill, Angel" Buffy made him know she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Just tell us Angel, Giles asked, what has happened to Willow." Angel began to explain that a female vampire had kidnapped her and she was being held by the vampire so that Angel/Angelus would come to her. She seemed to want his attention. But in Angel's mind the vampire called Eve had no idea what she would be getting. That if she wanted to be with Angelus he would let her, long enough to rip her head off anyway. After they had talked about it for a short while Angel took off on his own knowing that he had little time and Eve would be impatient now. He needed to make an appearance as Angelus and he had to change some of what he was wearing to do that. After leaving the mansion he watched around him on the street and thought he smelled something familiar. But he had no time to stop and wonder. With only a half hour left before Eve had said she would carry out her threats against Willow. He was in no mood to deal with anything else.  
Shadowing an Angel;  
  
Riley slipped out of the apartment just before Angel had left and followed him to his mansion. What the hell is he doing here, Riley wondered. His question was answered in less then ten minutes as Angel walked out wearing a long duster and what looked like black leather pants. He watched as Angel stopped a moment and looked around then shook his head and got into his car heading where ever it was he thought Willow was being held. Riley follow in a small dark jeep, from a fair distance, so as not to be noticed. His thoughts kinda of jumbled, Angel needed to make a fashion statement to the female vampire or something.   
  
To Riley this was kinda of stupid, but knowing what he did about Angel he didn't doubt that he knew what he was doing. Riley's hope was that it wouldn't take to much time. He needed to see Willow, needed to know she was all right. He had missed her so much that even before he was really ready to come back he left base and came to see Willow. He needed her and wanted her to know he had not left her. He would never want to leave her, and when he saw her again he would let her know that for certain. But first, they must find and rescue her. Riley's hands held tight to the wheel of the jeep as he carefully turned with Angel and kept his on every move the dark car ahead of him made.  
  
It seemed like they were going to the warehouse district, now why didn't that surprise him, he thought grimly. The fact that there were a lot less cars made it harder to follow very close so Riley had to rely on distance and scanning technique. He found Angel's car in front of what had been a glue factory, located near the back of all the other buildings here. He could see as he pulled up that one door was slightly ajar. He thought it must be the one Angel went into. So he park his jeep and got out quietly making a call to Buffy and the rest letting them know where he was and what he had seen so far. Then he let them know that he would not make contact anymore and they should come fast. Leaving the phone in the jeep he retrieve a cross bow and four stakes, which he filled the inside panels of his jacket with. With a long sigh he started toward the door, glancing around to see if anyone, or thing was trying to sneak up on him. Nothing, he was glad of that, as he walked quietly inside the dark factory. The place reeked of old death, Riley could remember coming to a place like this once when he was letting the vampires feed from him. It was a prefect spot for their kind, he thought.  
  
Advancing slowly he peered into the darkness and pulled a flash light. To bad the branch of secret military he had worked for didn't give him better total darkness vision, he mused to himself. A quick flash of light from his left and he was moving that way, the sound coming from the other side was odd to Riley. It sounded like a party, or dance. Not knowing what to make of it he stood just away from the door and waited wondering how to proceed.  
  
From one side where Riley was looking he saw someone enter a door nearly half way down the building. He trotted down that way hoping it would be another way into the interior of the place. Letting him gain access without the notice a human would get walking into a party full of vampires. When he got to the door it wasn't locked and it seemed to be some type of utility route, more or less the back door he thought. He wondered about who it was that had gone in this way just before him. His mind realized this was going to be more dangerous than he had first thought. After all, the only thing Angel had told them was that a female vampire had Willow and he had been told to come alone if he wanted to see her. All this was a surprise to him and he figured it would be to the slayer as well. Who knew there was a vampire club more or less in the warehouse district of Sunnydale. Hell mouth or no, it's not like this is a huge city where these kinds of places could hide easily.  
  
Riley proceeded with care, watching all around him. The area was thin and full of odd things. Different sofas and chairs, wing back and chase lounges. Lamps and statues stacked on each other, in the distance he had come Riley could have put together four different Adams style homes. He had never seen so much antique furnishings out side of a store. Not letting himself muse to much about what things were here besides the vampires he could now here on the other side of the wall. He was close now to more intimate areas and he could nearly make out most of what was being said. Riley walked over to the wall and leaned an ear to it listening closely.  
  
"Angelus, I only want to please you", the voice was defiantly feminine and full of lust. Riley lean in closer to hear better and was rewarded with, "If pleasing me was on your mind, what made you think this would. What is stopping me from ripping your head off right now." Angel's voice was smooth and seemed unaffected by what was happening. Riley shook his head but understood that Angel was playing the game. This admirer of his would see anything else as weakness and might kill Willow in a fit of anger or jealously. All Riley could do was wait.. or was that all, he thought about the idea that had been bouncing around in him, and decided it wasn't a bad one. He would have to try it out and see if it worked, the plan was to keep circling and find another way into the rooms where Angel and the one calling herself Eve were. Or if he was lucky he would find the room Willow was in instead and could be out of there before either of them knew he was around.  
Hell—oo;  
  
With that thought in mind Riley moved further down the thin room and indeed found another door, this one was very wide and looked like a loading room from the area he was in. Riley walked over to it and he checked the doors handle. It was locked, so he shoved it hard trying to break the lock and open it that way. The only problem with this idea was that if any of the undead were around he was sure to be heard. But in order to get to Willow, he had to get through this door. The old wooded panels on the door gave fairly easily and he was searching the darkness of the room carefully. It would not do now to find himself face to face with three or four vampires guarding Willow. To his benefit there was no one he could readily see, but there was a sound, small and frail.  
  
He moved inside looking around, he pulled his tiny flashlight so he could see better and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Riley blinked twice as he took in what he was seeing, trying to understand what or who it was. The whole thing seemed upside down, and as he moved the flashlight over the rest of it he found he was right. Willow's body was on it's head and he could see she was gagged and bound to something behind her. He saw her state of undress and smelled the burnt flesh, Riley curse himself for ever thinking of going to the roof that day to talk with Angel. Not that he could do anything about that now, he needed to focus and help Willow. He made his way over to her and stood their deciding how to get the chains off her. Noticing how they were connected to the wall behind her, he took out a couple of tools he had with him but none of them seemed to be of any help. Riley was beginning to worry since he could tell that her breathing wasn't the best and she was very cold in what little she was wearing.  
  
His eyes skimmed her pale legs and body, she was so very pale and almost blue in color. Riley shucked his jacket and tried to cover her some then went with the OLE Neanderthal method of getting her loose as he wrapped one of the chains around his wrist and placed his foot on the wall, giving a strong jerk. He didn't pull it free but he did loosen it some so he just kept working on it. His now bloodied wrist and aching shoulder was testament to his unwillingness to give up and he smiled briefly as the first of the four chains pull from the wall. Riley stopped and listened, his mind having caught something, a sound or voice. He didn't know yet but he was trying to hear what it was. The voice came from the other side of the door on the opposite of the room he was in. It was Angel and Eve talking, he could barely hear their voices as they came closer. Another voice caught his mind and he quickly glanced down at Willow. "Riley, she muttered, her voice weak and rough sounding, Riley?" Then he heard her say, "no, just a dream, juss a dream" as she passed out again.  
  
To be continued........ 


	9. And Then There Was A Time part 9

Title; And There There Was A Time, part 9  
Author; Keziah/Greenfae  
disclaimer; I own nuffin, JossWhendon, Mutant x and others I have no idea about own all, *sighs* I am only playing round  
pairing; Riley/Willow/Angel  
time frame; sometime after the 7th season  
notes? just finding Willow. and the compitition that ensues hehe  
rating; geez I aint sure, PG13 and up?  
  
In The Dark;  
  
Angel got out of his car and walked toward where he had been asked by Eve to meet. He wasn't surprised by the fact that she "lived" in a warehouse at the lower end of town. He was however taken back by the fact that she also kept a club in the same building. Not something most of the undead in Sunnydale would do, since the Slayer live here too.  
  
But then if he remembered this vampire like he thought he did she would be less likely to play quiet and hidden monster. He was pretty sure she was the same one he had met at Willie's the day he couldn't go to Willow right away. If so she had made no bones about knowing more or less who he was, and if his observations were not completely off, she had made a pass at him then. Someone, vamp or not that would come on to Angelus was not shy by any means. Opting to more likely to be out there and waiting for Buffy to find her. Angel found himself wondering just how long she had been in town. What made her think she could live past a few minutes once Buffy found her. He had now doubt that she would be found after this. If he didn't kill her himself then he was sure Buffy or one of the gang would. His first thought was to get to Willow, she would be scared, maybe hurt. Most likely hurt, if Eve's threats had been anywhere near true.   
  
Once inside the building he walked straight up to the double doors leading into the main room. A quick knock and a panel opened in one of the doors. "What ya want." came the gruff voice of some dense minion on the other side. Angel shook his head and answered, " To see the lady red, Widow of the dark", you could almost hear his eyes roll as he repeated the words she had given him to gain entrance. Quickly the door was opened and he entered watching the doorman closely. He didn't look like much of a threat, but there were four more just inside all male all watching him closely. Angel looked them over and shrugged to himself. He hadn't thought this would be easy, but he needed to make an example of someone here and it might as well be the guy in front of him. Eve would be expecting him to react to all the other vamps sizing him up. He knew he should do something fairly impressive. I one swift fluid movement of muscle and practiced skill, Angel reached out to the guy in front of him and snapped his neck, finishing the act by severing his head from his shoulders. The body of the once doorman dropped nearly to the floor before turning to dust. Angel merely look at the rest of the room with a slight grin on his handsome face. Raising the head of the ex minion he watched as it turned to dust as well, his other hand he raised in mock question, "What, he quipped, he looked at me funny". Angel's eyes said that he might think they were looking at him funny too, giving his best Angelus grin as he brushed the excess dust off his hands, and walked by them to sit on a rather large divan. The music became louder and a few more people/vampires came in. All of them seemed to be in a party mood and Angel looked up just in time to see who he was looking for. Eve walked over to him lightly on four inch heels, her smile brightly shone even under the very dark red, very heavy lipstick she was wearing. Angel had to wonder how she could move in the outfit she had on, it was skin tight suede deep red, and looked more like some type of bondage then clothes. When she turned he noticed there was only a very brief part of the dark red cloth covering her behind, otherwise her back was totally open, to his eyes. She seemed to be giving him a show as she spun slowly watching as he let his eyes roam over he petite body.  
  
"Well, well, I see you came Angelus, so nice to have you here, finally." her voice was sensual and she nodded to the rest of the room. A strange look crossed her face and she asked one of the men, "where is Doug?". Before either of them could speak Angel/Angelus answered, "Seems he and I didn't see eye to eye, so I fear he had to go." his smiled never faded and he wondered if he could nominate himself for some kind of award over this performance. As he neatly folded his hands together he stood and smiled down on her, she merely smiled back and he sensed she like what she was seeing so far. He was sure she knew most of how he would react as Angelus, and didn't want to disappoint her until he had Willow safe. Then all the games would end and he would disembowel her, stupid demon that she was. His own demon relished the thought of treating her to some of the same things he was sure she was doing to his Willow. He let his eyes reflect his intent and Eve could think want she wanted to, knowing that she would assume it was glee over Willow's soon to be fate at their hands. He didn't bother to hide the evil grin that worked it's way over his face, and Eve took it to mean she was doing well.   
  
Playing the Game;  
  
Running a cold finger over Angel's taunt cheekbone she smiled up, letting her true face slid over the human guise. She tiptoe to kiss him and he dropped his human mask as well, letting her kiss him, as his inner demon raged at the act. He was so close to ripping her apart he could barely control himself, the taste of her was revolting to him in his anger and he wanted to vomit down her throat. In the act of kissing he became violent, Angel yanked her head back by her perfectly coifed hair. Staring into her eyes he made her feel his hand tighten so that she couldn't move her head anymore. Eve's mind was in awe, he was very powerful, more so than she would have even believed. She was so turned on at this point that she missed the slight glint of fear in him. If she had she would have known he was worried for the witch, she would have known the danger she was in.  
  
Moving his face within an inch of hers he whispered, "Take me to the witch, now" and he released her letting her drop back to her feet. Standing back from her enough so that he could keep a close watch what she was doing. Eve smiled sweetly and straiten her dress, nodding to her minion, she waved a hand to Angel. "Come lover, we have things to do, and I know you don't want to miss on the fun" her words fairly dripped with honey and arsenic. She lead him deeper into the warehouse, swaying her hips in what she thought was a seductive manner. It only further annoyed Angel to have to follow this sashaying whore to where she kept Willow. Just outside the third set of double doors they had come to, Eve stopped and pushed her body up against Angel's. He was a little surprised by this but he got hold on himself quickly, pushing her back,flipping their positions and restraining her arms over her head . He growled a mere breath away from her face and let his face lower to her neck, she purred with inhuman lust. Angel teased her briefly and pulled back from her, fire in his eyes and hate in his dead heart for this vampiric bitch. She arched her body from the wall to his and he knew that if he didn't find Willow soon, he would have this creature dead and lose maybe all chance of finding her. Angel steeled himself against the familiar gorge raising in his throat. He had felt sick since he had laid eyes on her tonight, and was not likely to feel better until he had Willow back. He could imagine putting his hands around her throat and killing her for what she had done.   
  
Eve having no clue to what he was really thinking, she was trying to wiggle closer to him, trying to rub her body to his. Angel backed away enough so she couldn't reach him, but he could still hold her fast to the wall. She sucked in a unneeded breath, the way he was teasing her, she thought she would go mad. "Angelus, she rasped at him, please!". Her plea fell on deaf ears as he smiled wickedly at her freeing one hand and tracing her face. "No playing, he said icily, until I see the witch" Eve muttered a few curses and nodded her agreement. Angel dropped her hands and let her get her keys out. This door was locked and she wasn't letting anyone in but her and her new possible lover. Upon opening the door, Angel heard two heart beats behind the large doors. He went on full alert and pulled Eve into his arms dragging her and him into the room fully. Angel sniffed the air and knew who was in there with them, Riley, he thought, damn him. Angel knew there was no way out now, and Eve would at any second know what he did, that there was someone else in the room with Willow. He choose to play to it instead of ignoring what they would both know in short order. He pushed Eve into a corner pretending to be concealing her from a would be attacker. His voice quiet, dark and dangerous he said, "We have company." She smiled at him, loving his closeness and she wiggled enough to feel his well muscled body tight upon hers. "Hmmm, she purred into his ear, if I would have known that's what it took to get you next to me I would have done it sooner."   
  
Angel ignored the comment, as he pushed her aside and walked around the room looking for who he was sure was there. He could still vaguely hear the heartbeats of Willow and Riley. But they had vacated the large ornate room. Walking over to where he was sure Eve had Willow chained. He could smell the blood and burnt flesh, Willows flesh. Angel's eyes went golden and he turned all his rage on Eve knowing that even though Willow wasn't with him she was safe. Eve for the first time looked scared as he stared her down while she stood still leaning against the wall next to the doors. She almost made it out too, but Angel was faster. He growled at her as he pulled her to him and his demon visage was mere breaths space from her face as he ground out his next words. "I thought you had her, I see you have failed. You understand what that means to me, and for you." His inner demon in such a rage that he couldn't control it, didn't want to control it. Angelus coming to the fore as he tore into the female vampire, in seconds she was dust pieces on the floor and he was no where near satisfied.   
  
So close his inner monster screamed at him, so close to saving her himself. Riley again, why did he have to come back from the dead. He hadn't had any real time to focus on it before, but now it was all he could think about. Riley with his Willow, no, no, no, NO, the words kept running through his mind over and over again. He was in his car and off to Xander's house as fast as he could get there. No way was he letting Riley be the only one with her now. She needed him, he was here while Riley was gone. He glanced at his hands and noticed that they were covered in the blood of the vamp he had just dusted. When he left the warehouse he had gone out that he had tracked Willow and Riley out of. It must have been close, he must have walked in as they were escaping. It angered him more to know that he had to control himself enough to get home to his mansion and clean up. Willow should never know how out of control he had become. His thoughts murderous and confused.   
  
Escape The Night;  
  
Riley leaned Willow up as he pulled away from the curb. He had heard the screams and growls as he sat Willow in the car and didn't want to be there once that was over. Driving down the street at a fairly good clip he pulled in near Xander's place a short time later. Riley trotted around the car and opening the door he hauled Willow out as gently as he could. All her chains still in place around her wrist and ankles made it hard to move her. Riley got her to Xander's door and tapped it with his foot for a knock. Anya answered the door and was surprised to see him standing there with Willow. "Oh, hey is Willow OK" she asked never moving from in front of the doorway. Riley answered, " I am not sure, I don't think she is in danger of dying. But she is hurt pretty bad. Riley had draped his coat over her body that was mostly nude, he gave Anya a nervous look and nodded, "may we come in," his voice shaking enough to tell even Anya he was worried about the redhead. She let him in and walked to the bathroom to get the medical kit. Riley having been in the service knew how to deal with most wounds.  
  
He sat Willow down on the couch and place a pillow over her head so she could be more comfortable. She hadn't woken yet and he was worried she might not wake. He may have to take her to the hospital and he wonder if he should have done that first. A low moan escaped Willow's lips and he brushed a lock of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Immediately she began coughing and sputtering. Her color was starting to look more normal but the burn on her side was looking pretty nasty. Riley look up just as Anya came back with the bandages and he tried to smile a little at the ex demon. She handed him the things to fix Willow up with and walked back to the kitchen, a sad smile on her lips. "Would you like something to drink, we have different beverages to choose from." her voice was tense but that was understandable. Buffy and the others had not returned yet, Riley hoped they were OK, but his need to help Willow out weighed any feelings he had thought he had for Buffy, and her other friends. Willow was hurt, and he meant to make sure she was on the way to getting better. Riley,sent Anya to get a wet cloth so that he could wipe some of the dirt and grit off Willow. Her face was smudged badly and her arms as well.   
  
Something about the burns bother him, he looked over them closely. There were two sets of wounds on each of her sides. The first set of wounds was deep red and brownish looking with blisters. Some of the blisters were broken and weeping. He pulled her over gently to look at the other side and found it was actually worse. The skin was peeling off the side in hunks were the wounds had been inflicted. Willow groan when Anya came back with a wet cloth and Riley gingerly began to wipe away some of the dirt and grim. He touched a spot on her left side that was very sore and Willows eyes flew open. Her mouth turned into a Oh of pain but no sound came out. She sputtered and began to cough, trying to move to her side. Riley helped her roll over without touching her sides anymore than necessary. When he noticed what she was about to do it grab a small trash can and leaned her closer to it. Willow didn't really have anything in her stomach but she managed to relive her body of a small amount of bile fluid. Mostly she coughed and shuttered in Riley's arms. When she settled back down there was a knock at the door, loud and more or less demanding. Anya went to the door and opened it looking as if she was now bored she waved Angel into the room. He looked at Willow and his eyes turned amber in an instant. Riley was holding Willow, who was more than a little nude, close to him as she seemed to be shivering. She is human and needs to be warmer, was his only thought at the moment. Angel strode over to them his inner demon raging at the liberties that he felt Riley was taking. Everything in him made Riley out to be his nemesis. He was the one thing that stood between his and Willow's happiness.   
  
Riley glared at Angel as he walked in the room. He felt that Angel was the reason Willow was hurt like this. Willow started to come more wakeful and mumbled at Riley to let her down. He gently laid her back down and got up to get some water for her. At the same time he watched Angel as he watched Willow. There was no confusion what Angel seemed to feel, what he was feeling himself. Willow needed their help, needed them not to fight with each other right now. She needed them to work together and help her get better. Angel would do anything to stop the pain she was going through. Riley was doing everything he knew to do at the moment. Riley walked to get some of his gear and medicines he was due for them nearly an hour ago, and he figured he better keep up with them if he meant to keep up with Angel. He didn't have Riley's handicaps, nor his benefits. Riley thought it was a pretty even, between the two of them. It made him sad to think that Willow had been with Angel, but he could see no reason why she wouldn't have, with him coming up gone. He had some idea of what Willow had thought. He had talked to both Giles and Xander, they had told him some things. Riley remembered that Xander even kinda blushed as he related some of what had happened. Willow was sure Riley had left her, ran off to be in the jungles again. But that's not what had happened, he had gotten stupid and thought he needed to have it out with Angel. When he fell it was an accident, and partially his own fault. He had fought Angel before and knew he was quicker than himself. So it was as much his fault as Angel's, that didn't make it any easier for him to deal with.   
  
Riley turned back to see what Angel was doing now. Angel had dropped down on one knee and was pushing her hair from her eyes. Murmuring soft words to her that Riley couldn't hear. He wanted to jump Angel and knock him away from Willow. But his logic willed out, he knew it wouldn't do Willow any good and she seemed to derive some comfort from his ministrations. Riley could feel his heart begin to sink, how would he win her back. He had thought of nothing else but her from the minute he became aware of where he was, what was happening to him. He remembered falling and the painful thump his body felt as he hit the grassy part just off the sidewalk. He knew then that his leg had been broken, but that was all he knew before he passed out. His last thought at the time was, Willow's going to be pissed at me". He was right, so pissed she ended up in Angel's arms, oh Riley didn't really know, but he did know. Somehow his being suddenly gone made it a fact, if only because he knew she had no idea what had happen and wasn't sure Angel would tell her. The way Angel looked at her now told him enough of the story, told him that he had made love to Willow.   
  
Angel knelt next to her prone form and looked at her lovingly. He said things to her like, "oh Willow I am so sorry, and when she groaned in pain, It's OK, I am here for you, I will never leave.," Somewhere in her mind she heard him, just like she thought she heard Riley. Willow was sure it was all a dream now, she had some many of them now, her reality being somewhat of a nightmare she wasn't sure what was going on. Angel brushed her hair back gently and leaned forward to give her a light kiss on the forehead.   
  
Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him, her green depths showing the pain she was feeling both inside and out. Eve had tortured her, and done a very good job of it. Willow wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if Angel really sat there near her. She had thought Riley was there too but she didn't see him, maybe he was her imagination. It seemed right that Angel was here, he would be the one to save her, he was the one that the vampire Eve had wanted all along. Willow was just a tool, and toy for Eve's would be lover. But Willow was sure that by now Eve had found the error in her ways. If nothing else Angel had been able to make her feel that he loved her, and she knew if he loved someone, no one better mess with them. That thought made her smile, if it hadn't hurt so much she would have been happier. Angel just cooed at her and petted her face and hair. Gods, he thought, she is beautiful even in pain. Sleep over took her again as her eyes closed, Angel breathed her name.  
  
Getting Better?  
  
Giles burst into the room from outside and walked over to Willow nearly pushing Angel aside in an abnormal manner. He knelt down to her and layed his hand on her forehead, she was terribly hot. Giles frowned as he picked up one of her hands and checked his watch look enough to know her heart was beating much slower than it should have been. Angel could hear it too, and nearly clubbed himself for missing it in all his confusion. Giles dropped the little bag he was holding and pulled a couple of things from it. Mixing two different vials he placed the shook the mixture together and asked Angel to lift her so he could get her to drink what he had mixed. Angel did as requested and she took a few mild sips. Giles nodded gravely and Angel let her lay down again. Riley walked back out of the bathroom, he saw Giles and Angel both close to Willow. He heard as she began to wake fully this time. Riley could hear her voice softly speaking to Giles, she was asking something. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying so he moved closer. He had taken off his shirt to clean up some, and was holding a towel as he look over Angel shoulder to see Willow's body shaking and her eyes roll back into her head. Then she suddenly went limp, Riley could hear Angel's voice break some as he reached out and touched her hair. Giles waved his hand in a ritual type of fashion and chanted something in a language no one knew.   
  
Riley could feel his heart catch as in a moment Giles had grabbed one of his hands and one of Angel's as well. Placing them together he then took there other hands and laid them on Willow. Giles never asked if it was OK to do this he simply took over the situation and did what he thought needed to be done. Neither Angel or Riley even thought to question him on it. As it was to help Willow they knew that much, and at the moment they were worried about her dying so anything Giles did was OK. Just don't let her die they seem to both be thinking. Giles stood up behind them and cast some type of spell that included dusting all three with some reddish powder and cutting both Angel and Riley with a small knife, on there hands that were joined. He then took that blood and dabbed a small amount from each of the two men placing a smudge of it on Willow breast bone. Chanting again, he tossed some more of the dust and then closed the chat letting the two men let go of each other. The feelings that Riley and Angel were having were nearly enough to make them both insane. There seemed to be quite a bit of glowing going on as a light from each of the men came from their chests and flowed down their arms into Willow's body settling around her heart then it flowed to her wounds. Which when watching were the flow of light was going you could tell there must have been much more damage to her then they had known. The light flowed into her stomach and over her shoulders down her back. Willow had sustained enough hurt to have killed her, but somehow she had lived. Both Riley and Angel felt as if they were being torn apart. The pain was intense and never ending to them both. Where Riley was going red faced and squinting, Angel's held an almost shocked look on his face and blanched even paler. Giles stood back watching carefully for any changes in their movements.   
  
Then it was over, both men fell to the sides of where they were kneeling and Willow's color had returned. Giles looked concerned for both men but his attention was on Willow. She had been more like his own child then even Buffy had been. It was at that moment that Buffy, and Xander showed up. They looked pretty ragged themselves but seemed otherwise to be unhurt. Buffy came over to where Giles was sitting now. He hadn't bother to move Angel or Riley, he only petted Willow's forehead brushing her hair away from her face. The blazing tresses were full color now, unlike the dull shade she had when he had seen her at first.   
  
Buffy pulled a round disk from under her jacket and handed it to Giles never looking away from Willow's prone body. He nodded and said, "ah well yes very good Buffy, now if you don't mind. Could you please destroy this horrid thing." " My pleasure she answer and took it outside. Smashing the disk to bits with her heel, Buffy grin, no more nastiness form you". She walked back inside and looked at the body huge bodies laying on the floor at either side of the place where Willow was laying. "What happened to them Giles" she asked only mild concern in her voice. "Nothing really, I just used their energy to save Willow's life. She was dying, they will be fine. in a day or two." He was speaking as if he had no fear for them but they were kinda in the way so Buffy and Xander moved them to other spots in the living room. Giles had sat back down next to Willow again and was watching her. She was breathing much better and began to open her eyes resting them on Giles who smiled at her and called over Buffy and Xander.   
  
Willow tried to raise up but her head was still pounding. Other than that she seemed fine, but she knew she had been badly wounded. She also knew she had been poisoned, and should at this moment be dead or very close to it. Giles took her hand and rubbed it between his. "You will be fine Willow it will just take some time."he reassured her as best as he could. "Oh my head, willow whispered, Where is ahh," Giles nodded to the floor and there they both were. Riley leaned up against a wall and Angel up against a bookshelf.   
  
Willow carefully raised up on her elbows and looked at them her eyes wide with wonder. "Why are they like that" she asked. Giles stood and began fiddling with his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well, ahh I used them to heal you Willow. They both helped so now they are going to be out of things a bit as well." He replaced his glasses and walked back to her a brief smile on his lips. "They did that for me," it was more a statement then a question. "Yes, but Willow I have to tell you something before they wake, his voice now filled with tension, there are always cons to every pro, you know that right?" He didn't wait for her to answer but started again,"this will be some what odd for you I think but you are going to have to understand, I did this to keep you alive". Willow really wished he would get to the point. "You , Angel and Riley are now all, well it's hard to put into words." Willow blinked at him and her face became a mask of confusion "We are what Giles, please" " Well, Willow, you are join, in a spiritual sense."  
  
To be continued.......... 


	10. And Then There Was A Time part 10

Title; And Then There Was A Time  
Author; Greenfae/Keziah  
Disclaimer; All the rights belong to Joss W. and Mutant E, I have no rights.. just playing, please no sue.. okies  
E-mail; Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; from PG to R more or less.  
Pairing; Willow/Angel/Riley  
Time frame; kinda after the 7th season,, sorta even .  
Notes; this one may be a little smutty.. but not real bad.  
Number 10  
Feeling No Pain;  
  
It had been three days since Riley and Angel had allow Giles to do his spell to save Willow. Both men seemed to have had the wind knocked out of their sails. But that didn't stop either of them from asking about Willow. She went to see each in turn, taking with her Xander to see Riley and Giles when she saw Angel.   
  
Going to see Riley was fairly simple, she knocked on his hotel room door and he opened it looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. It was as if he knew she was again uncertain. That he must take his time and wait for her to be ready. Willow looked him over worried that what he had given her might have permanently hurt him. But all she saw was his broad bared chest, lose sweat pants giving just enough to the imagination to leave her nearly breathless, and his bare feet. He leaned into the door frame as he waved her in, Xander close behind her. Somehow she got the feeling that he was a statue of some god long forgotten but no less beautiful. All tanned and muscled, she had to drop her eyes so that he could not see the lust in them. She remembered how he had touched her, teased her. Now faced with him alive again, she had no idea what to do, how to react.  
  
Riley was happy to see Willow up and around he had made it by her apartment the day before only to find that she had not yet gone back to it. He was still very tired but anxious to see if she was OK. She looked more than OK, and Riley found it hard to even notice that Xander was there. Until Xander slapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him, "go get her tiger". Riley had to smile at that, Xander had been loyal to him more than Buffy at times. "That's the plan," Riley gave in answer. Xander only grinned and walked over to the TV, flicking it on and reducing the volume. Finding a comfortable spot in front of it he zone out so as not to be into the conversation with Riley and Willow. Riley was thankful for the more or less privacy, and he turned all his attention to Willow. She was fidgeting some and seemed to have found a fascination with her finger nails. "Would you like something to drink", Riley offered. Willow nodded in response, looking for all the world as if she had been asked something else. Riley smiled and turned toward the tiny kitchenette, he walked leading her a little more away from Xander into more intimate area of the hotel room. She followed him, her eyes carefully concealed behind dark lashes. Riley pulled out one of the stools that supplied a sitting area for eating at. Allowing Willow a chance to sit, then he opened the little fridge and asked her what she would want. He had tea, colas and lemonade. Willow opted for the lemonade and he got her drink then his and sat with her.  
  
"So, you feeling better?" Riley asked by way to start the conversation. Willow only nodded, and smiled weakly at him, "I thought you were dead", she stated without preamble. Riley looked thoughtfully at her, he wasn't sure what he should say to that. It was like she was trying to make an excuse for her behavior. He didn't feel she should have to, he wasn't sure what he would have done her in place. Riley just looked at her a moment and then said, " I guess I was, and you had no way of knowing otherwise,". Riley placed one large hand over hers and pulled it to his lips, kissing gently, she looked up at him and saw his love shinning at her. He wanted her to know it didn't matter to him, she was his heart and that was what mattered to him.  
  
Willow looked up at him through her heavy lashes as he showed her how he still felt, her heart warmed to the idea. She wanted so much to curl up in his arms and sob herself silly. Willow wanted nothing more than to make this all so simple, but nothing would be simple now. Riley didn't know it, but part of what he was feeling was the spirit bond that had been forged when Giles had cast his spell to heal her. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat, then looked into his eyes so she could tell him what Giles had told her. She wasn't sure how Riley would react to this news since it meant that he would be sharing time with Willow, and Angel. Looking into the hazel depths of his soul she faltered, Oh I can't do this, she thought. He tilted his head to one angle looking at her wondering what was up, what had her looking like she was terrified.   
  
Willow knew that look and understood she needed to say something soon, the silence was becoming uncomfortable for both of them. "Riley, there is a problem with the way Giles healed me, see he used energy from both you and Angel. You because your living, and Angel because he is immortal, and that is what he wanted for me,was to be living. Oh, I am rambling aren't I." Riley just smiled at her and squeezed her hand that he had never let go of. Willow stumbled on,"But, you see when you do magic like that it makes those involved in the spell, well kinda of linked together." She waited for Riley's reaction, he nodded and thought about it for a moment. "I am not sure I understand Willow, what does that mean?" He seemed worried. Willow could understand that worry she had some of her own. As she went into more detail about what she meant she watched as Riley turned several shades of red but managed to stay quiet long enough for her to finish what she was saying. He remained calm, but she could see in his eyes he was anything but calm. What she had related to him, what had been told to her was almost more than either of them knew how to deal with. When she and Xander left Riley's hotel room he looked stunned, and could only seem to get out simple phrases. As she walked out the door Willow couldn't resist lifting up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the check. Riley more by instinct than thought out reaction, move so that she kissed his lips instead. The power of the brief touch shot through them both. But neither said a word, she went her way, and he went back inside the room.   
  
Talking to an Angel;  
  
After lunch Willow wanted to talk with Angel too. She felt the need to give them both the information, she had and get it over with. It would be all to soon they would be feeling the effects of what the spell had done to them and she knew there was no way around it. Willow looked at Giles and asked if he would go with her, of course he replied and she was off in a matter of a half hour to see Angel. The drive over she could only think how he might react, she went over again and again what she would say to him. How she would make him understand, they really had no choice. It was already done, and the spell wouldn't have worked if they both hadn't been willing to. These were her thoughts as she went to the dark vampire. Once they arrived she was almost afraid to go to the door. Giles assured her that Angel would be fine, he would deal with it. But Willow just wasn't sure she wanted to face him with this bit of news. No matter if he would take it well or not, that was not the point. Being that close to him, feeling the things she was feeling, it just didn't make a good mix. It seemed dangerous, suddenly she thought maybe she should have called him instead, it would have been so much easier to talk with him over the phone. To not have to see the look on his face when she told him this. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the front door of the mansion and knocked lightly. Something in her head saying that if he didn't hear her knock she would not have to tell him now.  
  
But he heard, the door opened slightly and he walked back into the darkness of the room away from the door, letting her come in on her own. Willow moved inside and closed the door behind her. Giles was still in the car getting something and would be in soon. Angel just looked at her, he was much paler than normal. She wondered if he was OK, or if the event between him, Riley and her had taken to much out of the vampire. Angel smiled tentatively and lead her deeper into the dark of his living room. It was huge and she remember the last time she was here. The near miss he and she had. Oh not good, Willow thought, can't think about nearly naked Angel kissing her. It would through off what she was trying to do. She had to state her information and let him decide for himself. This was not going to be easy, Giles where the heck are you, she thought. Another knock at the door and Giles entered quietly. Walking over to where Willow and Angel were sitting, he handed Angel a small cooler, and nodded. " Here is what you asked me for Angel. I am sorry I didn't get it here earlier." Then Giles sat down and look like he was the only man in an all woman's fashion show. Willow nearly giggled at how uncomfortable he was. It made Angel smile to see her laugh like that and even Giles was somewhat grateful for the tension relief. Angel walked his cooler over to the kitchen and put it away giving Willow a chance to make eye contact with Giles without Angel seeing her. Giles simply nodded his ascent and waited for the bomb to be dropped.  
  
When Angel returned he waved Willow and Giles to the couch and seated himself in one of his very large comfortable chairs. His eyes closely watching the silent exchange between the two in front of him. Willow began by telling Angel about the new connection that was now between him Riley and herself. Angel seemed to be taking it all fairly well, better then Riley had. Though Riley had not said anything in distress, Willow knew by the look on his face, it told her he was pretty upset. But Angel in contrast seemed quiet and thoughtful, he looked at Giles as if to ask if it were true. Not that he didn't believe her but this was more than he had expected. According to what was being said, the three of them were linked in spirit as well as a few other ways. They would need to be close together and if one of them were to be hurt or die, the other two would know the pain of it as well. Then there was the really hard part, they would all be drawn to each other in ways that Angel wasn't sure he liked. Riley and he had already had an attraction to Willow. Now that would be amplified, and would in turn cause them to have to react to the needs forged between them. There would be physical needs that would have to either be met or ignored somehow. Giles was not sure they could be ignored but was willing to give Angel the hope that he could control some of it. Fact was Angel even in his weaken state felt the need to be closer to Willow, he wanted to touch her badly, wanted her to touch him. But that would have to wait until the lines were drawn, until he knew just were he stood. It was with more than a little mental control that he let her leave with Giles again. Angel thought about Riley and wondered if he were feeling the same things. He wondered if Riley would be able to control his reaction to the new magic that was pulling them to her. Angel closed the door lightly behind Willow and Giles as they left, then he walked over to the cooler that Giles had brought in and took out some of the blood he would need to be strong enough to control himself. Finishing the second plastic container he let his thoughts wander back to Riley, and what he may have to do next to make Willow his. He could share if it really came to that, he had done it before with Dru. That of course was with his own childer though. Now it would possibly be with a human, and being that the human was Riley did nothing to help his feelings of jealously. Angel was now in full brood mode as he paced through his mansion.  
  
Dealing;  
  
Riley sat down in front of the little TV in his hotel room and clicked channels faster than even he could see. He wasn't really thinking about the shows on the tube, his thought's were centered around a certain red head that even more had dominion over his mind. She was in every second of his thought processes. Riley knew he needed to talk with her... alone, and soon. He could feel his hands on her body now, and he could taste her on his lips. "Willow" he groaned as he closed his eyes letting the image of her wash over him. Was this what she had meant when she told him that he would feel very strong urges, that his body would demand certain things of him now. The very thought that Angel would be feeling these things too was making him winch in anger. She was not some toy to be played with, and he would never share. It was not in him to do something like that, if he loved someone it was only for her and he would want her to only want him. Now that could never be, worse he would need her, want her beyond reason. Riley was getting a taste of that now, in that he could even hear her moans in his mind, as he mentally caressed her skin. The longer he kept his eyes closed the more real it became to him. He couldn't help buy wonder if she felt it too, would she receive his feelings, his fantasies about her? It was a heady thought but one that didn't seem as impossible as it had before.  
  
Riley decided to test this theory, and he heighten his fantasy in his mind, made it more vivid, let his mind run wild with it. He could do anything in his mind this way. He could see if she could feel him touching her, he could in his mind make love to her and she would not be upset with him. There would be no reason to be upset, since even he knew at this point he could barely contain himself. He wanted her in anyway he could have her and this was a way that she would not object to. Maybe sometime soon he would be with her in reality. He was more than ready for that, but he would wait for her. The feelings were intense, he felt her reach out to him and touch him as well, she was soft and sweet, pulling at his hair, kissing him back. Riley shook his head, "it's all in my mind" he thought, no one could really do those things without actual contact. His mind fell back in to their love scene, he folder his arms around her and entered her body that was willing and wet for him. Over and over again they came together, until all at once they both exploded into light. When Riley finally opened his eyes and began to take note of what was around him again, he could see wetness on him, as if she had been filled with his member. He could taste her on his mouth, and smell her everywhere around him. Riley was at a loss and sat there for long moments, suddenly the phone rang and he went to it. Raising the receiver to his face he said somewhat breathlessly, "yeah, hello". The voice on the other end was just as breathless and came in a low erotic hum, "Riley, the name said almost like a question, Riley only answered, "yes?". Willow nearly whispered back at him through the phone, "I see you have found out one of the links secrets". Riley looked stunned as he thought of Willow feeling the things he had done in the dream, he was erect almost immediently. He felt satisfied, but also worried, how would she take this. Willow spoke again and then hung up to quickly for him to answer, "I am coming over, now Riley, you will be there?" then the swift click of the receiver being let down. Riley was stunned, he stood there for a second then decided he would get a shower. Maybe this link thing wouldn't be so bad he smile to himself. Just maybe this was a good thing after all, then his thoughts glanced over Angel, was he going to be able to do the same things? Riley dismissed this thought for now as he went to get cleaned up. He wondered how long he had before Willow got there, she hadn't said were she was, he hurried.  
  
Needs;  
  
Willow had been in the bath when she felt Riley's touch on her body, in her mind. Wondering what was up, but knowing that Giles had told her there would be a very strong mental connection, she closed her eyes hoping to find out what Riley wanted. She was more than a little aroused when she felt the first tentative touches, his mind was making love to her, and she could feel it as if he were there with her now. She sighed and moaned her pleasure as he ran large hands over her body and kissed her lips. Quick thoughts passed through her mind, (it feels so real, oh my, Riley never said he like that before, and why didn't Giles say something about how strong it would be). Once it was over she was even more surprised to find that she could tell Riley had been there, the signs were pretty clear, she was even sore in places she had not been sore in since her only encounter with Angel. She knew she had to see Riley now, she had to find out if he had felt it too. So she called him, when he answer she could tell something was very different about him, he sounded like he had the encounter as well. Willow only let him know she was coming over and hung up, darting back to her bedroom to get dressed. Even she wasn't sure why she was going to him now. Only that she needed to, it seemed all reason had fled and only need was left.   
  
Fantasy encountered;  
  
Angel shuttered and groaned as if he were in pain, he had felt what Willow had been feeling and knew that Riley had done something to start the vision he had of Willow with him, Angel was only an observer. He wondered how Riley had done it, but thought he knew and didn't want to be left out completely. He was more than aroused and also understood that some of what Riley had done in the fantasy were things that Angel himself would have done if he had been there to do it.   
  
He also wondered if Willow had felt it as intensely as he had. If so then, Willow would be on her way, not being able to control the urge to act out the scene in reality. His mind raced with questions, what should he do, let this pass or act on it also. If Riley had only thought those things and made them seem that real then maybe he could too. He wasn't sure he wanted to test it yet, not knowing how Willow was getting to Riley he thought he would wait. But he would not wait in his home, he would go where he knew Riley was staying and watch to see if she showed up there first. It was close to sunset as he got dressed to go, he waited long enough to let the sun disappear and left moving quickly as he thought about what he would do if she was there, would he stop her from going in, and take her himself. Or should he let her go to Riley and finish what was already started. Once he was in line of sight were he could see her if she showed he didn't have to wait long and she was there. He was glad that he lived closer to where Riley was than she did, it made getting there quicker. If he had been further away he would have missed seeing her and would not have had the chance to say anything to her.   
  
She was walking toward that hotel when Angel stopped her, a hand gently placed on her arm. Willow seemed surprised and smiled at him, her green eyes glowing with need, he knew she had felt it all. She was going to Riley as he thought she would. But he had no idea what to say to her. What to do to make her feel that way toward him again. Willow just looked at him and touched his face. "Angel, she whispered , what are you doing here". He paused for a second and answered, " I am here for you Willow. I am always here for you". Her eyes grew even larger than normal and she leaned into him. He could feel her warm little body so very close to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. They stood just outside the hotel and he allowed her to kiss him, exploring her mouth gently, he could feel Riley in the back of his mind, watching them.  
  
To be continued ........ 


	11. And Then There Was A Time part 11finishe...

Title; And Then There Was A Time  
Author: Greenfae/Keziah  
Disclaimer; All the rights belong to Joss W. or someone else I have no idea of, so I am just playing a little. NO sue me Okies  
E-mail; Greenfae2@cs.com  
Rating; PG to R   
Pairing; Willow/Angel/Riley  
Time frame; kind of after the 7th season,, sorta but don't hold me to it.  
Notes; Willow is still trying to be a Glenda, the good witch.   
Feedback; oh please, just don't (cringes) slay me, hehe.. I would love most any type of feedback.  
  
Part 11  
  
Tempest  
  
Riley stood at the tiny microwave in his hotel room heating up water for tea or coffee. His thoughts charged with wondering what was up with Willow. He knew he had done something but his mind was now busy trying to rationalize it into some kind of easy to explain way. There didn't seem to be much reason he should believe in the "link" but somehow that didn't make he feel any different. He was nervous and distracted as microwaves beep brought him back to the real world again. Riley opened the little door and pulled his cup from the inside. Riley could feel his hands start to shake. He looked at his hand holding the cup and his eyes seemed to blur somewhat.   
  
Riley sat back down on the stool and waited for it to pass, but it didn't, he was seeing something in his mind and he wasn't sure that it wasn't real. Riley closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was rewarded with a quick flash of Willow in Angel's arms outside the hotel he himself was in. The kiss was tender and passionate and Riley was feeling every tender second of it. He could feel his heart being ripped from him, it was one thing to know that Willow and Angel had been together. It was something completely different to see it, and feel it. Knowing that if he was able to feel the way he did with Willow and not be with her then maybe Angel was doing the same thing. It made sense really, but no, this was more than real the area was not some cul-de-sac or romantic place imagined. But a very real street right outside Riley's hotel. Real or not, dream or spirit link. Whatever was happening Riley wanted it to end.   
  
So it did, suddenly and with a quick jerk Riley felt as if they had been pulled apart and a fear gripped his stomach. Jumping to his feet he tore out the door of the hotel room and down the hall. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if danger were all around Willow and Angel now, he had to be there to help. He didn't take long to get where Angel was, his body laying on the ground as Riley loomed over him. Kneeling he helped Angel onto his side and looked him over. Angel's eyes flew open and he went full game face with a start, making Riley jump back a bit. "What happened Angel," Riley spit out at him. Angel stood and Riley looked him over carefully his eyes searching for any reason why something could just down the over two centuries old vampire in one blow. His answer came when he noticed a tiny dart that seemed to have been hooked up to some wires. Taker gun, Riley thought to himself. He walked to Angel and pulled the tiny metal object from Angel's shoulder and showed it to him. "Pretty high tech stuff." Riley quriped. Angel nodded, as Riley said, "looks like they meant to keep you out of the way with this". Which to Riley, had to have been what happened, how else could you explain Angel's prone figure.   
  
Worse, who would take Willow, and Riley knew she had been taken as did Angel. They could both feel that she was alive and awake, but that she could not see what was happening to her. Willow's fear was in a close race with her anger, there was a sense in her that she maybe knew these kidnappers. This time it wasn't about Angel, but something to do with Willow herself. Angel and Riley began using their link to figure out where she might be headed, and to Rille's surprise he could feel her on a helichopter. One of the very same they used to haul him around when he was on a mission. Riley relayed the information to Angel, who just gave Riley a somber look as they both began to set up for the fight they knew was coming. Angel called Dander and Giles letting them know what was up , but at the same time making sure they would stay clear of this on. He also asked Giles for more information on how the link would work. Since he and Riley both seemed to be getting feelings and some type of vision from her, he felt they maybe could track her that way too.  
  
Just plain stupid  
  
Willow was starting to wake up good and notice what was going on around her. She almost laughed at the stupid way she was tired up and how it seemed that everyone and their mother wanted her for some strange reason. This bunch looked military, and she surmised they may have had something to do with Riley at one point or another. This just didn't make any sense as she never did anything to the military , well except for when she , Buffy , Giles , and Xander got together to make Buffy a more powerful slayer so that she could defeat Adam. Willow looked at her hands in front of her and decided these people had no idea who they were messing with. A couple of simple words and her hands and feet were free. She did seem to remember being jolted and knocked out somehow, so she looked carefully looked around to see what these guys would on her to get that effect. One of the guards closest to her had what looked like one of those electric guns, or tazer. Willow just smiled to herself and said another couple of words those items all disappeared, along with any and all other guns of any sort. She sat there and pretended to still be tired up and such watching them as the three men did what they were most likely ordered to do. She never really got what they were up to before they noticed that she was no longer tied. Not that it mattered, as soon as she knew she was found out Willow simple did a disappearing act and returned herself to the presence of Angel and Riley. They were both standing at a table looking over some papers and making plans. Riley had just said something about he was pretty sure the ones that captured Willow didn't really want to hurt her, just study her some. Angel just growled at the thought of anyone holding her captive, making Willow smile.   
  
Sitting behind them both on a nice comfortable chair she watched them for a bit until Angel's nose told him someone else was there, he turned his head and saw Willow first, letting out and sigh and snort of disbelief. Riley turned and seeing Willow nearly dive at her giving her a big hug and kiss, completely forgetting Angel was there. Willow just giggled and Angel was asking questions. How , why, what the hell happened? With a shrug of her slender shoulders she sighed, " They didn't know they were picking on a very powerful witch, I just sorta blinked out of there." Angel smiled and Riley just scratched his head. " You really are full of surprises aren't you". Willow smiled and nodded to them, "of course, someone around here has to be the very powerful wiccan." Her smile, was almost to bright, " can't have my favorite men baling me out every five seconds." Both Riley and Angel looked at each other as if they were at a complete loss for words. Willow was beginning to feel the need to move form her stop on the chair. Riley was eyeing her like she was a chocolate bar and Angel looked as if he could eat her alive.   
  
The whole thing was making her very nervous so she got slowly up and stepped toward the door. I suppose I should go home and get cleaned up. Angel was the first to move and he steeped in front of the door barring her way out. Riley stood next to her and brushed one stray lock of fiery hair from her cheek. Riley spoke in soft tones to her and Angel stood smiling as he waited for her response. "Willow, we have been talking a lot since you got grabbed, and we kinda of decided that if you don't mind we would be happy to ,, to,, well umm let you take your time deciding which one of us you want." His eyes went dark with passion, and she could feel her heart begin to race. Angel ran his fingers up her arm softly and let them rest on her collar bone just above her neckline on her blouse. Riley took her hand and kissed her forehead gently. Willow was nearly in shock, her body trembling she closed her eyes hard and waited. This is just a dream, she thought. But when she reopened them they were still there looking slightly amused at her as she wondered what to do next.  
  
Willow retrieved her hand from Riley and took a step back from Angel. Looking at them both she began, "Well then you guys wont mind if I take a day off from all this to regroup and gather my thoughts." they looked crushed at first but nodded their ascent to her request. She would need sometime to think about all this. Just because they had talked about it didn't mean she would be able to deal with it all that fast.   
  
Angel and Riley both watched nearly in disappear as she walked out the door. Her head held high she turned and looked back at them with a smile. " Don't look so glum, I will be back soon," she promised. The two men looked at each other again and Riley shook his golden head, "She is very hard headed," he smiled. Angel answered, " Don't I know it,". They watched as she left and knew they would wait for her to return. The bond that was forged between Willow and them seemed also to have an effect on how they behaved together. Not so much as best buds, but they did seem to be forming a friendship, regardless of their compition over Willow. She had to believe this was a good thing and soon all would be resolved.  
  
Willow thoughts;  
Willow had left the guys over 4 hours ago and already she felt like she needed to get back to them. Her body if nothing else was itching with need unfulfilled, and she knew that soon she would get together with one of them at least. She kinda of smiled to herself knowing that letting the bond do it's magic was the best thing she could do. Angel and Riley would become more or less friends and she would be their focus. That seemed to be the one part that kinda scared her. Willow laid down after having a hot shower and covering herself in body lotion. She still had aches and pains that she wasn't sure how she had gotten.   
  
Looking over her body some she could still see the scars from her time spent with the vampiress. That one had been close, most creatures or people didn't know what she was capable of. How much power she had at her disposal, and how easy it was for her to tap into it. But the female vampire had know a great deal, and had contained her powers, keeping her helpless. It was a terrifying thought, that someone could know that much about how to keep her helpless. Giles had assured her that once Buffy had destroyed the "Seal of Magus" that she would be safe. There were very few things of magical origin that could stop Willow from using her powers and Giles had Buffy destroy one of them. Looking over those scars she shuttered, they were still deep and angry looking. As if she had only been healed a day or so. She knew she should really be dead, that if not for the efforts of the watcher, Angel and Riley she would be. Sleep seemed to want her badly and she walked to her comfy bed and curled up laying on her side, she let her mind go and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Willow felt like she was floating, her arms and legs weightless and drifting. She watched as she seemed to be moving toward the soft green grass that had been below her. Gentle fields rolled around where she was and the smell of honeysuckle was everywhere. Coming closer to the ground she felt two pair of strong hands taking her body gently and laying her down so that she was looking up at the blue skies. White fluffy clouds dappled the pale blue above her and she smiled to herself, " this must be heaven" her thoughts light and happy. A voice came from all around her, " Not yet child, you have more to do". Willow raised up to see who had spoken and was surprised to see both Angel and Riley sitting not 2 feet from where she had laid. One on either side of her, she glanced at them both with a quick smile. Then she noticed the shinning figure in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and still she wasn't sure. The imagine seemed to shimmer and glow, a soft voice came to her from the figure, "Ho, child of Earth, welcome to my home". Willow couldn't tell if the voice was female or male. The form of the light floated near her and reached out a hand touching her on the sides. First one then the other, Willwo could feel the burning form the touch and wondered if she would be more scared than she was, "There child of Earth, you are cleaned." as the form moved away from her. Willow looked at her sides and saw no visible scars there now. "Why have you done this," she asked. The lighted form nodded her way and glowed brighter, " because of what you are, you have your friends, are being called to service," Willow looked back at Angel and Riley, her eyes peering at them in curious ways, both of them looked at her as well. But not one word was spoken between them, It was as if she and they already knew what they were to do. As she watched them her dream began to fade, and she found herself curled up in her bed with both Angel and Riley next to her. Willow shook her head to clear it and got gently up. Standing at the end of the bed she noticed that both men were sleeping so that their backs were to each other.  
  
Facing the Future;  
  
Riley was the first to wake, he turned and was stunned to see Angel sleeping in the bed next to him. Riley stood and stated to go into the bathroom when he heard the shower running, looking around her knew he in Willow's place and decided that it was very likely that Willow was the one in the shower. So he headed where she was, hoping she had just gotten in there. Opening the door letting the steam poor out he smiled, scented soaps were being used and he knew he would love to join in on that. Riley quietly steeped in the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Then walked up to the shower door looking over the top. Willow's hair was full of shampoo and she was trying to adjust the water so it would run over the top of her head. Riley moved his hand in the stream of water blocking it from washing out the soap in Willow's hair. She reached up and tried again only to come in contact with Riley's hand still blocking her stream. Willow yelped and looked up at him, his eyes shinning at her in humor. She smiled at him and turned several shades of red as she watched him disrobe just outside the shower.  
  
His eyes never leaving hers he asked "Mind if I join you there?". Willow giggled and opened the shower door enough for him to come in with her. His body shivered as the hot water sluiced over him and she pushed him into the main spray so that he would get most of the water. She picked up her loofah soaping him up in lazy circles, letting her hands caress him where ever, Riley closed his eyes in what looked to Willow almost like pain. His soft moan let her know he was really not. Willow grew bolder and began running her hands behind him washing his bottom while pressing his body to his in full fontal contact. Riley's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he warped both arms around her and kissed her deeply. His body already answering as he felt his erection become uncomfortably stiff. Riley pressed his member against her belly as he kissed her and Willow thought she would explode with pleasure. She made him feel this way, and that was power of it's own. Willow dug her finer nails into Riley's butt pulling him even closer and he pulled her up off her feet so that she could wrap her legs around him. Willow clamped both legs tightly around his waist and pushed her hands into his now wet hair. Holding on to handfuls of it for balance and so that he would not remove his sweet mouth from hers. Willow began rubbing her body up and down his making it even hared for him to think as their tongues dueled heatedly. In one quick movement he filled her with himself and plunged into her deeper than she had remembered from the last time. Willow tossed her head back and sighed, pleasure filling her over and over again. Somewhere in her mind she could almost hear Angel's moans as well. The feeling making her even hotter, knowing that he was in her bed and Riley was filling her now. What must he be thinking, she wondered vaguely, and when she thought this suddenly she could almost sense that it was Angel and not Riley filling her body, Taking her roughly in her shower, making her nearly scream out when her passion took it's toll over her little body. Riley held her in his arms, spent and breathing heavily into her neck, Willow could feel his blunt teeth nipping at her and she wondered how much of her mind and Riley's had dealt with the same images.   
  
Breakfast of Champion's;  
  
Once Riley and Willow got their shower out of the way they discussed the idea of breakfast. Willow was starving but didn't really have anything in the house she wanted so it was decided that Riley would dress and go out to get lots and lots of jelly donuts. Willow smiled as she smack his behind and walked him to the door, silky green robe hanging lousy on her slim body. Riley slipped a and in and gave a quick squeeze to one of her breasts and she patted his hand away playfully. He grinned and walked out the door a smile on his face.   
  
Willow walked back into the bedroom and made sure the curtains were well closed so Angel didn't have to worry about the late afternoon sun. She glance at him and felt her heart tighten, so much she had gone through, so much he had gone through also. Sometimes you could see the pain in his body, what the fates had done to him was unimaginable. Why would anyone want to deal with what he had been through. Willow watched for a moment as he slept. She knew during the day it was very hard for a vampire to wake. He was more or less at her mercy, that thought brought a smile to her face. But she shook her head and walked to her night stand to pick out her underwear for the day. She wasn't really paying much attention until Angel's hand reached out and linked fingers with hers.   
  
Sleep still holding tight to Angel's mind he only knew she was near, and he wanted to touch her. Willow sat down on the side of the bed letting her finger gently comb through his dark hair. He levered himself up enough to laid his head in her lap, warping his arms around her legs. Willow smiled her body taking note of the vampire holding her in a near death grip. Her minor arousal didn't go unnoticed by Angel who's face was already nearly buried in her lap. The warm scent of her sex filled his nose and he pulled in an unneeded breath. A soft growl escaped his lips as he pulled her tighter to him, pushing his face closer to the alluring aroma. Willow noticing his movements wiggled enough for her robe to pull away from her legs letting Angel get a face full of bare heated flesh. Without thinking he began giving small kisses to her inner thighs and Willow sighed, letting her hands bury themselves in his hair. Angel responded to her actions pushing his face closer to her sweetness. Willow let her legs fall apart just a little and Angel took that as an invitation. He began nipping at her inner thighs and nudged his way up to her soft inner lips laving the slightly moist slit with his very talent tounge. Willow moaned softly and Angel's sensitive ears picked up on the sound. It was like pouring gas on a fire as he rolled with her in his arms laying her body comfortably under his. He pulled her hips up where he could reach better and warped his arms around her legs allowing no escape now. Willow, caught off guard felt as if she was going to melt in his capable hands.   
  
Angel looked up long enough to take in Willow's heated expression and her nearly naked body. He let one hand roam over her stomach and up to tug one nipple, pinching it lightly. Just enough to make Willow moan again, then he buried his face between her thighs. Willow let her hands hold on to his head, and she felt herself began to pull him right where she needed him to be. Angel feasted as if he were a staving man and she felt her body began to shutter as her climax came crashing down on her like waves in the ocean. Angel growled and pulled his form up her body in a slow predatory manner. Willow's eyes were wide and filled with renewed want, as he lapped at her rounded mounds, taking her tight little nipples one at a time between his teeth and lips plundering them gently. Angel stopped long enough to pull his sweat pants off. His proud erection bobbing out for all to see. Willow nearly gasped, she didn't really get the chance to see it the last time they were together, it was dark and she was more than surprised. Angel pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself in his mouth. With one quick thrust he entered her already wet core, stopping long enough for her to grow accustom to his size before he began thrusting into her. Angel moved again so that she was facing away from him but still sitting on his lap. He allowed his hands to roam her body, pinching her nipples gently and rubbing thick fingers over her slit as he entered her from behind. His body raging, he growled again and his face changed. Angel was holding her body close to his as she moaned her delight to him. He wanted to wait until she came again, so he slowed his movements letting her get comfortable, then changing tempo again. Causing Willow to squeal with delight, her body reeling with her release. Angel let himself release right after her and clung to her body kissing her shoulder. Willow panted and leaned forward letting Angel's body drape over hers. He rolled over and smiled up at her as she collapsed to the bed. " Goodmorning, Willow", he grinned. Willow sighed and laid on her side letting her fingers trace circles on his bare chest. "Good morning to you too, " she whispered.   
  
Becoming;   
  
Willow smiled at both men as she happily munch her third jelly doughnut. " So what do we do now, " Angel asked. Riley looked at him and then at Willow his eyes dancing, "Well, if today is any indication, I think we will do fine." Willow only shook her lovely head, some of the jelly having caught on the corner of her mouth she answered them both, " We can only do what we are meant to do. I am sure we will know in time what that is." . Angel reached out with one finger and dapped the jelly form her mouth, Riley lean in and kissed the rest of it away, Willow's eyes never left the dark vampires as he licked the finger with the jelly clean.  
The end.... 


End file.
